I tremble for my beloved
by cookiewar
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends in an orphanage. One day, Edward gets adopted and moves on with his life. After some years, Bella gets adopted as well. Her family moved to Forks where she meets Edward again. i suck at summaries.better than it sounds.
1. Prologue

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. :D

I'M SORRY IF THE SUMMARY WAS NOT NICE. [please REVIEW!]

I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS[SM DOES] I ONLY OWN THE STORY!

* * *

I remember it clearly, like crystal or glass. It was forged on my heart. The day my best friend got adopted and taken away from me. Just like always, I cry to myself as I remember.

*flashback*

It was November fifth. I've been crying all day when Angela came into the room Edward and I used to share. She looked at me and saw my tears and said, "I know it's difficult for you now since he is your best friend but he needs you, he's under your tree. Please go to him. He is also in pain. And keep in mind that this is for his future."

I just nodded, not trusting my voice and she left. I wiped my face on my pillow in hope that he wouldn't know I was crying. I jumped off my bed ad run to the tree that has a knot hole (where we used to put our trinkets) which was behind the orphanage.

As the wind blew, I watched his bronze hair play with the wind like the leaves of the tree. I saw him then. I saw the face I knew so well twisted in pain and I knew that this was the end…and I feared it. I really couldn't stop the tears now and I fell on my knees in front of him. I wanted to beg him to stay but I can't. I wouldn't. this is for his future. I cried. He went to me, knelt in front of me, wrapped his arms around me for a while then he placed his forehead on mine like we used to so I had to look at him in his deep emerald eyes.

I could see that he was crying while he wiped my tears as he whispered, "I'm sorry to put you in so much pain. I really don't want to leave for you…..but I have to."

"I'm gon-na miss y-you so m-much", my voice cracked as I sobbed.

"Me too, my Bella. I don't know how I'm gonna go on without my best friend!" he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Me too. I have to see you soon. You won't forget me. Right?", I asked

"Yes. Of course. Why would I forget the most important person in my world?" he said with heavy sarcasm.

I just nodded.

"I promise to never forget my best friend, Isabella." He reached out his hand for mine and we did our super-special-best-friends-only handshake. After the handshake, I giggled and before I realized it, he placed a velvet box in my hand.

I opened the box, in it lay a silver heart with diamonds that sparkled in the light and a small note.

The note read:

_Dear Bella, never forget me and always be safe. Love, Edward_

I was speechless.

"This was my mother's but I want you to keep it." He said.

As much as I wanted it, I didn't want to take it "But—this was hers, I don't want to take it from you!"

"I want you to have it. Please keep it. For me?" he begged.

"Okay. But please, never forget your promise."

"Of course, with all my heart. But I do have one last thing to ask of you." He said.

"What is it?", my voice shaking

"Please be safe. I'm not gonna be here anymore to pick you up when you fall." He said.

"I'll try. For you.", my voice was husky

"Thanks…for everything" as he said this, I started shaking and I cried again, knowing that this was the end…for real.

"Goodbye, Isabella. I love you. I'll miss you…so much" he tried to smile but his voice broke.

"I guess this is it then. Goodbye, Eddie. Don't ever forget me. I love you and I'll miss you so, so much. And good luck with life!", I cried to his chest.

With that, he kissed my cheek then hugged me until someone screamed.

"EDWARD! DR. AND MRS. CULLEN ARE HERE! DON'T KEEP THEM WAITING!" Angela screamed.

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Take care of yourself." Then hugged me again. I felt his tears on my hair as they dropped. Without another word, he went back to the orphanage.

I didn't leave the tree as I remembered the times Edward and I spent here, having fun. With every memory came tears for the pain of losing a best friend. I woke up on my bed. I forgot what had happened. As I called Edward, no one replied. Then I remembered what happened…I took the velvet box, went to our tree and climbed up. I opened the box, stared at the silver heart ad started to cry.

*end flashback*

Oh how I miss Edward. But his promise is sort of impossible to be fulfilled.


	2. good morning ALICE!

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! :D I appreciate it! :))**

**Reviews please! :D [I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS!]**

**So…here's Chapter 1. :D**

* * *

I was dreaming of two kids playing and climbing a tree when a pixie jumper on me so that I would wake.

"GOOD MORNING BELLA! GET UP….NOW!" the pixie screamed.

If I didn't know this pixie, I would've kicked her. But no. This pixie was my best friend Alice.

"What is it now Alice?" I groaned.

"Today is special my dear Bella! It's the fifth of November!"

"Oh My Gosh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE! Sorry, I almost forgot.", tears ran down my face as I hugged her. I was happy for her. But then again, this was not the only reason this day was important…

"Why are you crying, Bella?" she asked, worried.

"I'm just happy for you!" this was true…then again..

"Bella, I know you well enough to know that there's something wrong. You're keeping something from me." Alice said, raising her brow and questioning me with her topaz eyes.

"Bella, just please tell me?" worry washing her voice.

"Fine…today is the day E-Edward left…years ago."

"Oh." Was the only thing she said.

"Don't worry Alice. We're gonna celebrate later and I have something for you.!" I had to think of Alice. Today was her day. I had to make her happy. I owe her that and much more.

"YAY! Thanks a lot Bells! I really appreciate it!" she lit up.

"Well, you better get ready. Take a shower then pick your dress. After, I'll give you your present!" I said.

"YAY! Yay! YAY!" she screamed while jumping up and down going to the shower.

I sat down on my bed then dug through the beside tables, looking for the special velvet box and the silver charm bracelet I made for Alice. After I found them, I just stared at them. It's been 3 years since Edward left. I missed him so much and often think of his promise which was sort of impossible, but who knows? He must be 14 by now..Then I realized, it's been 3 years with little Alice and she was turning 12 today.

My thoughts wandered back to the days Edward was here, I tried to imagine three children running around the big tree, playing tag. One of the girls was short with jet black hair that was pointing in different directions and her eyes were topaz. The other girl was plain and pale with brown, mahogany hair and chocolate eyes. The tallest one was the boy. He had untidy bronze hair and emerald green eyes. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize Angela was in front of me and that I was teary-eyed because of my blurred vision. I just smiled and nodded at her then she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Swan will be here later to talk to you and Alice. Please be prepared." I sensed the double meaning in her words. I just nodded and shrugged. I knew what she meant. They might take Alice.

I just sat there until Alice showed up in a lime green dress that suited her and her personality.

"I'm so excited!" she practically screamed.

"You're supposed to be." Then we both laughed

"So, can I have my gift now?" she asked.

"Sure…your gift." I said as I handed her the bracelet.

"Oh my…" that was all she said. The next thing I knew, she was hugging me and she was teary-eyed.

"It was nothing. Really." I simply said.

She tugged me towards her bed then reached under her pillow and handed me an envelope that had childlike writing on it.

"Alice…what-" she cut me off.

"I saw that under my bed but I didn't open it. It wasn't for me." She said and pointed at my name written on the envelope. The handwriting was so familiar that I didn't want to believe it. She saw that I was speechless and said, "OPEN IT!" so I did.

I stared at it with wide eyes, shocked.

This couldn't be real. No. No it can't.

There was a picture of a little girl and a little boy laughing under a big tree. The little girl had brown hair and a set of deep, chocolate brown eyes. The little boy had bronze hair that was unruly but cute. He had emerald eyes set on a face that was familiar to my heart. He was little Edward and she was little Bella. Before I realized it, tears were streaming down my face.

I flipped the picture…the handwriting read:

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_Hi Bells! I knew the time would come that we would get separated. So I wrote this wishing that you would find it. Bella, I love you and take care of yourself. I miss you already. Never forget me, okay?_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

I looked at Alice, tears in my eyes and said, "Thanks so much Alice."

"No problem! What are friends for?"

"I really love you, Alice!" then we started laughing.

**

* * *

HEY GUYS! WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THE 1ST CHAPTER. :)) PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks so much! :D**

**All my love,**

**Camille.**


	3. happy birthday!

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! I feel loved :" :))**

**SORRY for the late post guys…I kinda got grounded…:)) [and i still am..]  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW SOME MORE! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Characters…BUT I OWN THE STORY. :))**

**So…here's chapter2-HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE! :))**

Over the past week, I organized a surprise birthday party for Alice with the help of our friends in the orphanage and Angela.

As she and I walked into the playroom, I signaled for everyone to be ready with a wave.

"Bells, are you sure about this?" Alice asked. I knew how she hated the dark.

"Yeah I just have to get something…."

"Okay…please make it faster. It's so dark and I don't like it. At all."

With that, I turned all the light on and everyone popped out screaming, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE" in unison.

The playroom was decorated with so much white and pink crepe paper and banners that read, "Happy Birthday". The tables were covered with white and pink table cloth and had pink and white pink roses for every table center. The whole playroom was so pretty.

Alice stared in awe and only managed to choke out, "Oh my! Thanks everyone"

With that, the party started.

We played games like "Bring me", "Simon says", "I spy"and a lot more party games. After that, we enjoyed the food I asked Angela to help me cook since she was the only one I knew who could cook without burning the orphanage and she was willing to help me anyway.

There was a two-layer white cake with pink icing on the edges. The writing on the cake was made up of different candies like M&M's and Skittles which read, "Happy Birthday Alice".

I knew Alice loved pink but I knew my decision to make it white was better when she said, "Thanks Bells! This is the best birthday ever!" before she made a wish and blew her candles while everyone was singing.

After the party, Angela informed us that Mr. and Mrs. Swan was here. With that, we went to meet them.

Mr. Swan was a handsome man in his mid thirties. He had curly brown hair and brown eyes almost like mine. He was tall, about 6'5'' tall. Mrs. Swan on the other hand, had jet black hair and amber eyes. She looked excited and bubbly for a woman in her thirties.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Swan!", Alice and I said in chorus.

"Why good afternoon to you two, would you mind introducing yourselves?" Mr. Swan said in a friendly voice.

"I'm Isabella Marie" I said. "But I prefer to be called Bella."

"I'm Mary Alice…but I like Alice." Alice said.

"Well, I'm Charlie and this is my wife, Renee" Mr. Swan said.

Renee on the other hand went to us and gave us a big hug and said, "It's so nice to finally meet you guys!"

"Tell us about yourselves, girls!" Charlie said with and encouraging smile.

Alice went first and said, "Well…I just turned 12 a while ago…I simply LOVE fashion and shopping! Oh and my best friend in the entire universe is this girl who I share a room with." She pointed at me and smiled.

"Your turn, Bella!" Renee said with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Okay…um…let's see..I'm 13…I'm nothing like Alice when it comes to fashion and shopping. I prefer reading all day and listening to music. I love the classics both for books and music…And that pixie over there is my best friend." I said, pointing to Alice with a grin.

Charlie smiled at me and said, "Well..my turn. I'm the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington…I love sports and fishing..and I can't cook at all. But thankfully, Renee can." Alice giggled and said, "Oh, Bella here can cook! She was the cook for my party!" with that, I started to blush.

Our talking went on and on until it was 7 pm and the couple had to leave. Before leaving, we exchanged hugs and goodnights. I actually felt happy that I met that couple and I was kind of…shocked that I was comfortable with them and Alice seemed to be as well.

After they left, Alice and I went to dinner and got ready for bed. Before I drifted to unconsciousness, I heard Alice say, "I have a good feeling about this." But I lost to sleep and was unable to answer her.

**Sooo…whatcha think? :)) Oh well…**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE ON IT! :D**

**Sorry if there are typos and if you think it's short…I couldn't think of anything else to add. :p**

**Well Later,**

**Camille.**


	4. News and Packing

**HEY GUYS! :)) thanks a lot to those who reviewed! :D [I appreciate it…so much]**

**At last…I'm still grounded…I just sneak behind their backs. :)) [I think I did well. Since I haven't been caught.]**

**Anyways…..I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. **

**Again, I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS! But..I do own the storyline ;)**

**So, here's Chapter 3: NEWS and Packing!**

* * *

Alice and I literally screamed at the news. And started jumping up and down!

I still can't believe it…we're gonna be adopted!

And by the same people….which means…

We're legal sisters! AAAAH! :)) I'm so excited.

Alice Swan and Bella Swan…gosh. That's so much to take in.

"Girls. Girls. I know you are both excited. But please, calm down. You still have to pack since your new parents are gonna fetch you tomorrow morning.", Angela screamed, trying to get our attention.

"Oh My Gosh. Bella. I can't believe it! We're gonna be sisters! I'm so excited! THIS IS MY BEST BIRTHDAY EVER", Alice squealed.

"I'm so happy for us!" I squealed back at her.

"I can actually take you shopping…" she went on while we were going back to our room but I zoned her out because I was planning to do something after we pack.

"Earth to Bella! Are you even listening?" Alice said while waving in my face.

"What? Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked you if I could do you some packing, if not all." Alice replied.

"Uhmm..yea. sure. But not all. Kay?" I was hesitant to reply. God knows what she would pack for me but I realized that if she did, I would have some alone time which I needed.

"Kay."

After we parted ways to do our packing, I went to the beside drawers of my bed to pack the most important ones for me first which includes the letter and the velvet box from Edward and make sure that they were in the compartment in my bag for safe keeping. Then I packed the few dresses, jeans, shorts, shirts and shoes that I owned and left clothes for tomorrow.

Since I was packed, I told Alice I was done which means she can pack whatever else and that I was going out to the back.

As I reached mine and Edward's tree, I started to reminisce our days together and just let the tears fall if they may.

*flashback* (5 years ago)

"_Hey Bella, let's play hide and go seek!" Edward said._

"_Yeah. Sure. But you're it?" I said._

"_Sure."_

_I went to hide by the wall. But I guess it was going to be easy to find me so I went to hide under the slide._

"…_5…4…3…2…1 ready or not, here I come Bella!" Edward screamed form the tree. It was universally known that the tree was the base. _

_I could hear Edward approach as he said, "Where oh where could Bella be?"_

_I really couldn't hide my laughter anymore and with that, I laughed. Giving away where I hid, Edward came to the slide and said, "Yes! I found you!" and tried to tag me but I ran, heading to the tree version of a base. I knew Edward was very fast so I ran as fast as I could but being me, I tripped onto thin air and fell flat on my face._

"_BELLA? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Speak to me!" Edward said, shaking my shoulders while trying to lift me._

"_Of course I am Eddie! Why are you so worried anyway? I just fell, aren't you used to that by now?" I asked. He always gets so worried when I trip or fall that it sort of scares me that I'll give him a heart attack someday._

_He helped me stand but kept his hands on mine then he placed his forehead on my own so he could look me in the eye with his emerald orbs and said, "Because Bella, you're my best friend. I can't just sit and watch you get hurt. You don't know how it's tortured me. So I always try to keep you safe, from anything, even yourself."_

*end flashback*

I climbed up the tree and continued to remember different times with Edward as different questions ran through my head. How is he now? Is he still in sunny New York? Does he still look the same? Probably not. When will I see him again, or will I ever see him again anyway? Did his personality change, for better or for worse?

After how long and some more unanswered questions, I don't even remember, Alice appeared out of nowhere and said, "May I join you up there?"

"Sure!" I said.

I watched as she climbed the tree. She was so small that it was scary but hey, she's strong. Creepy.

"So, how are you, now that we just have one night left here?" she asked.

"I'm happy, excited and all that especially because you're coming with me." I said truthfully.

"Aren't you kind of sad that we're leaving everyone behind?"

"Of course I am but it doesn't change a thing."

"Yea. You're right. I actually feel the same as you. Trying to stay optimistic."

With that, we laughed. We talked some more until it was dinner time already.

**

* * *

YAY! Alice and Bella will be sisters [a lot of you knew/guessed right!] How does that sound? :)) Which means, they'll be out of the orphanage (a step closer to Eddie) :)) [I'm spoiling it, aren't I? sorry, I just can't help it] Sorry, I'm a sucker for happy endings. :))**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW, RIGHT?**

**REVIEW! Yes! So you could tell me how you feel and how I could make It better and even give me suggestions on the story so that it'll be better! ;)**

**I'm already working on the next chapter…I need some suggestions for their house 'cause I'm no good when it comes to interiors [but I do have some ideas….but I still want to hear from you!] ;)**

**Thanks again to those who reviewed! :D**

**Those reviews mean much to me ;)**

**Later,**

**Camille. :}**


	5. Moving in!

**HEY GUYS! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the late update. :( I had some problems with my computer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT :'( **

**Please REVIEW! Thanks guys.**

**Here's Chapter 4: MOVING IN!  
**

* * *

"BELLA! WAKE UP!" Alice screamed.

"What the heck Alice. It's just 5:30! What do you want?" I said, I was getting annoyed. I see no reason why we have to wake up so early. We're not even leaving 'til 9:30 later.

"We have a surprise for the others since we're leaving already! Get up! I need your help!"

"We have a surprise for them? I didn't know that."

"UGH. Just get up and help me. This is gonna be our farewell gift to them."

"Uhm…."

"So here's the plan………." Alice said. She was a great planner of surprises and different stuffs.

I suggested that we use rainbow colors of crepe paper for wrappers. Alice had so much materials but I don't know where she got them.

Our plan was to leave a bundle/bunch of candies in everyone's beside table with a note that says:

_Hey there! We had so much fun here in the orphanage. Thanks for everything. We hope you like the candy :D BYE!_

_Love, Alice&Isabella._

It was 8:00 when we were finally done. I didn't realize it would take that long, but we had to wrap the candies so maybe that's why we took long. We got ready to leave and brought our stuff to the lobby so we didn't have to go back to the room. We ate breakfast with everyone who thanked us for the candy and they wished us luck as well with our lives.

When the clock reached 9:15, Angela went to us to tell us our new parents was here already. She wished us luck and hugged us for the last time. We thanked her for her support and understanding at times.

We were greeted by a hug from Charlie and a kiss from Renee in the lobby.

"Good Morning girls!" Charlie said.

"It is definitely a good morning!" Alice giggled and we all laughed.

"We're sorry if we didn't get a chance to visit yesterday guys. We got stuck in a traffic jam and it was late already so we decided to turn back since we knew you girls were tired." Renee apologized.

"It' alright Renee!" I replied and she hugged me.

"Uhm…since we adopted you girls…we have a simple request to ask?" Renee said.

"What is it?" Alice and I said.

"Uhm…we were wondering…do you mind calling us mom and dad?" We could tell that she was nervous.

"WE'D LOVE TOO!" Alice and I replied in unison then we hugged our new parents.

"We better get going now! I'm sure you girls are excited to see your new home and of course, your rooms!" Charlie said as he picked up our luggage.

"YEEESSS! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Alice gushed while jumping up and down which made us laugh.

Charlie loaded our stuff into an olive green Ford Escape XLT and after loading, started driving. Renee and Alice were talking animatedly while I looked out of the window, thinking.

"HELLO! EARTH TO BELLA!" Alice snapped her fingers in my face.

"Uh…what?" I asked while flushing.

"We're here! You've been looking out of that window for 1 hour for crying out loud! What are you thinking of again?" Alice questioned.

"Everything and nothing really…" I answered truthfully.

"Whatever Bella! Let's just get down now!"

"Sure."

We were in front of a big house that was painted a soft, faded white. There was a fountain in the front lawn, a garage door and the forest was just at the sides. I just stared at it in shock until..

"BELLAAA! Are you coming in?"

"Uhm…yea…"

The inside was shocking. I really don't know what I was expecting…but it was definitely not this. The back/south-west part was taken up by a huge curving staircase. The rest of the southern wall was a glass sliding door that seems to lead to a garden since I can see flowers and grass from here. The eastern part was taken up by the living room with a huge flat screen and a C shape couch. At the north-east corner was a shelf of pictures, half of it was empty. Opposite to the shelf was a door. The western part was obviously the kitchen since there was a dining table, cupboards, stove, refrigerator, and everything else you need for cooking.

"Hey Mom." I called. I was really intrigued by the door opposite to the shelf.

"Yes honey?"

"What's that door over there?" I asked, pointing to the unknown door.

"Oh. You girls love music right?"

"YES WE DO!" Alice and I replied.

"That's a music room…"

"Oh can I see?" I was really excited to play the guitar since we had some music classes in the orphanage.

"No Bella. I wanna see our rooms first!" Alice said.

"Fine."

Renee and Charlie laughed as they lead us to the staircase.

The second floor had three rooms and a balcony.

"This might be one of Bella's favorite rooms." Charlie pointed to the one in the east.

"Why? What room is that?" I asked.

"That, Bella dear, is the library. We have a lot of books there especially in the classics since you love the classics" Renee replied.

"YAY! I can't wait to go there!" I squealed.

"Whatever Bella" Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"Enough girls. Over there" Renee pointed to the north "Is our home cinema! Or entertainment room."

"OH MY GOSH!" Alice and I squealed at the same time. I'm so excited for life for the first time! Especially since we had the best parents anyone can ask for.

"HAHAHA. Moving on…that" Charlie pointed to the last room, still laughing "is mine and Renee's room."

"BUT WHERE'S MINE?!?" Alice whined and we all laughed.

"Be patient sweetie, your rooms are upstairs. Let's go so we can see if you like it!" Renee said as we walked up another set of stairs.

This floor was like the previous one, three rooms and a balcony.

"OOOOH! LET ME GUESS! MY ROOM IS THAT ONE!" Alice screamed while jumping up and down and pointing to the northern door.

"Yes Alice! How did you know?" Charlie said while looking at her with awe.

"I have my ways." Alice said as she winked.

"Okay. Alice. Weird." I said.

"Pssh. No need to be jell-o Bells. I just have my way of knowing things."

"Whatever." I said as I giggled.

"May I go to my room now?" Alice said in her 'excited voice' while clasping her hands and jumping.

"Sure Alice." Renee said. And with that, she took off running to her room while we laughed.

"Bella, do you wanna know which is your room?" Charlie asked when Alice was out of sight.

"Yes please!" I grinned.

"That door" he pointed at the west door, "leads to your room."

"Really? May I go there…NOW?" I was really excited that I think I was jumping like Alice already.

"Yes." He said and I ran.

My room was….PERFECT. I couldn't ask for anything else. The whole room was carpeted with the prettiest midnight blue I had ever seen. The southern part of my room was a big sliding window that had royal blue curtain that had gold edges. The window lead to a balcony with a view of a perfect stream. My bed was at the east, it was queen sized and had white covers with blue edges. There were wooden beside tables and shelves. The desk was at the opposite wall from my bed. It had an office chair, a laptop, an iPod, a black leather journal that had 'Bella' in golden script in the front, a cell phone and above it was a plasma TV stuck to the wall. On either sides of the desk, there were two doors. I had a guess that one was a bathroom. I went to the one in the left side and I was right. My bathroom had matching midnight blue tiles as the carpet of my room. It had a tub, a shower, a toilet, a full length mirror and a sink filled with different products. I went out of the bathroom to check out the other door. When I got in, I groaned. It was a walk-in closet. Alice wouldn't stop shopping until I fill this up. I groaned again as I went out.

I lay down in my bed for a while. I didn't realize that I was exhausted, probably because I was so excited. I stood up and took the ice blue acoustic guitar beside the desk. I didn't see it there before. I got it and started playing one of the songs I wrote in the orphanage that I memorize by heart.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer (summer)_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer (summer)  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer  
In the middle of.._

I didn't realize that I was being watched until Charlie, Renee and Alice clapped.

"Uhm…What?" I asked as I bushed. I never liked it to have the attention of the people around me.

"You were great Bella! I didn't know you could sing and play so well!" Renee gushed.

"Yeah! It was a good thing that we have a music room downstairs!" Charlie said.

"Uhm…Thanks guys!" I said as they hugged me.

"By the way, Bella, I brought you stuff so you could unpack then after you unpack, Alice and you can go meet the Hales." Charlie said.

"Okay. Thanks!" I grinned as they left me alone.

I unpacked quickly since I had a few stuff anyway. But it was hard to put it in the closet since it was so big and looked so empty. I got my music/poetry journal and Edward's velvet box and I place it in one of the beside table drawers. I noticed that there were empty photo frames in the shelf so I placed the picture of Edward and I in one and a photo of Alice and I in another other one. After, I placed a photo frame on each of my bed's beside tables.

This is one of the best days of my life, I thought as I lay down on my new bed. I have loving parents, my best friend as a sister, a house I can never get bored in. But…something's missing. Humpf. I better leave Eddie alone now, I give up. I don't think I'll ever see him again, but he'll always have a special place In my heart. After my epiphany, I felt complete. I felt whole and happier. My thoughts and relaxation was distracted when the pixie of my life went busting into my room.

"Hey Bella! Wanna see my room? It's kinda like yours but…it's PINK. I love it. I bet you have a walk-in closet too? Oh. We have to go shopping!" she asked all at the same time.

"Yes, I wanna see your room. That's great, you love pink. And yes, I have a walk-in closet and I have to go shopping with you,"

"Okay then, let's go to my room!" she dragged me out of bed to her room.

Her room WAS a lot like mine but she didn't have the perfect view of the stream that was provided by my balcony. I smiled smugly at that. Her room had mannequins instead of a guitar. Her closet was huge. Bigger than mine. But I didn't really care. There was more mannequins in her closet and a small study inside which I guessed was for her fashion drawings and stuffs.

"So, Bella, what do you think of my room?"

"It's PERFECT for you. I must say, they were listening when we talked about us." I replied as we both laughed.

"Yep! I guess you're right. I love them. They're so perfect for us. Don't you think?"

"Can't agree more to that. I feel comfortable with them already!" I stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. I'm really excited to live with them…though I already am."

"Yea.." was all I could say.

"Let's check out the music room! I wanna see how they mix OUR personalities into that room!"

"YEAAAH! Let's go."

With that, we went down to the kitchen where we were greeted by Renee.

"Mom, can we PLEASE see the music room now?" we asked in unison.

"Sure. Go ahead girls. Then after, we're gonna have lunch together with the Hales. Kay?" She said.

"OKAY." We said as we headed to the music room.

The music room was well….shocking as well. Completely not what I expected. I was actually expecting classic or soft colors. But no. this room was carpeted black. It's walls were painted black with rainbow colors splattered all over. The lights were NEON! OMG! There was a marvelous black grand piano, a violin, an acoustic guitar, an ice blue electric guitar, a set of blue drums and couches of the different rainbow colors. It looked more like a recording studio because of all the amplifiers and controls but it was perfect!

"OH" I started.

"MY" Alice continued.

"GOSH" we completed and started jumping up and down

"This is perfect!" I said.

"I know! We should form a band or something…" Alice wondered.

"Oh come on Alice! It's just us two we can't be a band! We even play the same stuff." I said although…I like her idea.

"Oh…I didn't think of that…Oh well. We better have new friends fast." Alice said and we giggled.

"GIRLS! TIME FOR LUNCH! THE HALES ARE HERE!" Renee said. With that, we went out running.

**

* * *

This chapter was actually the longest so far. :))[i hope to make longer ones.] :( it just, i don't have much time to type so most is rushed all the time :(  
**

**Oh, the song that Bella sang was "When the Day met the Night" by PANIC! At the disco. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! So you can tell me what you think of the story and so that you could suggest stuff.**

**Thanks again guys.**

'**Till next time,**

**Camille**


	6. The Hales

**HEY THERE!**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Please continue to review! They inspire me to write. :)) PLEASE? I'll be expecting! :D THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EM PEOPLE. [except Nicole and Timothy]**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 5: The Hales**

* * *

"Alice and Bella, meet Jasper and Rosalie." Renee said before she left for the kitchen.

In front of us were two beautiful people of our age, probably. Both of them had perfect honey blond hair and intimidating ice blue eyes. The guy, I assume to be Jasper, seems to be the quiet kind of person who keeps to himself, much like me. The girl, I assumed to be Rosalie seems to be the snobbish kind and I was actually afraid of her. She's the kind of girl who will endanger another girl's self-esteem by just being in the same room.

"Hey there! I'm Alice!" Alice said to Rosalie and Jasper while jumping up and down with excitement. Typical Alice.

"Hi. I'm Jasper. You seem hyper Alice." The boy said which made us all laugh.

"My name's Rosalie." The girl said. She was actually nice and friendly.

"Uhm…I'm Bella." I grinned. I feel sort of happy to meet them. A part of me feels that something good will come out of this like maybe…friends.

"So, what do you guys wanna do so we get to know each other?" Alice said as we all sat down on the couch of the living room.

"Oh, I know! Let's play twenty questions." Rosalie said.

"Great idea!" Jasper said.

"Who gets to ask first?" I asked.

"Oh I do!" Alice said. Or squealed.

"Okay. You go ahead." I said.

"Uhm….Rose and Jazz, are you two twins?" She asked.

"We are. But we have nothing in common besides our physical appearances. Like for example, I love shopping while my moped bro likes to read about wars and military stuffs." Rosalie said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hey! I am not mopped! And Alice, you made us nicknames?!?" Jasper said.

"Uhm…YEAH? It's nice. Don't you like it?" Alice said.

"I don't like having nicknames…." Jasper said. Oh no. wrong move Jasper.

Alice moved towards him and hugged him then said, "Okay…I just thought it was nice…sorry if you didn't like it…I just wanted to make new friends." She said in her most heartbroken voice and her famous puppy dog face which got her everything she wanted. Jasper is in for it. Rosalie and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uhm…I didn't mean to…UGH. I'm sorry Alice. You can call me anything you like. Please, just don't be sad. Okay?" Jasper said in a frantic tone. His tone just made me and Rosalie double in laughter because Alice didn't even look shaken, still in her puppy dog mode. Jasper is totally in for it. He didn't want Alice sad…this is interesting.

"I'm so sorry Alice. Please forgive me! Uhm…how about this…I let you call me anything you like and I'll do anything you ask me for a…" he was hesitant with the limit. "FOR A WEEK. Just please forgive me?"

Alice lightened up and said, "Thanks so much Jazz!" then she hugged him. They were broken apart by a clicking sound and a flash. A camera flash. They were BUSTED.

"Enough hugging kids. Time for lunch" Renee said while giggling.

With that, we all went to the dining room and took our seats. Charlie and Renee on either side of the table while Alice and I were facing each other on Renee's side. Jasper was beside Alice and Rosalie was beside me. Mr. and Mrs. Hale were occupying the chairs near Charlie.

The lunch was accompanied by small neighborly talk. I found out that the twin's parents were Timothy and Nicole. I figured that we all enjoyed each other's company since the atmosphere was so calm and light, no trace of tension at all.

Halfway through our dessert, which was caramel cheesecake, I suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Jazz, Rose" I said.

"Yes Bella?" they replied.

"Do you guys play musical instruments or sing?" As I asked, I looked at Alice meaningfully and she understood.

"Yea guys? Do you? Bella and I can sing and play the guitar but she can compose and play the piano while I know a bit of violin." Alice said.

"Oh. That. Yes we do. I play the guitar as well as compose, Rose and I can sing and Rose can play the piano as well." Jasper said.

"What do you guys have in mind?" Rosalie asked us.

"We've got a music room and we're planning to put a band together…but since it was just Bella and I a while ago, we didn't think of it…TILL NOW! " Alice was practically jumping with excitement in her seat. Good thing that lunch was over so we went in front of the door to the music room.

"So, what do you guys say 'bout the band thing? And by the way, here's the music room." I said as I opened the door.

It was kinda funny to watch Jasper and Rosalie in shock. They opened their mouths but nothing came out, they keep opening and closing their mouths…they were like fish. They just stood there, admiring our music room.

"Guys, this is great! We'd love to be in your band!" Rose said as we sat down on the different colored couches.

"I agree." Jasper said as he held his hand forward for us all to shake.

"So guys…WHAT'S OUR BAND NAME?" Alice said and we all laughed.

"What about…Sky Fly?" I asked. I sort of noticed that it suited our different personalities well. And most of our stuff was actually colored blue.

"GREAT IDEA BELLS! IT'S PERFECT!" they all said.

"Why don't we play some of our compositions?" Jasper asked.

"Sure. Why not. You can go first. Then you pick who goes next." I said.

"Fine." With that, he stood and took the acoustic guitar looked at Alice and started to strum singing:

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

When he was done, Alice gave him a hug and said, "That was great Jazzy!"

"Uhm…Thanks." He said and blushed when we all clapped.

"You were really great Jasper!" I said and giggled.

"Just because of choosing me to go first, you're next Bella!" Jasper said with a grin.

"Fine." I said as I went to set-up the blue electric guitar. I wanted to play a song I wrote on one of the days I was sitting under the tree I used to share with Edward as a sign of our friendship. 'Here goes nothing' I thought as I started to play and sing:

_Oh no I just keep on falling  
(Back to the same old…)  
Where's hope when misery comes crawling?  
(oh my way-ay)  
With your faith you'll trigger a landslide  
(victory)  
To kill off this common sense of mine_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go, oh…)  
and im out if everyone's worth pleasing  
(wa ah)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
No, we don't want your headlines  
We just want…_

_(We want the airways back, we want the airways)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?  
Ok, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright, so you think you're ready?  
OK, then you say this with me  
Go!  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)_

_We were born for  
We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this  
We were born for this  
We were born for this_

"Oh. My Gosh. I didn't know anyone could sing like that!" Rosalie said with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"I KNOW RIGHT? I've been with her for years and I still can't get over her pretty voice." Alice gushed.

"You're really, really good Bella! I think if ever, you could be the lead singer!" Jasper said.

"Thanks guys. But I don't really think I'm THAT good." I said as I blushed.

"Oh no. But you are." Alice said.

"Whatever Ally, you're up!" I said.

"Fine!" she said as she got a hold of the electric guitar. "Can I use one of your songs?" she asked.

"Which one?" I asked. She whispered and I laughed. I knew she loved that song and she knows it by heart! I'm just not sure if she knows but, I wrote it for her. "Okay." I agreed.

Alice looked at us then started to play and sing:

_I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on you own  
and here it goes_

_[Chorus]  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight_

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And their gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid [repeat x5]_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me._

_Tonight._

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

By the time she was finished, we were all laughing.

"You were really good Alice!" Jasper said.

"Yeah. But what's with the song?" Rose said.

"Oh that song. I wrote it for her. It's so her. Right?" I said.

"YAH! It was a great song!" Alice said and we all laughed at her.

"So Rose, you're up!" I said.

"I hope I do well." She said.

"I know you would." I assured her.

"Thanks a lot Bella!" She said and made her way to the piano. She looked at me with a nervous expression so I nodded. She took it as a signal then started to sing and play:

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me, but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_My heavy heart sinks deep down under you_

_And your twisted words, your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way,_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving_

_I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'Cause you asked for it?_

_'Cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today_

_Today_

She then made her way to us while we were clapping and cheering. She has a really good voice, I must say.

"That was perfect Rose!" Alice and I said.

"Thanks guys!" She said and we hugged her until someone cleared his throat.

We broke our group hug when Timothy came out of nowhere and said, "It's great to see you guys are getting along well."

"Yeah. Alice and Bella are nice!" Jasper and Rose said. Then right on cue, I flushed making everyone giggle.

"You guys were nice too." I said in my defense.

"I SECOND!" Alice shrieked only made thing worse, we all laughed.

"Hate to break it kids but we better get going. You need your rest since you just moved and it's your first day of class tomorrow!" Nicole said in a regretful tone. I started to get nervous. School. This was the first time Alice and I are gonna meet more people besides the ones living near us. She must have sensed my distress since she said, "It's going to be fine! Rose and Jasper will be in most of your classes since you're all in the same grade, I'm sure of it!" With her reassurance, I relaxed.

We accompanied the Hales to the door and bid them goodbye. When they left, it was already dinner time. I didn't realize how the time flew by.

We had dinner and small talk. I guess the couple sensed our lack of energy. I suddenly realized that I was dead tired and I might fall asleep on the table if I don't hurry up. Alice looks like she's dead on her feet, maybe I was not too far.

After dinner, I said my good nights and made my way to my room. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got into my favorite pink lamb pajamas. I grabbed by journal of the desk and started to write about my day. But I don't think I finished because I was suddenly on a stage, playing in a concert with Jasper, Alice, Rose and two other people who I didn't recognize at all. Who could they be? Before I could figure it out, a pixie voice woke me up…

**

* * *

Well what do you guys think? :D**

**I'm sorry to those who thought Edward will show up…SORRY. But not just yet.**

**The songs they sang were: Your Guardian Angel [JASPER], Born For This [BELLA], I'm Just A Kid [ALICE] and Love Song [Rosalie]**

**Oh and please check out my first ONE SHOT and drop a review too! It's entitled, "Thinking of you" THANKS! :D**

**Please review!**

'**Till next time!**

**Camille**


	7. First Day in Forks High

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! :D I love 'em. They help my write…so keep 'em coming! ;)**

**Current ages: Bella=13; Alice=12; Rose&Jazz=13**

**Without any further ado, I give you CHAPTER 6: FIRST DAY AT FORKS HIGH!**

* * *

"BELLA! BELLA! GET UP! " Alice screamed in my ear.

"Go away Alice." I groaned.

"I swear Bella, if you don't get up now, I promise, I'll pour cold water all over you." Alice said in a low, threatening voice. I was choosing, whether or not to get up then suddenly I felt cold….and wet. Oh no. She didn't.

"AAAAH. IT'S COLD! WHAT THE HELL ALICE?" I said.

"You wouldn't get up so I did what I said I would do. You knew I was serious but still, you didn't get up." Alice said, her arms folded across her chest and with an empty bucket besides her.

"Whatever Alice. I'm up now." I said as I got out of bed.

"Well, get into the shower and wear these." She said as she threw me unknown pieces of clothing. "Then after, get down to the kitchen for breakfast, but hurry, I don't wanna be late for my first day of school." She said.

"Yes Ma'am" I said with a salute then she left to get ready.

I went into the shower. The warm water was so relaxing considering the cold water that was "spilled" all over me. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo since it smelled so good. After my morning shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth. I looked myself in the mirror, I actually looked good. I only realized now that I was wearing black jeans and a purple shirt. Well, at least she didn't go overboard this time.

I went out of my room, only to be greeted by the scent of pancakes. Pancakes were my favorite breakfast, especially if it comes with orange juice. I ran down to the kitchen to get some pancakes. Not such a good idea. I forgot what a klutz I was and fell flat on my face below the last set of stairs.

"Oh my gosh. Bella, sweetie, are you alright?" Renee asked while helping me stand up.

"I guess…I smelled pancakes so…I hurried down the stairs and fell." I said as I bushed and looked down. Only now did I realize that everyone was looking at me and trying to hold in their laughter, not just Alice and Charlie but…THE HALES. Oh crap.

"You better be careful next time Bella" Rosalie said.

"You'll get used to it Rose, I don't even know how she survived the orphanage." Alice said and everyone laughed. I just looked down and started to blush while walking to the table.

I ate my pancakes in peace as I listened to the conversations. It was mainly about a new jewelry store that opened, they say it was good. Then I suddenly got an idea.

"Mom, can we go to that jewelry place after school?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. But may I ask why you're interested to go there?" Renee said, curious.

"Well, I've got this jewel thing and I was wondering if I could get a silver lace for it…so I could use it as a necklace?" I replied.

"Oh. Do you mind if I see it?" Renee said, she was excited I can say but she was trying to hide it.

"Uhm..okay, I'll be right back." I said and I went up to my room.

I knew exactly what I was looking for and where it was so I grabbed it and made my way downstairs, to where everyone was at, ready to go to school.

"Uhm…it's this.." I said as I opened my favorite velvet box.

Everyone stared at it, except Alice. She already knew about it so she wasn't surprised. When she saw it first, she was also dumbfounded by it's beauty. Even I was. But for me, it's more of the thought that Eddie gave it to me that counts.

"Oh my gosh Bella, where did you get that?" Rosalie said. But before I could say 'a friend' Renee said

"This is really beautiful Bella, do you mind telling us about it? It seems like it has sentimental value." Renee said.

"Okay….I'll tell you guys the story…but we better get going, we might be late." I said, they all nodded and loaded up into the car.

"So, Bella, care to continue?" Jasper said. I can say that all of them are really curious so I just said it.

"Okay. So, I had this friend in the orphanage. He's name is Edward. He was my best friend since I was 3 until the year before Alice came. The day he got adopted, he gave me this and told me to keep it so I could remember him and that I should be safe for him. I was really devastated when he left for NYC. He was my everything at that time so when he left, I was empty and I would always keep this next to me to remind me that he's always there, under the same sky as I." I said in a shaky voice. I didn't realize I was crying and that my knuckles were white from being too tightly closed. Jasper and Alice gave me a hug since they were the ones nearest to me.

"It's okay Bells, now we know why this is important for you." Jasper said.

"Bella, I've got a suggestion. Why don't you give me the heart so I could get it to be a necklace before the end of school? So that you can get it sooner" Renee said from the front.

"That's great Renee! Thanks so much. But please, I beg you, take care of it." I said as I handed her the velvet box.

"I will, little Bella, I promise." She said.

After a few minutes of silence, the car stopped and Jasper and Rose said together, "WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH!" and everyone laughed as we got down.

"Bye kids, we'll pick you up later." Mr. and Mrs. Hale said.

"Yes. And I'll bring Bella's necklace. It would be done by then." Renee said.

We hugged out parents goodbye and headed off to the admissions office since we're half way through the year already. I just hope that our knowledge from the orphanage classes are enough.

The school was big. There were five buildings that were painted pale, faded white. We got into the most formal-looking one. The door was big and the inside was luxurious. Inside, there were two red couches on either side. There were two doors. One was labeled, 'Principal's Office' and the other was the 'Admissions Office.' We got inside the Admin office to be greeted by a woman in her mid-forties.

"Good Morning children, how may I help you?" She said.

"Good Morning Mrs. Cope, our friends here are new." Rosalie said.

"They need their schedules and locker numbers." Jasper added.

Mrs. Cope looked at us and asked, "What are your names, girls?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Alice Swan."

"Oh. The Swan girls, aren't you the new daughters of the Chief?" She said while fetching paperwork.

"Yes Mrs. Cope. We just got settled yesterday." Alice answered.

"and Rosalie and Jasper here helped us." I added.

"Oh. So, Rosalie, Jasper, do you mind helping Isabella and Alice throughout the school today so they don't get lost." She said.

"Yes miss. We won't mind at all. But may we request for their classes to be the same as ours so we can help them with the lessons as well?" Rose and Jazz said.

"Sure. You kids may go to class now." Mrs. Cope said.

"THANK YOU MISS." We all said as we got out.

As we were walking to our first class which was History, we saw three girls approaching us. All of them were wearing skimpy clothes that doesn't cover much. All of them were blonde but it was obvious that two were just bleached while the one in the middle had strawberry blond for their hair color. But they are all beautiful, like Rosalie…but Rose is still prettier, only when compared to me are they pretty.

"OH MY GOD. The new ones are such…YUCK." The one on the left said.

"Yeah. It's a shame that the Hales stoop to their level." The middle one said.

"Yeah. Such a shame. When they could just join us." The last one said.

"Well, Tanya, I'd rather DIE than to join your group of skanks! At least Bella and Alice here are better friends than any of you could be without even trying and faking!" Rosalie sneered to the one in the middle. Then we stalked off to class.

"Uhm…Rose..who were those?" I asked.

"Those are the sluts or the plastics or whatever else you wanna call them of our batch." Jazz said.

"What are their names?"Alice said.

"Well…the one in the middle, with strawberry blond hair or their leader is Tanya Denali. The one on the left is Lauren Mallory and the other one was Jessica Stanley." Rosalie said with hatred.

"Oh…okay." Alice and I said.

Our classes before lunch passed in a blur. To my extreme embarrassment, we had to introduce ourselves in every class. And every time, I would blush and look down to avoid glares or curious stares. As our group of four walked for lunch, some students who were Jazz and Rose's friends approached us.

"Okay guys…Bella, Alice" Jazz said while pointing at us, "Meet Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler and Eric" He said as he pointed to each.

"Hey guys. It's nice to meet you!" Alice and I said while smiling politely. I didn't like the looks Alice and I were getting form the Mike, Tyler and Eric guy.

"Welcome to Forks, Bella." The blond with blue eyes, Mike said in an over friendly voice and a grin.

"Uhm…thanks…Mike." I said.

"Same goes to you, Alice." Tyler said while wiggling his brows at her.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever, Tyler." Alice said with venom.

"Let's just get our lunch and eat." Jasper said in an irritable voice.

Everyone agreed and we got in line. The line was long, but at least we're almost near. Then a blond appeared in front of me, cutting the line. I recognized her because of her strawberry blond hair. Tanya Denali.

"Oh. Thanks for lining up for me, Swan. You can go to the back now." She sneered as she pushed me. Okay. I've had enough for a day. I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DENALI! Get the hell out of MY place. You better go to the back if you want to get food." I said in the same tone as I shoved her out of the line. I didn't realize that that would be enough for her to lose her balance. But she did. She fell on her butt and ran away. When she did, the whole cafeteria cheered and Alice, Jasper and Rosalie congratulated me from behind.

"That was hell good Bells!" Alice said.

"YEAH! I never knew you had it in you, girl!" Rose said.

"That was great Bells, standing up against that witch!" Jasper said.

"Uhm…thanks guys. It's just that I already reached the quota of my temper and I snapped when she tried to boss me around." I said as I flushed and looked down.

We all got our food and sat at a table with Angela, Tyler, Mike and Eric. After lunch, we went to our science class. The class was like the others. Good thing we were in track with all the lessons, even advanced. It passed in a blur, just like the others. But our next period was gym. OH CRAAAAP! It's bad enough that I have bad coordination, but to have it with TANYA and her gang is JUST too much. Ugh.

Since it was our first day, we didn't have to participate yet. Thank God for that. We just sat and watched Jazz and Rose play basketball. Jasper was good, maybe he could be in the varsity or something….

Then the bell rang for the last time. IT WAS TIME TO GO. YAY.

But before our parents came, Tanya just HAD to come up again. Oh Joy.

"You'll pay for what you did, Isabella." She said.

"Whatever, Tanya." I said.

"I'll do something to you, I just don't know yet. But I'll make sure, it will break your tiny little heart." She sneered. Gosh, what is it with this girl?

"Whatever, Tanya. You were asking for it. You DESERVED what I did to you in the cafeteria." I said as we walked out of her sight, to our parents.

As we got to our parents, we were greeted by hugs.

"Hey kids! How was school?" Renee said. Oh no, what will they say? That I talked back at a popular girl in school? I don't need this now!

"It was fine…" I said.

"Well, that's an understatement." Alice said.

"Why is that honey?" Charlie asked.

"Well, Bella here talked back at a popular girl who tried to push her out of the food line" Alice said in a proud voice.

"That's good!" Charlie said as I groaned and blushed.

"Uhm..I guess…can I have my necklace now?" I asked and everyone laughed at my try to change the topic.

"Okay honey. Let's just get to the car so I can give it to you. Jasper and Rosalie here are spending the afternoon and dinner at our place." Renee said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! " Alice said as we laughed and loaded into the car.

When everyone got in and we were driving, Renee gave me the box. I was so excited. I opened it and looked at the heart with pure adoration as I stroked it absentmindedly. I took it out of the box but made sure that the box was in my pocket. The heart pretty much stayed the same…but the lace was beautiful, it was perfect. It was silver and very simple, just the way I like it and just the way I pictured it.

"Do you like it Bella?" Renee asked worriedly.

"Of course! It's perfect! Here, Alice help me with the hook." I said.

As the silver heart slipped into my neck, I stroked it absentmindedly again as I thought 'You'll always have a very special place in my heart, Eddie.' Then I smiled.

"Thank so much Renee, it's perfect." I said.

"Oh, don't thank me. thank Nicole here, she was the one who chose the lace." Renee said.

I smiled at my best friends' mother and said, "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing, dear." She said then she hugged me.

We reached the house by now. We didn't have home works so we decided to have band practice in the music room.

"Okay. Let's play one of Bella's compositions! I left my music notebook." Jazz said as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine Jazz. I have mine right here!" I comforted him as I reached my notebook.

"LET'S GET IT STARTED! " Alice screamed then we started to play:

_Bella:__ You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in_

_All:__ Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say (nothin' you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothin' you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Rose__: So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend (ah ah)  
I'll fight and defend (ah ah) yeah yeah_

_All:__ Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through_

_Bella__: We'll make it through_

_Alice__: Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change trust in me  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...._

_All:__ La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Bella:__ Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
__Rose:__ Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
__Alice:__ There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
__Bella:__ Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
__Rosalie:__ There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__All:__ So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
__Alice:__ There's nothing you could say  
__Bella__: Nothing you could say  
__Rosalie: __nothin you could do  
__Alice: __nothing you could do  
__Bella: __There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
__Rose & Alice: __'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"That's a great song Bella!" Rose said.

"I love it!" Alice said.

"You're such a great composer!" Jasper said.

"Thanks guys. Let's play it again!" I said, trying to convert their attention from me.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Alice screamed to signal and we started to play.

We spent the rest of the afternoon playing and just enjoying each other's company. Soon, it was time for the Hales to go. We said our good byes, good nights and plans for the next day.

I got ready for bed and grabbed my journal from my desk and started to write about this day while stroking the heart dangling from my neck.

_November 16, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is one very fun day. Before school, Alice woke me up by pouring cold water all over me and I tripped while trying to hurry to get my share of pancakes in front of everyone. I asked my mother, Renee to take Edward's silver heart to the new jewelry shop in town so they could put a lace to it. I asked her because this heart symbolizes Edward's presence in my life and I want it always with me because essentially, Edward is a part of the essence of my life. Anyway, enough about Eddie. At school, we had to introduce ourselves to EVERYONE in every class, it was so embarrassing. I also met Angela, Tyler, Mike, Ben and Eric {Jazz and Rose's friends} as well as the plastics composed by Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. The Tanya girl really got on my nerves in lunch that I ended up shoving her to the floor. Well, whatever. She deserved it. After school, she got back to me and said, "I'll do something to you, I just don't know yet. But I'll make sure, it will break your tiny little heart" which was really creepy. But at the same time, I can't think of anything she can get from me. Yet. I guess. The only thing that she could take from me that would hurt are my friends…but they, themselves hate her. So I can disregard it…for now._

_Renee gave me the necklace and it was stunning. It was perfect. I promise to wear it at all times. The whole afternoon was spent in band practice with Rose, Jazz and Alice._

_I can't ask for anything else. My life is happy. I've got friends, family and everything I need. I'm truly happy. But my selfish side still wants and believes that Edward will show up some day. _

_I gotta go. I'm tired and sleepy. I wouldn't want Alice to wake me with cold water again._

_Later,_

_B._

**

* * *

Okay. How did you like it?**

**The song in this Chapter is Avril Lavigne's Keep Holding On!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! :D**

**All my Love,**

_**C.**_


	8. Bronze and Green

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! I actually reached 100+! I wasn't expecting that…**

**My 100****th**** reviewer is ****VeggieGirl15****! YAY!**

**Oh and to those who thought Tanya would get our Bella's necklace, sorry but no. that's a good one though…But I couldn't think of how to add it…And to those who thought they were in High School, Sorry! I wasn't really paying attention to the school's name…but they were in middle school in the previous chapter.**

**You'll finally meet EDDIE&EMMIE! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and it's characters :p**

**Here's Chapter 7: Bronze and Green!**

**

* * *

FOUR YEARS LATER!**

**Ages:**

**Isabella Swan: 17; Alice Swan: 16; Rosalie Hale: 17; Jasper Hale: 17; Edward Cullen: 17; Emmet Cullen: 18**

"Bella. GET UP!" Alice screamed while jumping on me.

"WHAT?" I managed to choke out.

"It's the first day of classes! We're officially juniors today!" She said, excitement washing her tone.

"So? That doesn't mean I have to wake up at" I knew it was early so I looked at the digital clock by my bed. "5:30!"

"Oh it does. I'm gonna help you get ready today!"

"Oh no. not Barbie Bella again!" I whined. I just really hated being taken care of especially with the way I dress! But honestly, Alice and Rose does a good job, they actually turn me from 'Plain Jane' to a living Barbie doll, just like them. But only paler and plainer version.

"It would be alright Bella! I promise! Just get into the shower while I put an outfit together. I'll leave it here on your bed. Then when you're done changing, I'll fix your hair."

"Yea. Sure, Alice. Whatever." I said. I knew there was nothing I could do to get out of this, so why fight the all mighty and all knowing Alice?

After breakfast, I drove Alice and myself in my midnight blue Mercedes Guardian even though she has her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Our parents gave us these cars on our birthdays as gifts, I couldn't be any happier with this car, it was perfect. We parked besides Rosalie's red BMW M3 which is convertible. I expect this year to be same as the last, just that prom was added. I noticed a new-looking silver Volvo two parking spaces down from us. Maybe they were new, most cars here were second hand or trucks because people in this town didn't have as much as we did.

"Morning Rose, Jazz!" I greeted them as I got out of my car. As she got out of the passenger side, Alice ran up to Jasper, they were dating for about a year now, I'm happy for them.

"Good Morning Bells, Alice!" They said.

"Mornin' guys, COME ON! More energy! We're juniors now, 'kay? JUNIORS!" Alice said while making movements with her hands. We all laughed at her and made our way to class.

I saw Angela, waving frantically at me from the History building.

"Good Morning Angela!"

"Mornin' Bells!" she said as she hugged me.

"So, I bet you're off to History as well?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Too bad Ben isn't in this class with us.." she said then she sighed. Angela and Ben were dating for…I don't know, forever, probably.

I was making my way to History with Angela, greeting everybody I know. Then I saw a flash of weird bronze hair. I definitely didn't know the person, so I just continued to walk to class with Angela.

I sat in the back corner by the window while Angela sat in front of me besides Sophia Smith. That was fine since they are best friends and I don't mind sitting alone. I'm the suffer-inside type, if you hadn't noticed. Well that applied when I my patience didn't snap.

I looked at the window, it was raining. I was so distracted that I didn't notice that someone to my right until that someone spoke.

"Hey there, you don't like the rain much, don't you?" A low booming voice said.

I looked at the person beside me. He was…BIG. He had muscles all over, it was obvious from his tight fitting shirt, he looked like a serious weight lifter. He had brown, curly hair and brown eyes and dimples in each cheek. I found him cute immediately, like he was a gigantic teddy bear. Definitely Rose's type.

"Nope, I don't…" I said as I sighed.

"My name's Emmett. Emmett Cullen. I'm new here." He said with a grin while extending his hand for me to shake.

I took his large hand and said, "I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella!" I said with a grin.

I don't know what else to say, thankfully the teacher came and started the class which was mainly orientation. I got really bored so I took out my composition notebook to continue my newest piece so we could rehearse it later in band practice.

I was so concentrated in my writing that I didn't realize that Emmett slipped a note until he poked my and pointed at it.

I opened it and it read:

_Sorry to distract you Bella, but can me and my bro sit with you in lunch? We really wouldn't want to be alone since we're new…and I consider you a friend already._

I really didn't think Alice, Jazz and Rose would mind two new additions to our little group. Since this guy is cute and all, I even think that Rose would thank me for this. So I wrote:

_Sure. It's fine, I even think you guys and my friends would really get along well._

I slipped it to him and he grinned at me and I smiled back. Right on cue, the bell rang, alerting everyone for next class. I had Trig next and I don't know anyone in this class.

The whole morning passed in a blur. No one was paying attention in class since it was orientation. Even in Music class, which was one of my favorite subjects didn't catch my attention, maybe something was wrong with me. I only started to be alert at lunch.

I was waiting for Emmett to come around when my little pixie tackled me.

"Hey Bells! I agree to you, allowing them sit with us!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" What was she talking about?

"The Cullens! Emmett and his brother." She said in a 'duh' tone.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I have my ways Bells. We'll see you at our usual table!" she said and she winked.

With that, she went to our usual table with Jazz and Rosalie who were giving me apologetic smiles. I just laughed at them.

After a little more waiting, someone scooped me for a big bear hug. I knew only one person who could do that. Emmett. I laughed at him.

"Can't…..breath" I managed to gasp. Then he let me go.

"Sorry little Bells. Here, meet my less-entertaining/interesting brother, Edward" he said as he pointed to the person to his left who I didn't notice before because of Emmet's size.

This guy was the one I saw this morning. He had the same unruly bronze hair. I didn't notice much of him but now, I can see him clearly. He had emerald eyes that were so deep. He had the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. He was tall, probably 6"2' and had a muscled body, not much like Emmet's though, but still built.

"Hi there. I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry for my brother's attitude, he's just being a teddy bear." He said with a laugh as he stretched out his hand for me to shake.

His voice was so gorgeous. Like honey and velvet. And his laugh, so…perfect. Yes. Perfect. He will never like me, I was plain and not interesting. And he was. I blushed as I said "I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella!" as I shook his hand, I felt an electric jolt that went through me. I guess he felt it too cause he jerked his hand away as I did.

"Uhm…guys, I'm getting hungry! Let's get some food!" Emmett said. And we all laughed our way to the line.

We got in line and got our food into our trays. I lead them to where Alice, Jazz and Rose were sitting.

"Attention people" I said to my table because the three of them were so engrossed in whatever they were talking about that they didn't sense us come. "This is Emmett and Edward, they're the new ones who are gonna sit with us this fine day." and hopefully all the time.

"Hi Emmett, Edward" they said as we sat down. I sat down beside Alice, my usual seat. Edward sat beside me 'cause Emmet got the chair besides Rosalie in our circle of six.

"I'm Alice, the hyper one!" Alice said with a toothy grin as she waved her tiny hand.

"I'm Jasper, the…calm one?" Jazz said it like a question and we all laughed.

"Let me guess, you guys are together?" Emmett said.

"Yes we are. How did you know?" Alice said with wide eyes.

"You guys are opposites and it works. See, Jasper here keeps you calm when you're hyper." Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Well, beautiful, what's your name?" Emmett asked Rosalie.

Rose blushed, well that's new. She never did. "I'm Rosalie the-" she tried to finish but Emmett cut her off.

"The beautiful and perfect one." He said and everyone giggled except for Rose and Emmett 'cause she was blushing and Emmet was just looking at her.

We flowed into an easy discussion while eating. Turns out, they were both adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They moved from NYC to here because their mother wanted to live in a small town such as Forks and their dad was sick of the big city hospital, he's a surgeon. Our little discussion got interrupted when Tanya and her group approached out table.

"Hey there, I believe that you're Edmund, right?" Tanya purred to Edward's ear. I felt…mad? I don't know how to describe it…but the scene was sort of funny since she didn't even have his name right and Edward stiffened then made a disgusted face.

"Sorry, no. I'm Edward, I don't know any Edmund. Hi to you too." Edward said in a disgusted tone.

I guess Tanya smelled defeat 'cause she started to sneer at us again.

"Why do you even hang out with these losers? You're so gorgeous, why don't you join us?" she said.

"Uhm…no thank you. I'm already enjoying where I am." Edward said politely while staring at me, I blushed and looked away. Only now did I notice that Emmett was not listening at all, he was just staring at Rose…lovingly? Just the way Rose is looking back at him.

"Whatever Edward. You'll come around sometime. Just come to me if you're sick of these people, especially sick of Isabella here. She's been getting everything that I deserve to have into her dirty little hands. Too bad you decided to join this painfully plain jane." She said.

"I don't think that would happen anytime soon. I enjoy her presence more than I will ever like you. And for the record, Bella is stunning especially when compared to you!" He replied and she walked away, defeated as I blushed and looked down.

I didn't realize that I was gripping on the table so hard that my knuckles were white. I only noticed when Edward touched my hands soothingly as he whispered, "Don't worry Bella. It's all fine now. Don't let her get to you." Then he caressed my cheek.

I just sat there, shocked until the bell rang and we all stood up.

"Any of you people having Chemistry next?" I asked. I really don't want to be alone in this class since we needed lab partners, I was wishing for Emmet because he had a really great sense of humor and all.

"I do." Edward said.

"Okay, let's go!" and with that, we all went to class. Alice and Jazz had history while Emmett and Rose had music.

As we walked, we were silent. But it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Then we reached the class room.

Each lab table had two seats. I took the one at the back, by the window again and Edward sat beside me. We didn't have any time to talk so I was just thinking…

I got lost in my thoughts as soon as Mr. Banner started the orientation. Edward…Edward…he has the same name as my good old Eddie! Maybe I could call him that…or maybe not. This Edward has emerald eyes that are so pretty…and bronze hair…OH MY GOSH. Can it be? No! Yes! What? I miss him so much…can they be the same person?

I toyed with my necklace. The heart from my Edward. Then I heard a velvet voice beside me.

"Hey! That heart pendant is really pretty. I believe I've seen it before." He said while eying my necklace.

My breath got caught in my throat. Of course. He gave me to this in the orphanage. How do I tell him this…I'm not even sure if it's really him. I'll just ask him about the pendant…and maybe it would come up.

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"I got it from my mother but I gave it to my first lo—I mean I gave it to my best friend in the orphanage where I came from." He replied as he sighed. Maybe he was thinking about me. Wait, was he supposed to say first love? I'll let that slip, I need to know more.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked with urgency. I really have to know.

"Her name was--" He started but got cut by Mr. Banner's demanding voice.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Please pay attention! Going back…." He said and continued with his lecture.

We never said a word again during class. I got caught up again in my thoughts. What if it really is him? What do I do? How do I tell him? He might not believe me since he's so gorgeous while I'm so plain, nothing of me could ever deserve him and he might think that I was just using this so we could get closer and use him for show off, like the Tanya. All those thoughts kept bothering me and was only disrupted when someone poked my ribs.

I looked to my side and saw Adonis, himself.

"Bella, let's go! You might be late." He said, his eyes were filled with amusement.

"Huh?"

"Classes were over…two minutes ago. You didn't even move until I poked you."

"Oh…I'm sorry about that."

"What's your next sub? Mine's Trig."

"Too bad, mine's Gym but I guess Jasper's there, I saw his schedule the other day."

We were out of the classroom by now when I gave him directions to his next class.

"I'll see you later then, Bella" he said.

"Sure. Bye." I said then I started to stalk off to gym. The only class I had with my girls.

I went to the locker to get changed into whatever Alice has packed for me when I saw Alice and Rose also changing.

"Hey girls!" I said.

"Hey Bells." They both said.

"So, how do you guys like Edward and Emmett?" I asked. I was curious about what they would say. Especially Rose because of how she looked at Emmett at lunch.

"They're great! I really think that we could all get along well!" Alice said in her cheerful voice.

"Yeah. Especially Emmet. He's…" Rose said in her dreamy voice.

"Perfect for you!" I finished for her.

"Yes he is!" Alice said as we went to the court. Rose didn't get a chance to answer back since the class has already started.

Today we had to play badminton, good thing Alice was my partner…she did most of the work. I really feel sorry for her, she was soaked in sweat while I was…just standing there. After class, we went to change when Rose brought up the topic of Emmett and Edward again.

"So, Bella, I already told Alice but I forgot to tell you…" She started to say but she looked away from me.

"What is it Rose? Just spit it out!" I said, I was faking irritation while trying to hold in my laughter.

"Okay. Since we have band practice today, I asked if Emmett and Edward could come since they could play well, they could even be part of our band, if you guys like!" She said in one breath. I could say she really liked Emmett 'cause she usually didn't allow anyone to join or even watch us.

"Why would you do that? Besides the fact that they play well. I guess you found out in Music class." All I needed now is for her to say that she liked Emmet and I have all the proof needed…

"becauseireallylikeEmmetCullensopleasehelpme!" She said as Alice and I laughed. [translation: because I really like Emmet Cullen so please help me]

"I knew it! Now, let's go before they decide to leave!" Alice said.

"Yeah. Let's go guys!" I said. This is gonna be great! I'll have a chance to talk to Edward and find out if he really is my Edward.

As we walked out to the parking lot, Tanya walked up to me with a glare.

"He will be mine Isabella. He will. You've been taking away everything from me, you worthless slut!" She said.

"Like you deserve anything." Rosalie sneered at her.

"I deserve everything she has, she took them away from me! including Edward!" Tanya screamed as she shoved me to the floor.

I just waited for the impact but it never came. I felt two strong arms holding me and supporting my weight. I looked up to see a very irritated looking Edward.

"How dare you say that? You don't own me and I choose who I want to be with! And guess what Tanya, I choose Bella over you!" He said in an intimidating voice as he steadied me. Even when he was angry, his voice was still perfect!

"Whatever, Cullen." She said then she stalked off.

"Uhm…Hey there Edward, Jasper and Emmett I didn't see you guys there!" Alice said.

Well, I didn't even notice Jazz and Emmett until she said that.

"Well, we were came in time to hear Tanya's little rant." Emmett said.

"Oh." The three of us said pathetically. We were sort of used to it. But it kinda hurts more now.

"Let's get out of here!" Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Yeah, let's go to Alice's and Bella's crib!" Jasper said, which just made us laugh more.

"Kay, lead the way Bells!" Emmett said as we headed to our respective cars.

**

* * *

Sorry guys, but I have to end it here because I've got to go somewhere :(**

**I promise to update ASAP.**

**Please leave reviews! :D I really love them, they inspire me! ;)**

**Oh, do you guys want an EPOV for this chapter? I'm not promising anything...Yet. :) If ever I make an EPOV, it will be Chapter 9 of this story and it will cover THIS chapter and the next one.  
**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	9. Brown Forever

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I love 'em!**

**As promised, EPOV! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own no Cullen or any Twilight character for that matter.**

**Chapter 10: Brown forever.**

* * *

"_Hey Eddie!" Bella said._

"_Yes Bells?"_

"_Let's go play by our tree!" she said in excitement._

"_Sure Bells, let's go!"_

_As we approached the tree, the whole scene shifted, it was still the same place but at a different circumstance…_

"_Please be safe. I'm not gonna be here anymore to pick you up when you fall." I told my frail best friend._

"_I'll try. For you." She said, her voice was husky. I hated to see her in pain! It pains me as well, and it brings agony to my heart that I am the reason for her hurting._

"_Thanks…for everything" I said then she started shaking and she cried again, both of us knowing that this was the end…for real._

"_Goodbye, Isabella. I love you. I'll miss you…so much" I said as I tried to smile but my voice broke._

"_I guess this is it then. Goodbye, Eddie. Don't ever forget me. I love you and I'll miss you so, so much. And good luck with life!" she said then she cried to my chest._

_With that, I kissed her cheek then hugged her until someone screamed._

"_EDWARD! DR. AND MRS. CULLEN ARE HERE! DON'T KEEP THEM WAITING!" Angela screamed._

_I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Take care of yourself." Then hugged her again. My tears were falling uncontrollably that I think they fell on her hair._

_With that, I walked back to the orphanage without another word. I walked away from my old life. I walked away from my best friend. I walked away from the center of my existence. I walked away from the reason of my life. I walked away from my everything. I walked away from my Bella._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

6:30, flashed on my alarm clock. I better get up and wake Emmett. I touched my cheek and found tears. This always happens when I dream about her.

Today is our first day in our new school, Forks High. I feel a bit nervous, times like this is when I look down at the bracelet I got from my best friend, Bella when I was still in the orphanage. Crazy as it seems, I never forgot about her through the years, her brown locks, chocolate eyes, crimson blush and pale complexion. I wish I never left. I wanted her instead of Emmett when he showed up. But I still hold onto the hope that I'll see her again one day.

I walked out of my room to Emmett's. I opened his door to see Emmett, sound asleep with drool all over his pillow. It was quite a funny sight but I was here to wake him up. I went to his bathroom and got cold water. This is the only way to get him up…

"Hey Emmett, get up!" I shoved him, he didn't even budge.

"Fine, be that way." I said as I poured the cold water all over him.

"AAAAAHHHH! It's cold! What the hell Edward?" he said while jumping from the cold water.

"It's about time you woke up! Get ready then go down for breakfast! We've got to be early today!" I said.

"Where we going?" God, he can be stupid sometimes.

"Uhm..let me see…TO SCHOOL maybe?" I told him sarcastically.

"Oh…I hope the blonde beauty I saw yesterday will be there." He said. According to him, he saw THE most beautiful blonde girl yesterday in the mall's music store with a brunette girl and a pixie like one with a blonde guy.

"Yeah. Whatever. Just get ready." With that, I left him in his room and went to my own to get ready.

I decided that since it was cold, I'll wear jeans with a knitted V-neck long sleeve shirt and a gray coat. I took a warm shower and got into my clothes. I grabbed my backpack then went down to be greeted by the smell blueberry pancakes.

"Morning Edward" Esme, our adoptive mom said.

"Morning mom."

"So, how do you feel about being a new junior in school?" she asked.

"I'm a bit nervous. But I guess I'll be fine." I said as I ate the last slice of pancake then I emptied my glass of orange juice.

"We'll be going now, mom!" I said as I grabbed Emmett and dragged him to the door.

"Bye kids." She said.

We got loaded into my silver Volvo C3. I got this for my birthday while Emmett got a white Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. I insisted on driving us today because my car is smaller and less ostentatious compared to his since cars here of teenagers like ourselves were usually second hand and beat unlike our brand new ones.

As I started to speed down to school, I turned on the radio and Clair de Lune played.

"Heck, man. Don't you get tired of THE classics?" Emmett asked in a mocking tone.

"Well, no. At least, this is REAL music. Compared to the rap stuff now." I retorted.

"Touché" Emmett said and we began to laugh.

The school was still empty. I parked near to office for convenience. Emmett and I walked up to the office and was greeted by an old woman.

"Good Morning, may I help you?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Good Morning miss, we're new and we were wondering if we could get our locker numbers and schedule for today?" I said politely, not trusting Emmett to say the right stuff.

"Names please?"

"Emmett and Edward Cullen." Emmett said.

"Here you go, I also inserted a map of the school so you won't get lost unless you want to ask around. Have fun!" She said in an enthusiastic voice.

"Thank you." Emmett and I said in unison as we got out.

When we got out, the parking was already full and there were students all around, looking for their friends. I noticed a red BMW M3 convertible and a midnight blue Mercedes Guardian. Wow, I mean, who would need all that armored metal? Oh well.

We started walking to class. Emmett had World History while I had Music.

I entered the music room only to be met by curious glances, whispers and silent giggles from the girls and death glares from the boys. I approached the teacher and handed him my slip.

"Good Morning, sir. Please sign my slip, I'm new here compared to the others. " I said.

"Good Morning, you may take the seat next to Alice Swan. Alice please raise your hand." He said.

A petite, white hand flashed up and I made my way. It appears to belong to a pixie like girl. She had pale skin, jet black hair that pointed everywhere and a set of blue eyes. She smiled at me and said,

"My name's Alice, what's yours?" she placed her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Edward." I took her small hand and we shook hands.

"Well nice to meet you, Edward." She said. I just smiled.

"Mr. Cullen, since you are new and we start every class with some music playing, would you please play something for us?" The teacher said.

"Of course sir, may I use the piano?" I asked, as courtesy.

"Sure you may." He said. With that, I made my way to the piano in front of the classroom. I already had a piece in mind. I sat down on the piano bench and I felt more watched but I didn't care.

I closed my eyes as I prepared to play one of my compositions, this one inspired by Bella. I played a sweet tune, wordlessly talking about fun, friendship and love. The melody began to slow down and became heartbreakingly melancholic and filled with agony, but in the end, the melody became a bit more hopeful but still painful. The last note rang in the silence that filled the whole classroom. I opened my eyes and turned my attention to the people around me.

All of them had the same mask of shock.

"That was very good, Mr. Cullen." The teacher said.

"Thank you, sir." I said as I stood up.

"May I know, is there a story behind this marvelous composition?" he asked curiously.

"Yes there is. The story is about two best friends who gets separated. Both are pained, especially the one who is narrating in this piece but he still holds on to a bit of hope that they will meet again, someday." I said. This was really the story behind it. I guess not a lot of people get the unfortunate fate I have when it came to childhood.

"Thank you for sharing Mr. Cullen, you may sit down now." I nodded and made my way to the seat beside Alice. The teacher then began to talk about passion in music and all. I didn't find it interesting since I already have that. The rest of the class passed in a blur.

I said my goodbye to Alice and made my way to English Literature, which I will be having with Emmett.

"Hey man." I said as greeting to my brother as I sat down beside him.

"Yo. Okay, here's the thing, I met this Isabella girl in History. She's one of those from the mall yesterday and she's really nice but a bit shy and quiet. I asked her if we could sit with her and her friends at lunch and she said yes." Emmett said.

"Okay…" I said. Then the class begun. Like music, it passed like a blur. And so did Gym and History, since I was alone.

When lunch came, I met up with Emmett by the canteen so we could go to this Isabella girl at the same time. We went inside and I saw Emmett pull a girl with brunette hair into a big bear hug. The girl immediately recognized him and started giggling.

"Can't…..breath" she managed to gasp. Then he let her go.

"Sorry little Bells. Here, meet my less-entertaining or interesting brother, Edward" he said as he pointed to me.

This girl was beautiful, gorgeous. She had brunette hair that reached the middle of her back. She had a heart shaped face and pale complexion. She had the same pair of chocolate brown eyes as that hunted me for a while now, but I can't be sure. She was skinny and probably frail, like a porcelain doll, handle with care.

"Hi there. I'm Edward Cullen. Sorry for my brother's attitude, he's just being a teddy bear." I said with a laugh as I stretched out my hand for her to shake.

She blushed crimson , oh what a pretty blush! Then she said "I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella!" as she shook my hand, I felt an electric jolt that went through me. I guess she felt it too cause she jerked her hand away as I did.

"Uhm…guys, I'm getting hungry! Let's get some food!" Emmett interrupted. And we all laughed our way to the line.

We got in line and got our food into our trays. She led us to where Alice, a blonde guy with blue eyes who looks a bit like a cowboy and a blonde girl with blue eyes who looks like a runway model, judging by their hair and eye color they were twins.

"Attention people" Bella said to the table because the three of them were so engrossed in whatever they were talking about that they didn't sense us come. "This is Emmett and Edward, they're the new ones who are gonna sit with us this fine day." She said as she pointed at us, consecutively.

"Hi Emmett, Edward" they said as we sat down. Bella sat down beside Alice. I sat beside her 'cause I wanted to get to know her more and Emmet got the chair besides Rosalie in our circle of six anyway.

"I'm Alice, the hyper one!" Alice said with a toothy grin as she waved her tiny hand.

"I'm Jasper, the…calm one?" the cowboy-like blonde guy said it like a question and we all laughed.

"Let me guess, you guys are together?" Emmett said.

"Yes we are. How did you know?" Alice said with wide eyes. Little did she know that Emmett could read people and their relationships, it was like a special gift but technically it was just common sense or logic.

"You guys are opposites and it works. See, Jasper here keeps you calm when you're hyper." Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Well, beautiful, what's your name?" Emmett asked the blonde girl with blue eyes.

The blonde girl blushed and said, "I'm Rosalie the-" she tried to finish but Emmett cut her off.

"The beautiful and perfect one." He said and everyone giggled except for Rosalie and Emmett 'cause she was blushing and Emmet was just looking at her. I bet this was the girl that he said was THE most beautiful goddess yesterday.

We flowed into an easy discussion while eating. We told them about our life in NYC, the reasons why we moved here to Forks and also about our parents. Our little discussion was interrupted when…

"Hey there, I believe that you're Edmund, right?" a slutty voice purred into my ear, making me stiffen and put on a disgusted face. Bella stiffened as well from beside me, but no one but myself noticed since the other four were busy with themselves.

"Sorry, no. I'm Edward, I don't know any Edmund. Hi to you too." I said in a disgusted tone. Yes, I was brought up being though manners and being the perfect gentleman but I think I'll pass this time.

I guess this girl felt defeat 'cause she started to question me.

"Why do you even hang out with these losers? You're so gorgeous, why don't you join us?" she said.

"Uhm…no thank you. I'm already enjoying where I am." I said as politely as I can while I stared at Bella, she blushed and looked away.

"Whatever Edward. You'll come around sometime. Just come to me if you're sick of these people, especially sick of Isabella here. She's been getting everything that I deserve to have into her dirty little hands. Too bad you decided to join this painfully plain jane." She said accusingly, looking at Bella up and down.

Okay, now she's really done it, Bella's knuckles were now white from being held too tightly. I won't let anyone hurt this girl beside me physically or emotionally, that I vowed to myself like I did with my Bellsey. "I don't think that would happen anytime soon. I enjoy her presence more than I will ever like you. And for the record, Bella is stunning especially when compared to you!" I replied icily and she walked away, defeated as Bella blushed and looked down.

I guess she didn't realize that she was gripping on the table so hard that her knuckles were white. She only noticed when I touched her hands soothingly, trying to loosen them up as I whispered, "Don't worry Bella. It's all fine now. Don't let her get to you." Then I caressed her cheek, I really couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. Her skin was so soft, even softer than I imagined.

She just sat there in shock, as I was, until the bell rang.

"Any of you people having Chemistry next?" She asked. I bet she really don't want to be alone in this class since we needed lab partners and she had enough of Tanya for the day.

"I do." I said, inwardly making a happy dance at the thought that Bella and I at least had a class together.

"Okay, let's go!" and with that, we all went to class. Alice and Jazz had history while Emmett and Rose had music.

As we walked, we were silent. But it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Then we reached the class room.

Each lab table had two seats. Bella took the one at the back, by the window and I sat beside her. We didn't have any time to talk so I was just thinking…

I got all thinking. Isabella, Bella, Bella. She was beautiful, like God created her for to be an angel. Her face, plastered on my mind. Her brown hair and chocolate brown eyes…then suddenly another image popped into my head, one of Bells my best friend from the orphanage. They had the same brown locks…and the same chocolate eyes…can it be? Yes? No? What?

I stole a glance at Bella. She looked deep in thought as well and was toying…with a silver heart pendant, that was like the one I gave Bells. I better ask her…

"Hey! That heart pendant is really pretty. I believe I've seen it before." I said while eying her necklace.

"Really? Where?" She asked simply.

"I got it from my mother but I gave it to my first lo—I mean I gave it to my best friend in the orphanage where I came from." I replied as I sighed. My Bella, I miss her so much. She's been inspiring me until I got to now.

"Really? What's her name?" She asked in urgency. I could tell that she was dying to know so I decided to tell her.

"Her name was--" I started but got cut by Mr. Banner's demanding voice.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Please pay attention! Going back…." He said and continued with his lecture.

We never said a word again during class. I got caught up again in my thoughts. What if it really is her? What do I do? How do I tell her? She might not believe me since she's so gorgeous while I'm so average, nothing of me could ever deserve an angel like her!

"Okay, class dismissed." Mr. Banner said.

I looked at Bella but she didn't move, I believe still caught up in her own world.

I decided to poke her in the ribs so she would be back in reality.

"Bella, let's go! You might be late." I said.

"Huh?" was her reply, obviously caught for not paying attention.

"Classes were over…two minutes ago. You didn't even move until I poked you."

"Oh…I'm sorry about that."

"What's your next sub? Mine's Trig."

"Too bad, mine's Gym but I guess Jasper's there, I saw his schedule the other day."

We were out of the classroom by now when she gave me directions to my next class.

"I'll see you later then, Bella" I said.

"Sure. Bye." she said then she started to stalk off to gym.

I had this class with the boys but it wasn't the best class to have fun. I mean, it's Trig for crying out loud. I arrived but I only saw Emmett, no cowboy looking blonde Jasper in sight.

"Hey bro." Emmett said as I sat down.

"Hey Em." I said.

"So guess what?"

"What?"

"We're going to the Swan's place today!"

"Why?"

"The four of them are in a band and I wanna hear them play and we might even be allowed to join!"

"Okay…sure. But what if they make us play?"

"Then we play! You've got a lot of songs anyway."

"Sure." Was all I said. Emmett and I have been engaged in music for…forever. I had some music classes that thought me how to play the piano and the guitar while Emmett learned to play the drums. I can sing and compose, I compose when I'm inspired or bored.

Jasper came in but we didn't have time to talk since our teacher came in the same time he did. As like the other classes, I felt stares on me but I ignored it. I was actually excited to go to Bella's home. The class passed in a blur then the three of us darted out of the room to meet the girls.

As we were walking towards the parking lot, we saw and heard a discussion.

"He will be mine Isabella. He will. You've been taking away everything from me, you worthless slut!" Tanya Denali from lunch sneered at a girl that was facing her back to us so we didn't see her face but she had long brown hair.

"Like you deserve anything." A blonde sneered at her. I only realized now who were they, Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

"I deserve everything she has, she took them away from me! including Edward!" Tanya screamed as she shoved the beautiful brunette to the floor.

I had to think fast or else, Bella is gonna get hurt. I ran to her and held her before she made contact with the floor. I realized that her eyes were closed, probably waiting for impact. I was boiling with anger to what Tanya did to Bella and why would she think that she owns me? and judging by her personality, Rose was right, she didn't deserve anything compared to Bella. Bella opened her eyes at that moment and looked up to me with a slight blush crossing her cheeks.

"How dare you say that? You don't own me and I choose who I want to be with! And guess what Tanya, I choose Bella over you!" I said in an intimidating voice that dripped with venom as I steadied Bella. This girl is so frail, better be careful. She was so frail that she reminds me of good old Bells, I had to save her all the time to save her from hospital visits.

"Whatever, Cullen." She said then she stalked off.

"Uhm…Hey there Edward, Jasper and Emmett I didn't see you guys there!" Alice said.

"Well, we were came in time to hear Tanya's little rant." Emmett said.

"Oh." The three of them said pathetically. We I guess they were used to it, judging by their expressions. How dare they let that Tanya hurt them?! I bet that they're so much better than her, obviously!

"Let's get out of here!" Emmett said, trying to lighten up the mood and it worked, we all laughed.

"Yeah, let's go to Alice's and Bella's crib!" Jasper said, which just made us laugh more. That guy certainly has a way to control emotions.

"Kay, lead the way Bells!" Emmett said as we headed to our respective cars.

**

* * *

Okay…so, this is my first ever EPOV.**

**I don't know if it's nice or not, so please, REVIEW!**

**Do you guys think I should write another EPOV on the realization about Bella? Tell me!!**

**Thanks guys!**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	10. A Picture is All it Takes

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really LOVE them! So much! So, keep 'em coming! :)**

**I promise to make an EPOV from the prev. chapter to the one coming up. So technically, it'll be the 9****th**** chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Cullen or Twilight character.**

**I bring to you, Chapter 8: A Picture is All it Takes**

* * *

We reached home at record time. Turns out, we all like to drive fast and Edward owned the Volvo from the parking lot this morning.

Alice immediately ran out to Jasper while I took my time inside my car. Clair de Lune was playing in my stereo and I listened to it, waiting for it to finish. I reached for the door handle absentmindedly then I realized it wasn't there. A hand grabbed mine instead and pulled me out of the car so I stumbled out. Alice.

"Why do you even stay in your car to listen to that kind of music?" She asked.

"It relaxes me…" I said. I looked around and bushed. Everyone was looking at me, it seems I took too much alone time inside my car.

"Well, now that you're out, let's get in and have a little snack before we start band practice!" Alice said as she pulled me and we barged into the house, everyone laughing behind us.

"WE'RE HOME!" she squealed and mom came out of nowhere.

"Hi girls! I see you've brought new people with you." She said as her eyes reached Emmett and Edward who were absorbing their surroundings. Emmet was looking at the tray of cookies in the kitchen while something caught Edward's eye from the shelf of pictures.

"Oh, yes mom. They're new. This is Emmett" I said as I pointed to Emmett. "and this is Edward." Then I pointed to Edward. They all shook hands.

"This is a very beautiful home you have, Mrs. Swan." Edward said.

"Why, Thank you Edward. But please, don't call me Mrs. Swan, I prefer Renee or even Mom." She said as she smiled at Edward.

"I must agree with Edward, but I bet you're a great cook judging by the smell of those…." Emmett said as he eyed the cookies and we all laughed.

"Help yourselves kids. I'll just be up in my room if you need anything."

"Bye mom!" Alice, I, Rosalie and Jazz said. We were used to calling the other's parents 'mom' or 'dad' since we were all really close.

"Bye Renee!" Emmett and Edward said.

We all headed for the cookies in the dining table and started to eat them. Good thing Renee made a lot. Emmett half of it! Which leaves the rest of us with only two each!

After eating, we decided to start playing some of our compositions.

As we were headed to the music room, Edward poked me and said, "Hey, can I ask you something…?"

"Sure. What is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, here, I'll show you." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the shelf of pictures. I felt the jolt of electricity again but I invited it.

"You guys go ahead…We'll follow!" I screamed to the others who nodded, confusion all over their faces.

"Just hurry back. And no monkey business!" Emmett said and they all burst out laughing as I rolled my eyes.

By now, we reached the shelf and the others were out of sight. Edward got one of the pictures in the second level of the shelf and handed it to me. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Just look at it first before I ask you anything." He said, eying the picture frame which was turned upside down on my hands.

I turned it right side up. It was a scanned version of the picture Eddie left for me. I missed Eddie so much, I hope he's doing well. I smiled and absentmindedly stroked Eddie's face in the picture.

"Uhm…Bella, can you tell me about this picture?" Edward said nervously.

"Sure…This is a picture of me and my best friend, Eddie in the orphanage where Alice and I came from. He was always there for me especially when I fall, he would always help me back up." I laughed a bit at some memories. " And this tree," I pointed to the tree behind the two children in the picture, "was our special place, we would play games here or just enjoy each other's company. But then, one day he got adopted. I was pretty devastated at that time because he was everything to me. I had to keep in mind that it was for his future and I better not ruin it. The day of his departure, he gave me this heart and asked me to keep safe and to never forget him." A few tears escaped my eyes as I brought back memories of Eddie especially his good bye while I toyed with my pendant.

Edward surprised me when he pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe it. Bella, is it really you?" He said in a shaky voice, a few tears also escaped his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I have a copy of this picture…" He pulled out his wallet and showed me. The front photo was the same as the one in the frame, only smaller so it would fit.

"So…YOU'RE REALLY EDDIE?" I squealed.

"and you're REALLY BELLSEY?" he said with glitter in his eyes, he's so cute! I smiled when he called me that, that's what he usually called me or sometimes, 'Izzy' slips.

By now, our friends were around us. I bet they were eavesdropping.

"Oh my gosh. Am I meeting THE Eddie of Bella's childhood?" Alice squealed as she pulled Edward into a hug. I was right about the eavesdropping.

"Yes you are! I was wondering in Biology how she had that pendant because as I remember, the one I gave my best friend in the orphanage was very unique, one of a kind if you may and she had the same chocolate brown eyes." He said as he blushed. Why did he blush? I don't know…

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" I squealed as I pulled him into another hug.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

"Oh trust me Edward, she missed you alright. When I met her, she had nothing else to talk about but you!" Alice said to my embarrassment. I buried my face into Eddie's chest as I blushed, trying to hide it from everyone. Which only made everyone laugh harder.

"Edward missed THIS GIRL like hell too! When I first went home, he was so cold towards me. He said that he didn't want me as a brother because he wanted a sister, he wanted his best friend." Emmett said, faking hurt.

"Aww…It's been years, you'll get over it! Plus now, you met Bella!" Edward said to Emmett. Patting his shoulder.

"I guess I couldn't blame you. Bella here is like the younger sister I never had." Emmett said as he patted my head like a kid. In return, I shot him a glare, making everyone giggle at my stubbornness.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen. So it's you. Did you know that some of the songs Bella wrote was--" Rose started but I covered her mouth so she wouldn't finish.

"A lot was about you, you know." Jasper said while wiggling his eyebrows at me and snaking his arms around Alice. I threw him a glare which only made everyone laugh…more.

"Okay…ENOUGH HUMOR AT MY EXPENSE!" I said.

When I said that, they only doubled in laughter, clutching their sides and tears in their eyes. I made an irritated noise and attempted to stomp or walk away but I was only stopped when a pair of strong arms snaked their way around my waist.

"What, you done laughing at me?" I said a little sharper than I intended.

"Sorry Bells, you were really funny. And thanks for the songs. I also wrote a bit about you…" He said, sincerity rang in his every word.

"Thanks Eddie…I can call you that, right? Like old times?" I asked, I wasn't sure…he might not like it.

"Sure. But only YOU can call me that and I can call you anything I please." He said and I giggled.

"Okay…enough chit-chat, LET'S PLAY SOME MUSIC!" Emmett boomed and we all laughed at his excitement.

We got into the Music room only to laugh at the faces of Edward and Emmett when they got in. Their faces here shocked and their mouths formed an 'o'

"Welcome to Sky Fly's Jamming Room!" Jasper said and the four of us laughed some more while Eddie and Emmett were still dumbfounded.

"Guys, shut your mouths, you might get flies in them!" Rosalie said and we doubled in laughter at the face of embarrassment of Edward and Emmett. Edward just looked down as he blushed while Emmett had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's just…" Edward started.

"SO FREAKIN COOL!" Emmett screamed like a girl, making us laugh again.

"Alright. Listen up guys, you're the first ones here besides us, our parents and the construction people, technically. I know how it feels to be here for the first time." Jasper said.

"And we'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone and just keep it in the band?" Rosalie said.

"We won't." they both said.

"Okay…LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Alice screamed into the mic.

"Whatever Alice. Get out of there first!" I said and she proceeded to sit on the yellow couch which she claimed as hers. We all claimed the different colored couches as ours. Just like Alice, she always stayed on the yellow one while Rosalie sat at the red one, Japer at the green one and I always sat at the blue one. Well today, there were two additions to that. Emmett took the orange one since it was besides Rose's while Edward settled in the seat next to me which was purple.

"So, what instruments do you guys play?" Jasper asked, business like once again. I wanted to laugh but I tried to hold it in.

"I compose, sing, play the piano and a bit of guitar. While Emmie here is a drummer." Edward said.

"COOL! Eddie, Emmie, play for us please!" I said with my best puppy dog face. Which only made the others giggle.

"Sure." He said then he whispered to Emmett what they were playing and Emmett just nodded, no comment at all. I watched as he gracefully made his way to the grand piano and Emmett went to the rarely used drum set. He began to sing and play the piano without Emmett's drumming while looking directly at me:

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter_

_But you feel so far away_

_And I can't lie_

_But every time I leave my heart turns grey_

_And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight..._

By this time, Emmett had already joined him in playing. They were marvelous. Especially Edward's playing and voice. He knew the piece by heart that he didn't have to look at the piano and instead, he looked at me the whole time. I blushed and looked down at that thought.

_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_I can wait, I can wait forever..._

_You look so beautiful today_

_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_

_When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay_

_And I can't lie, but every time I leave my heart turns grey_

_And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight..._

He never broke his gaze from me, I guess he was trying to tell me that he wrote the song for me, that I inspired it, that I was his muse. Edward…I missed him so much and judging by the song, he missed me too.

_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever..._

_I know it feels like forever_

_I guess that's just a price I've gotta pay_

_But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better_

_'Till that day there's nothing else I can do_

_And I just can take it_

_(Just can't take it)_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever_

_When you come my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever..._

The song was so beautiful that it was heart breaking. For me, it talked about how much it hurts to miss the one you love especially when you don't know if you'll ever see each other again even if you would wait forever. I could feel the tears threatening to spill as I tried to blink them back. Edward was perfect. His composition was perfect, I couldn't reach such level that it hurt me that he was too good for me, not just at music but his looks and all. And I knew that already. Just trying to absorb it, I guess_._

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever..._

By the time he finished, everyone was giving them a standing ovation and a single tear fell from my eye. Before I could do anything about it, Edward was already in front of me, wiping that single tear then he pulled me into a hug.

"Let me guess, you wrote that for her?" Jasper asked from behind when we pulled away from the hug.

"Yes I did. It's my favorite composition besides something else that I started working on…"He said as he eyed me, I just ginned at him.

"Thanks for the song number Edward and Emmett, that was some mad drum skills!" I said happily.

"My pleasure, Izzy." Edward said then he played with my hair, making it messy.

"Oh no. you're in trouble." I whispered in his ear as I eyed Alice who's eyes were practically blazing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, EDWARD?" she screamed as she charged at him. We all laughed at the weird scene, a 6'2" guy, backing away from a 4'11" pixie.

"I played with her hair?" He said it like a question while backing away from a very angry Alice. We all doubled in laughter and I shot him an apologetic look while he threw me a pleading one. He just basically asked me to save him from Alice…Fine I'll try.

"Hey Alice!" I said.

"Yes Bella?" she said as she looked at me.

"We still have to play for them. So you can't kill him…" I said as I eyed Edward who had a goofy grin plastered to his face. "YET." I added and his face fell. Why did he have to be so smug, now it's my turn to be smug.

"Okay…What song do you wanna play?" She asked me.

"I wanna play…" I said. I thought of Edward, I ended up smiling.

"Okay…Hey Jazz, Rose what do you say to us playing…." She whispered to them and we all nodded our heads in agreement.

"But wait, I want Bella to be the only one to sing…" Rosalie said. How weird, she usually wanted the spotlight all to herself…now, she just gave it to me. I really didn't like attention but there was nothing I could do about it, I couldn't just force them to sing so I had to do it.

"Fine." Was all I said.

We took our places and our respective instruments. Since I was the only one singing, I didn't have to play anything. Rosalie made her way to the piano which was really important to this song. Alice got her violin from the stand. She decided to learn to play violin a couple of years ago and now, she plays really well. Jasper grabbed the acoustic guitar from it's own stand and he sat on the stool next to where Alice was standing.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Alice screamed and we started to play:

At first it was just Rosalie with the piano, then Jasper with a little guitar chords and a bit of Alice's violin notes.

_Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark.  
Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul;  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold.  
If you asked me how I'm doin', I'd say "Just fine,"  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind..._

_Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.  
_

As the song developed, they played and I sung, I just looked at Edward the whole time. He was looking right back at me. His eyes filled with what I think adoration and something else I couldn't quite comprehend. I just continued to look at him, hoping that he gets the message of the song I wrote.

_  
I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night,  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right.  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark,  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart.  
If you asked me how I'm doin', I'd say "Just fine,"  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind...  
_

_  
Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by._

By this time, I decided to close my eyes and really feel the song I wrote. I sang every word without worry, flawless if you may. I could feel everyone's eyes on me because of my weird action. Alice, Jazz and Rose knew that when I did this, I was pouring my heart into it, which was what I was doing as memories of Edward flashed through my mind.

_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days.  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way._

_Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by._

By the time I was done, I had a few tear tracks on my cheeks and then I was in a hug that I didn't know who gave me. I looked up, Edward. He didn't let go of me so everyone joined into the hug.

"That was...AMAZING Bella!" Edward said.

"You're so good! I think you're even better than Edwardooo here." Emmett said as he patted Edward's head.

"Oh no Emmett, I'm not even good! Edward was the stunning one! Not me!" I insisted, trying to divert the attention from me.

"Bella, since we're done singing, can I kill him now?" Alice asked.

"Sure. But we need to watch and please stay in the garden." I suddenly had a great idea. I guess Alice got what I was planning because there was an unmistakable sparkle in her eye.

"Sure! Now, Edward Cullen, you shall face the consequences of messing with my creation." She said as she dragged Edward out of the room and into our garden, us following behind her, laughing quietly.

**

* * *

OOOH. WHAT WILL THEY DO? /:)  
**

**If you guys were wondering what the song's titles were:**

**Edward's: ****I Can Wait Forever**** by Simple Plan**

**Bella's: ****Not a Day Goes By**** by Lonestar. **

**Please Review, guys. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	11. Heartfelt Music

**Okay…THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I love 'em so much! :]**

**Disclaimer: I own no Cullen, Hale, Swan and Twilight for that matter.**

**This chapter is the last EPOV…for now until something important comes up in the story. Oh and this is EPOV of Chapter 8: A Picture is all it takes. **

**I give you Chapter 11: Heartfelt Music**

* * *

We sped out of school to the Swan's house. Apparently, the red BMW M3 was Rosalie's, it really reflects her personality then the midnight blue Mercedes Guardian was Bella's, I bet her parents got it for her since she was so clumsy, very appropriate for Bella.

We parked in front of a faded white painted house…or maybe mansion. It was bigger than ours but just slightly, it also had three floors. We all got out of our respective cars besides Bella. Alice shot as glances that meant, "shut-up-I'm-planning-something" and we kept quiet. She opened Bella's door, I heard Clair de Lune playing and it seem like Bella was listening to it before she got out. She reached for the door handle only to realize it's absence. Alice grabbed her hand then and pulled her out of the car.

"Why do you even stay in your car to listen to that kind of music?" Alice asked.

"It relaxes me…" Bella said. She looked around and bushed.

"Well, now that you're out, let's get in and have a little snack before we start band practice!" Alice said as she pulled Bella and we barged into the house, while the rest of us were laughing at the sight of Bella and Alice.

"WE'RE HOME!" she squealed and a woman, who I believe is Alice and Bella's mother came from the kitchen.

The inside of their house was…big! . The back part was taken up by a huge curving staircase. The rest of the wall was a glass sliding door that leads to a garden since I can see flowers and grass from here. The left part was taken up by the living room with a huge flat screen and a comfortable looking 'C' shape couch. At the corner was a shelf of pictures. Opposite to the shelf was a door. The right part was obviously the kitchen since there was a dining table, cupboards, stove, refrigerator, and everything else you need for cooking.

"Hi girls! I see you've brought new people with you." The woman said but I wasn't really paying attention. There was a picture on the second row that really got my attention. It was of a little boy and a little girl. They were both laughing and behind them was a big tree…Oh my, is it really her? I have EXACTLLY the same picture in my wallet, but only smaller.

"Oh, yes mom. They're new. This is Emmett" Bella said as she pointed to Emmett. "and this is Edward." Then I pointed to Edward. They all shook hands.

"This is a very beautiful home you have, Mrs. Swan." I said as a compliment, and it really was.

"Why, Thank you Edward. But please, don't call me Mrs. Swan, I prefer Renee or even Mom." She said as she smiled at me.

"I must agree with Edward, but I bet you're a great cook judging by the smell of those…." Emmett said as he eyed the cookies and we all laughed.

"Help yourselves kids. I'll just be up in my room if you need anything."

"Bye mom!" Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Jazz said.

"Bye Renee!" Emmett and I said, we weren't as close to the others yet.

We all headed for the cookies in the dining table and started to eat them. Emmett ate a whole lot, making me feel a bit uncomfortable because he ate half of it. Every time I would question him about his diet, all he says is _"I'm a growing boy"_

After eating, we decided to start playing some of our compositions.

As we were headed to the door by the kitchen, I decided to ask Bella about the picture now, I poked Bella in the ribs then I said, "Hey, can I ask you something…?"

"Sure. What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Well, here, I'll show you." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the shelf of pictures. I felt the jolt of electricity again but I invited it, it felt so special because only with HER do I feel it.

"You guys go ahead…We'll follow!" Bella screamed to the others who nodded, confusion all over their faces, even Bella's.

"Just hurry back. And no monkey business!" Emmett said and they all burst out laughing as Bella and I rolled our eyes.

By now, we reached the shelf and the others were out of sight. I got the picture that I wanted to ask her about from second level of the shelf and handed it to her, making sure that it was upside down. She looked at me, then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just look at it first before I ask you anything." I said, eyeing the picture frame which was turned upside down on 'maybe' my Bella's hands.

She turned it right side up. She smiled a small smile then she caressed the face of the little boy. Maybe, if it really WAS her, she missed me just as much as I missed her. Well, better not get my hopes up so I won't end up getting crushed in the end…I just have to hear it from her myself, I'm such a coward.

"Uhm…Bella, can you tell me about this picture?" I started nervously.

"Sure…This is a picture of me and my best friend, Eddie in the orphanage where Alice and I came from. He was always there for me especially when I fall, he would always help me back up." She laughed a bit at some memories, I guess…while I flashed a smile. It really was her, she gave me that nickname as a kid! " And this tree," She pointed to the tree behind the two children in the picture, "was our special place, we would play games here or just enjoy each other's company. But then, one day he got adopted. I was pretty devastated at that time because he was everything to me. I had to keep in mind that it was for his future and I better not ruin it. The day of his departure, he gave me this heart and asked me to keep safe and to never forget him." A few tears escaped MY BELLA'S eyes as she toyed with her pendant, the heart I gave her. The sight of it made my heart break, Bella never forgot about me but I give her pain from the past…

I couldn't contain myself anymore, I HAD to make sure she was real, pulled her into a hug. We fit like perfect puzzle pieces.

"I can't believe it. Bella, is it really you?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Huh?" She said, clueless.

"I have a copy of this picture…" I pulled out my wallet and showed her. The front photo was the same as the one in the frame, only smaller so it would fit.

"So…YOU'RE REALLY EDDIE?" Bella squealed, her eyes lit up and a grin stretched across her face, beautiful. Perfect. I don't deserve such a sweet being!

"and you're REALLY BELLSEY?" I said with my own grin. She smiled, I bet by what I called her.

Our friends came popping out of everywhere, I bet they knew about it already. I even bet they were eavesdropping even when Bella told them to go ahead, they were all stubborn! But you've got to love em'!

"Oh my gosh. Am I meeting THE Eddie of Bella's childhood?" Alice squealed as she pulled me into a hug. I got a confirmation about the stubbornness and eavesdropping.

"Yes you are! I was wondering in Biology how she had that pendant because as I remember, the one I gave my best friend in the orphanage was very unique, one of a kind if you may and she had the same chocolate brown eyes." I said as I blushed. I just admitted to staring at my best friend!

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Bella squealed as she pulled me into another hug.

"I missed you too." I whispered but everyone heard.

"Oh trust me Edward, she missed you alright. When I met her, she had nothing else to talk about but you!" Alice said to Bella's embarrassment but if I were her, I wouldn't be embarrassed, I would even be proud. She buried her face into my chest as she blushed, trying to hide it from everyone besides me, but she was so red that even if you were far away, you could tell. She just made everyone double in laughter.

"Edward missed THIS GIRL like hell too! When I first went home, he was so cold towards me. He said that he didn't want me as a brother because he wanted a sister, he wanted his best friend." Emmett said, faking hurt. Oh hell was he right! I barely even went out of my room. I would only go out if I needed to eat or for school as for the remainder of my time, I would just mop around. Though it was wrong, I was mad at Esme and Carlisle at that time from keeping me away from my best friend. I even got madder when they brought home Emmett, thinking that he could take my Bella's place. Hell will that ever happen but I have learned to accept Emmett and treat him as a brother, even love him.

"Aww…It's been years, you'll get over it! Plus now, you met Bella!" I said to Emmett, as I patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I guess I couldn't blame you. Bella here is like the younger sister I never had." Emmett said as he patted Bella's head like a kid. In return, she shot him a glare, making everyone giggle at her cute stubbornness. Yes, I find it cute so shoot me.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen. So it's you. Did you know that some of the songs Bella wrote was--" Rose started but Bella covered her mouth so she wouldn't finish.

"A lot was about you, you know." Jasper said while wiggling his eyebrows at Bella and snaking his arms around Alice. Bella threw him a glare which only made everyone laugh…more. I was surprised at what Jasper said though, Bella made songs about me…just like I did about her.

"Okay…ENOUGH HUMOR AT MY EXPENSE!" Bella screamed seriously.

When she said that, we only doubled in laughter, clutching our sides, I could even feel tears streak down my face from laughing. She made an irritated noise that sounded like a 'humpfh' and attempted to walk away but I stopped her by holding onto her, I snaked my arm around her waist, locking her in the iron cage which were my arms.

"What, you done laughing at me?" Bella snapped. Okay, we have to stop making fun of my girl.

"Sorry Bells, you were really funny. And thanks for the songs. I also wrote a bit about you…" I said sincerely, I wouldn't want her to doubt me anymore.

"Thanks Eddie…I can call you that, right? Like old times?"She asked, unsure. She thought I might not like it…but she can call me whatever, I wouldn't even care because everything sounded right when it came from her.

"Sure. But only YOU can call me that and I can call you anything I please." I said and Bella giggled. Humm…what can I call her…Bellsey? Izzy? Bell-a-bear? A lot are coming into my mind now…

"Okay…enough chit-chat, LET'S PLAY SOME MUSIC!" Emmett boomed and we all laughed at his excitement. I knew how Emmett was…especially when it came to his music.

We got inside the room by the kitchen.

The music room was well….shocking as well. Completely not what I expected. I was actually expecting classic or soft colors, like the one at our own home. But no this room is COMLPETLY different, even compared to the whole house itself. This room was carpeted black. It's walls were painted black with rainbow colors splattered all over. The lights were neon, for crying out loud! There was a marvelous black grand piano, a violin, an acoustic guitar, an ice blue electric guitar, a set of blue drums that looked new and couches of the different rainbow colors. It looked more like a recording studio because of all the amplifiers and controls but it was so…I can't even find the right way to describe the so-called music room of the Swan's. I knew my face was that of shock. I also knew that Emmett's face was that of shock as well.

"Welcome to Sky Fly's Jamming Room!" Jasper said and the four of them laughed some more while me and Emmett were still marveling about the room. Our music room is like rubble compared to theirs! I wouldn't allow any of them there unless important! It's so embarrassing.

"Guys, shut your mouths, you might get flies in them!" Rosalie said and they doubled in laughter at our face of embarrassment. I just looked down as I blushed while I was sure that Emmett was doing his nervous and embarrassed actions which were namely, plastering a goofy grin across his face and scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, it's just…" I started.

"SO FREAKIN COOL!" Emmett screamed like a girl, making me laugh with the other four.

"Alright. Listen up guys, you're the first ones here besides us, our parents and the construction people, technically. I know how it feels to be here for the first time." Jasper said.

"And we'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone and just keep it in the band?" Rosalie said.

"We won't." they both said. So it was very private, I am so freakin' honored! I would honestly kill to have a room as awesome as this!

"Okay…LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Alice screamed into the mic.

"Whatever Alice. Get out of there first!" Bella said and Alice proceeded to sit on the yellow couch which she obviously claimed as hers. Rosalie sat at the red one, Japer at the green one and Bella sat at the blue one. Emmett took the orange one since it was besides Rose's while I settled in the seat next to my own personal angel which was purple.

"So, what instruments do you guys play?" Jasper asked, business like once again. I stole a glance at Bella. She looked like she was in pain by biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing at Jasper's tone.

"I compose, sing, play the piano and a bit of guitar. While Emmie here is a drummer." I said, I so badly wanted to impress them so we could join the band…even though we already are…but you know, officially?

"COOL! Eddie, Emmie, play for us please!" Bella said as she made the most heartbreaking pout I have ever seen. Maybe I was a little biased, but it was heartbreaking! It even earned giggles from Alice, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Sure." I said then I whispered to Emmett what they were playing and Emmett just nodded, no comment at all. He knew the importance of the song to me, he respected it. I began to sing and play the piano without Emmett's drumming while looking directly at the best friend anyone could ever ask for:

_You look so beautiful today_

_When you're sitting there it's hard for me to look away_

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter_

_But you feel so far away_

_And I can't lie_

_But every time I leave my heart turns grey_

_And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight..._

By this time, Emmett had already joined me in playing. I mean every word in this particular song. I wrote this on one of the days when I just sat and thought of Bells. She was indeed beautiful and it hurt to let go even when I was just a kid when I left her.

_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_I can wait, I can wait forever..._

_You look so beautiful today_

_It's like every time I turn around I see your face_

_The thing I miss the most is waking up next to you_

_When I look into your eyes, man, I wish that I could stay_

_And I can't lie, but every time I leave my heart turns grey_

_And I, I wanna come back home to see your face tonight..._

I never broke his gaze from her, trying to communicate to her, tell her that I wrote this song for her. This song was about me missing her…and how it killed me to cause her pain when I left. I missed her so much, she was my…precious pearl…and I had to leave her.

_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever..._

_I know it feels like forever_

_I guess that's just a price I've gotta pay_

_But when I come back home to feel your touch makes it better_

_'Till that day there's nothing else I can do_

_And I just can take it_

_(Just can't take it)_

_Another day without you with me_

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever_

_When you come my heart stops beating_

_When you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_I can wait, I can wait.. I can wait forever..._

I admit, the song is heartbreaking that anyone who hears it will basically get the story…which was about how much it hurts to miss the one you love especially when you don't know if the other person is well or if you'll ever see each other again even if you would and could wait forever. I saw Bella blink a couple of times, trying to hold back her tears, she really was and still is one hell of a girl. She was perfect. I don't deserve her…at all. She may seem to be blind to the fact that she is indeed beautiful, but she is. She is beautiful inside and out. She deserves someone who will make her happy and unlike me, never cause her pain or leave her side.

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever_

_I can wait forever..._

By the time Emmett and I finished, everyone was giving us a standing ovation, but I really didn't care about the others, I wanted Bella's opinion. I saw a single tear roll from my angel's eye. Before she could do anything about it, I was already in front of her, wiping that single tear then I pulled her into a hug. Her scent was like strawberries and freesia. This moment was perfect and I never wantef to let go. But I have to, eventually.

"Let me guess, you wrote that for her?" Jasper asked from behind when we pulled away from the hug.

"Yes I did. It's my favorite composition besides something else that I started working on…"I said as I eyed Bella. I was working on a piano piece that was about the love between Esme and Carlisle over the years. I decided to make a piece as my anniversary gift to my adoptive parents.

"Thanks for the song number Edward and Emmett, that was some mad drum skills!" Bella said happily.

"My pleasure, Izzy." I said then I played with her hair, making it messy. I just wanted to touch it and feel it's softness…

"Oh no. you're in trouble." Bella whispered in my ear as she had her eyes on Alice who's eyes were practically blazing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, EDWARD?" she screamed as she charged at me. Holy crap, what did I do? They all laughed at the weird scene, a 6'2" guy, backing away from a 4'11" pixie.

"I played with her hair?" I said it like a question while backing away from a very angry Alice. They all doubled in laughter and Bella shot me an apologetic look while I threw her a pleading one. What did I do now? I need help!

"Hey Alice!" Bella said.

"Yes Bella?" she said as she looked at Bella.

"We still have to play for them. So you can't kill him…" she said as she eyed me, I was pretty sure that I had a goofy grin plastered to my face from relief. "YET." she added and my face fell. Shoot. Well, I have to pay for the consequences any way…the worse could be…Alice making me fit into a dress of hers or something…HELL.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Jasper were now having a discussion, maybe about whatever they wanted to play. I saw them nod in sync.

They all took their places and their respective instruments. Bella had nothing on her…but the mic. But I knew she could play the guitar…right?

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Alice screamed and they started to play:

At first it was just Rosalie with the piano, then Jasper with a little guitar chords and a bit of Alice's violin notes. Then the room was filled with Bella's sweet, sweet voice…making me forget about everything else.

_Got a picture of you, I carry in my heart  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark.  
Got a memory of you, I carry in my soul;  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold.  
If you asked me how I'm doin', I'd say "Just fine,"  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind..._

_Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.  
_

As the song developed, they played and Bella sung, she just looked at me the whole time. Her eyes were willing me to listen…and understand. Bella, Bella, she was perfect in every way.

_  
I still wait for the phone in the middle of the night,  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right.  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark,  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart.  
If you asked me how I'm doin', I'd say "Just fine,"  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind...  
_

By this part of the song, Bella closed her eyes, hiding her stunning chocolate eyes. NO! I wanted to shout but she sang every word without worry, flawless if you may. Flashback of memories came rushing into my brain, all of them about Bella.

_  
Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by._

_Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days.  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way._

_Not a day goes by, that I don't think of you.  
After all this time you're still with me it's true.  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside,  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by._

She was crying, CRYING I tell you. She had tear tracks on her cheeks…all because of me! Ugh, how I hate myself right now! I pulled her into a hug as soon as their song was done, her eyes weren't even opened yet. She opened her eyes and looked up to me, a small smile on her lips.

"Bella, since we're done singing, can I kill him now?" Alice said.

"Sure. But we need to watch and please stay in the garden." Garden? Why in the garden? Oh no…they have an obviously menacing plan. But Bella's in it too!

"Sure! Now, Edward Cullen, you shall face the consequences of messing with my creation." She said as she dragged me out of the room and into a garden that you would only find in storybooks.

**

* * *

**

**I'm so sorry if it will take time before I put up another EPOV . It's just that, I'm not as comfortable in writhing it as I am in writing BPOV. I hope you understand.**

**I'm sorry...this Chapter was done in a rush...I don't know when I'll be posting again so I tried to fit it in today.**

**Song titles: **

**Edward's: I Can Wait Forever by Simple Plan**

**Bella's: Not a Day Goes By by Lonestar. **

**Please Review, guys. THANKS SO MUCH!**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	12. Paint Ball guns

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! And….  
I know you're all curious to what Alice is planning to do to Edward…right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT's characters.**

**So without further interruptions, I give to you Chapter 9: Paintball guns.**

* * *

As we walked through the sliding doors leading to our beautiful garden, Alice and I got our paintball guns on the tea table while grinning devilishly at each other.

"Great plan, my dearest sister!" She said as she handed me a bunch of paint balls to load to my gun.

"Why thank you sister dearest. I couldn't agree more." I said as we eyed everyone.

It was quite a funny sight since all of them had the same masks of horror. It was a hilarious sight because they were afraid of a pixie and an overly clumsy and frail girl.

"Okay…we're out of this!" Rosalie said as she grabbed Jazz's hand and hid behind the fountain in the middle of the flowers.

"Oh shoot…Edward WHAT DID YOU DO? We're DOOOOMED!" Emmett said in a girly voice. With that, we started firing at them with different colored paint balls. I went for Edward and Alice went for Emmett.

They made it harder by running from us so we missed some shots. I was laughing so hard that I lost track of Edward. I looked around in a stealthy way, only to be sprayed with cold water from behind. I spun around and saw Edward holding a hose behind him while trying hard to keep an innocent face.

"IT'S COLD!!" I screamed as I shot him some more and he continued to spray me with water.

"Well, let's call a truce. I'll stop spraying you with water if you stop firing at me."

"Ugh. Alice will kill me but FINE!" I said as we both dropped our 'deadly' weapons and shook hands.

He smiled devilishly as he pulled me to him. My breath got caught in my throat when I realized our closeness. He kissed my nose then hugged me tighter to him.

"I missed you Belly Bear." He said tenderly. I smiled at what he called me.

"I missed you too, Eddiekins." I said just the same.

"I still can't believe it." He replied.

"Neither can I." I knew what he was talking about and honestly, I can't believe it myself.

He picked me up bridal style then swing me around like a child in her father's arms in the middle of their garden while I placed my arms around his neck and giggled uncontrollably. He stopped swinging me when we were blinded by a flash, followed by a clicking sound. Edward then put me down but kept an arm around my shoulder casually.

"GOT CHA! YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Rosalie gushed as she studied the picture in the camera's screen which was out of my view.

"Who's cute together?" Alice and Emmett asked in unison as they walked to where Rose and Jazz were.

"No one. Rosalie and Emmett." I said as I blushed and looked down.

"OH MY GOSH! I agree with you Rose!" Alice said as she studied the picture. Apparently, my answer was ignored.

"Ugh. Can we please at least see?" I asked, irritated as they handed me the camera.

The picture was cute but I would never confess that. It showed Edward carrying me with my arms around his neck, he was in different rainbow colors from the paint balls while I was soaking wet from the hose, good thing I was wearing a thick black hoodie. We were looking at each other's eyes with some sort of intense emotion, probably tenderness while laughing freely.

"So, what do you say?" Alice asked me.

"Uhm…I'm laughing…look." I said nervously as I pointed at the picture on the camera's screen then I threw Edward a pleading look.

"I wasn't talking about that-- " Alice started but thankfully, Edward cut in, saving me from supposed embarrassment.

"Hey Bella, why don't you go get changed, you're all wet and cold" He said as he gave me a crooked grin that sent my heart fluttering. I just gave him a smile as I looked at Alice, I knew I was blushing.

"Ugh, must you be sensible now Edward? Come on Bells, I'll set up your outfit." Alice shrugged as she dragged me upstairs with Rose, to my room.

I had a bad feeling while changing in my bathroom with Alice and Rose waiting outside, sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I wouldn't usually feel weird but I do. I bet they're plotting something.

"So…" Alice and Rose began as I came out of the bathroom.

"So?" I asked, confused as I sat on my bed with them.

"What's with you and Edwardo?" Alice asked.

"We're friends…I guess. Truth be told, I missed him so much and I'm happy that he's here." I said as a smile formed across my lips by the thought of Edward.

"So, You like him?" Rose asked.

"Yeah…as a friend." I said, confused. Where were they trying to get to? I don't understand.

"How do you feel about him?" Alice asked, wiggling her eye brows.

"I feel…happy?" I made it sound like a question.

"Ugh. Details please!" Rosalie said, faking irritation.

"Uhm…I don't know what you guys mean but, when he touches me, It feels like an electric jolt or something of sorts and he just made my year by coming here, that was my wish since forever." I said as I studied Alice and Rose who are about to explode.

"Okay." Was all they said as we went down to meet the boys. Well, they walked but Alice dragged me down.

As we descended down the stairs, we were greeted by a very colorful Emmett and Edward, by a Jasper who looks like he's in pain from trying to keep a straight face and of course, a Renee who looks a bit irritated but happy.

"Bella, Alice, what did you do to Edward and Emmett here?" Renee said as she pointed at the two colorful people consecutively.

"We fired pain tballs at them?" I answered nervously.

"Why would you do that?" Renee said as she eyed our battle field, the garden.

"Because Edward here made a serious mistake by ruining Bella's hair, which is my creation. And everyone knows no to mess with my creations." Alice said confidently.

Then all of them just laughed out loud. Even Renee and Alice. I was the only one who wasn't.

"Why were you so nervous, huh Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I thought I was gonna get in trouble for not treating a guest properly, okay?" I gushed out the truth while looking down because for sure, the traitor blush was reappearing. Then I pouted at them. My pout worked on everyone…except Alice.

"Oh it's okay Bellsey." Edward said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Bellsey?" Renee asked as Edward and I broke away from the hug.

"Oh mom, I think I have to introduce you to Edward again." I said and everyone giggled, except Renee.

"Why?"

"Just let me."

"Okay?" she made it sound like a question.

"Okay, Mom, meet Edward, my best friend from the orphanage. And Edward, meet my legal but not biological, mother." I said and made them shake hands again. Everyone was still laughing at the scene.

"So you were the one who gave her the heart on her necklace?" Renee asked Edward seriously.

"Yes." Edward said and flashed his crooked grin.

"May I ask where you got it?" she asked, I can bet, she's really curious.

"I got it from my mother when I was younger, it was given to me when she died with other items such as jewelry and the like. I was already in the orphanage by then and with Bella here." Edward said as he nudged me.

"I'm sorry about your mother." Renee said, really apologetic.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't really remember her clearly. Esme is who I consider my mom." Edward said soothingly.

"Okay, now that I had an explanation to….things" Renee said as she eyed me, or maybe my closeness to Edward, "Let's have dinner. And by the way girls, dad won't be with us tonight, he's got to take care of some murder." She said.

The Cullens and the Hales stayed for dinner since Renee insisted. And when she insists, you just HAVE to give in. We sat at our usual seats only now, Edward sat beside me and Emmett sat besides Rose. If you ask me, I really wouldn't be shocked if Emmett and Rose ended up together like Jazz and Alice.

Mom served her specialty, lasagna which everyone who tasted practically loved. She also brought out a whole caramel crème cheesecake and some other food items such as garlic bread and soup. The whole time Renee set-up the table, Emmett was bouncing happily on his chair like a five year who was waiting in line for the candy store cashier.

"OOOH! CAN WE PLEASE EAT NOW!" Emmett boomed.

"Not yet, Emmie Bear. We have to pray first." Rose said…wait, EMMIE BEAR? Am I missing something here? I'll have to find out tomorrow because for sure, I won't get another girl time this fine evening.

We all intertwined hands, ready for prayer. I felt another jolt of electricity when I took Edward's hand but ignored it, pretty much I should get used to it.

"Dear Father, thank you for our food and our family, including Edward and Emmett who we consider as family as well." Renee said and we dug in.

"This is some great lasagna, Renee!" Edward said.

"Why, thank you dear!" Renee said.

"Yea—I most—certainly agree—with Eddie." Emmett said while loading more from the tray to his plate into his mouth. We all laughed at the scene.

"Thanks Emmett." Renee said when her laughter subsided.

"Tell me about you guys." Renee said to Edward and Emmett.

"Well, we just moved down here from NYC…We're both adopted…Our mom is Esme, she's an interior designer and our dad is Carlisle Cullen, he's a surgeon…We moved here cause Esme wanted a smaller town and Carlisle hated the big city hospitals because they already have enough doctors." Edward said then he smiled.

"Your parents sound really nice. May we invite your whole family sometime for dinner? I can get the Hales as well so we could have a little get together." Renee said, suddenly excited. She really loved company and friends which counts welcoming new people.

"Sure. I bet mom and dad would love that!" Emmett said.

"Of course. But next time, Bells, help mom with the cooking so it's enough…especially with Emmett…" Alice trailed off and we laughed at her statement.

After dinner, we all made our way to the garden to have some family time…or friends time, whatever you call it.

"Honey, why don't you get your guitar and play us a song like you always do?" Renee asked me.

"Okay mom…" I said. With that, I went to my bedroom to grab my ice blue guitar. It was my personal favorite, I play it in private so I kept it in my room. I also grabbed my composition notebook since I wasn't sure which song to play yet. Then I hurried down the stairs. Ugh, not such a good idea…again. Why do I always forget that I'm a klutz? I tripped, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that never came but I felt two strong arms around me. I opened my eyes one at a time, it was Edward.

"Uhm…sorry…I always trip." I said while blusing.

"Oh don't worry, I never forgot." He said then he winked.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, wasn't he supposed to be outside, in the garden with the others?

"Oh…I asked Renee if I could look at the photos…" He trailed on then he blushed.

"Okay…come on! Let's get back to them!" I said as I grabbed his hand with my free one and dragged him outside.

"Okay…so, what should I play?" I asked my 'audience'

"Anythin' hun." Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Okay…" I said nervously.

I guess I'll play the song I composed during one of the days that I was optimistic from reading _Romeo and Juliet_, if you may. The song was about true love I've seen between people and I was in the mood to play it considering the circumstances of finding my Edward again…so I did.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

As I sung, 'I close my eyes and the flashback starts,' I did but the flashback I saw was of my days in the orphanage with Edward._  
_

_  
See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
_

By now, I opened my eyes and looked at everyone, especially Edward. All of their eyes held admiration and all. I started to smile as I sang because…I felt like it.

_  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a __Love Story__ baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this down for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, then try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,  
_

It was hard to sing the next part because this was the part when I really doubted seeing Edward again. As I continued to sing, I was really guilty for doubting his promise so I just looked at the moon up above so they won't see the guilt in my eyes.

_  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you would ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts to town I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said  
_

The next part was also hard to sing because it was about the future. A future that was impossible to come true. But now…

_  
Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

When I was done, everyone gave me their congratulations and admirations and some hugs. As everyone knew me, I tried to divert the attention from me to…unlucky Jasper.

"Hey, since I'm done and it's still a bit early, why don't you sing for us Jazzy?" I asked him as I smiled smugly and Alice gave him a pout. Revenge is sweeeet! I internally laughed at that.

"Fine. But after me, since Edward-O here is new, he's gonna play too!" He said, thinking he won the round.

I had a feeling that Edward might not play so I helped Jasper by giving him a pout.

"Fine, I will." Edward said in defeat and I giggled.

"Aww…it's okay Eddie!" I said as I laughed.

I handed Jasper my beloved guitar so he could start playing:

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes,_

_And catch the last weekend of the last week,_

_Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced._

_Another sun soaked season fades away._

_You have stolen my heart._

_You have stolen my heart._

_Invitation only grand farewells._

_Crash the best one, of the best ones._

_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight._

_You have stolen my heart._

_You have stolen my heart._

_And from the ballroom floor we are a celebration._

_One good stretch before our hibernation._

_Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well, sleep well._

_Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well._

_You have stolen,_

_You have stolen,_

_You have stolen my heart._

_I watch you spin around in your highest heels._

_You are the best one, of the best ones._

_We all look like we feel._

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my,_

_You have stolen my heart._

The whole time he sang, he just looked Alice in the eyes, hoping that she gets the message. When he began playing, I recognized the song. He asked a bit of my help to write it for Alice, he asked my opinion on whether Alice would like it or not. I told him, _'I'm sure she'll love it, no matter what!'_

After we've given him our praises and Alice giving him a kiss on the lips (where I looked away, I hated PDA!) Jasper gave my guitar to Edward.

"Your turn, Cullen." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Okay…" Edward said nervously then he started to play.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where every thing's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

_All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end_

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

_In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)_

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where every thing's nothing without you_

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

This song was just like the one he sang in the music room. Perfect. Magnificent.

He sang it with so much passion that it made my heart break. Especially since he was just staring at me the whole time he sand. Now I feel really guilty. He's too good to be true.

"That was great , Eddie!" I said.

"Why thank you, Belly Bear." He said as he snickered.

After our garden fun, the Cullens and the Hales had to leave for the night but we'll be seeing each other tomorrow, so it'll all be fine.

"Night guys, see you tomorrow!" I said as we exchanged hugs.

When they left, I went up to my room and got ready for bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat on my bed, writing in my diary.

**

* * *

So, what did you guys think of Edward's "punishment?"**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :]**

**As promised, the next chapter will be EPOV [it'll be about meeting Bella again.]**

**Songs are:**

**Bella's: Taylor Swift's Love Story.**

**Jasper's: Dashboard Confessional's Stolen**

**Edward's: Sum 41's With me.**

**All my love,**

_**C. **_


	13. Author

Okay, so guys, I just wanted to inform you that I **REARRANGED** a bit the Chapters but no changes when it comes to the story.

I wanted to **apologize** for not updating… I was busy.

Oh, and don't fear! I'm uploading the next Chapter **right now**…it'll be up in less than five minutes! [I think…]

Anyway, please keep reviewing! Reviews inspire us writers to keep writing :] and I've been getting a lot. **AND I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE **of it. Which brings me to another point of this Author's Announcement….**THANKS A BUNCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

That's all…

Later,

_Camille._


	14. Planning and Shifted Schedules

**HEY THERE!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I MEAN…200+ REVIEWS!! I'm just…SHOCKED!**

**I give you Chapter 12: Planning and Shifted Schedules.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I just had the weirdest dream. It was about Edward coming here to Forks and he was gorgeous and perfect and he had an adopted brother who was called Emmett who likes cookies. In my dream, we went back to the house and had some normal Sky Fly jamming time then after, I had a paintball and water hose fight with Edward in the garden.

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!" Alice screamed, jumping on me.

"What, Alice?" I said, still half asleep.

"Good Morning Bella. Time to get up, you wouldn't want to miss school now, would you?" She said as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"No I wouldn't want to." I said.

"I didn't think so with all your sleep talking…" she trailed off and raised my brow at her. "Anyway, get your pretty self into the shower and get ready! I've got the perfect outfit for you! And I have a good feeling about today so let's go!" she said as she shoved a couple of clothes to my waiting hands then she left. At least she wouldn't force hair and make-up today…right? Well, whatever. If she wanted, she was going to do it anyway.

I made my way to the shower and turned the heat up, it was raining like cats and dogs again. Typical Forks. I took my time in the shower then I put on my Alice approved clothes. My top was a long purple blouse that had a cute monster and the word 'raarrr'. My pants were black skinny jeans. I liked this outfit so much…the top was cute. I got out of the bathroom and got my sneakers from my shoe rack to put it on.

I went down the stairs and as usual, I was greeted by the smell of breakfast. I knew by the scent that it was waffles. I loved waffles especially if they had whipped cream and chocolate syrup. As usual, I tried to rush down the stairs without tripping and did it successfully. Shocking…I know. Apparently, not only for me…

"Oh my god, Bella didn't trip!!" Rose screeched.

"Oh gosh! THIS IS BIG NEWS!" Alice squealed.

I gave them the you're-boring-me-so-just-quit-it look. I noticed that it wasn't only Jazz with them…but the two other people from my dream! YES! EDWARD AND EMMETT. Yeah, right.

"Good Morning, Bella!" Emmett and Edward said…okay, apparently, it wasn't a dream. OMG, that just made me so happy.

"Morning Emmie, Eddie." I said in a bored tone, like I usually am in the morning.

"Hey, you no like mornings?" Emmett said in a playful tone while he gave me a bear hug.

"Can't…breathe!" I gasped then he let go of me.

"Sorry Bells" He said as they laughed together.

"Wait, what are you guys doing here this morning?" I asked.

"I called them all over for breakfast." Alice replied.

"And Emmett wanted to come anyway since you guys have good food for sure…" Edward added.

"Our parents aren't home and we don't know to cook!" Emmett whined, causing us all to laugh.

"Whatever guys, let's just eat!" Jasper said then we raided the dining table. I was looking around, wondering where Renee was when I heard her comforting voice.

"Good Morning kids! Are you enjoying breakfast?" She asked as she sat in the table with us.

"Yes mom!" I said with a grin. She knew my obsession and craving for waffles and pancakes.

"That's nice to know. You kids better hurry up and get to school" she said then she stood up to go upstairs, probably her room.

"Let's go guys!" Alice stood up dragged me outside where our cars await.

I was looking for Edward's silver Volvo and Rosalie's red BMW…but what I saw was…my blue Mercedes, Alice's yellow Porsche, Jasper's silver Audi Coupe and a white Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. Who owns the Jeep? I knew Jasper owned the Audi…but the Jeep?

I looked at my friends questioningly while gesturing the Jeep.

"Oh. Emmett wanted to show off his big Jeep and wanted me to keep my Aston Martin in the garage with my Volvo." Edward said, boredom in his voice…wait a minute… 'my Aston Martin…my Volvo" he owned two cars for crying out loud!

"You own an Aston Martin? You know, like James Bond's car? THE one in Quantum of Solace!? THE ASTON MARTIN DBS V12?!?" I questioned him.

He nodded then grinned sheepishly.

"Wow…that's just…wow." I said, speechless. It's not every day when you find out someone has a car like the one James Bond 007 has! Heck, I'd kill for a car that. And now, my FRIEND has it…he has to let me see it!

"CAN I SEE IT SOMETIME?" I squealed, excited. I hope it's black so it looks cooler and more sinister.

"YEAH! I'LL COME WITH!" Rose squealed after me. She was a car person so it was expected for her to be all excited.

"Of course girls." He said as everyone giggled at the background.

"Who knew Bella knew cars? Especially about Aston Martin cars" Rose asked as she eyed me.

"I only knew this one because I watched the movie. It looked so cool so I looked for it in the internet." I said.

"Well, whatever. Let's just get to school." Jasper said as he and Rose got in his Audi Coupe.

"Let's go Bells! I'm driving today, no complaining!" Alice said as she dragged me to her bright yellow Porsche.

We all sped to school like yesterday. When we got there, we were almost late. I made my way to class with Emmett for World History, Jasper with Rosalie for English, Edward and Alice for Music.

The whole morning was uneventful…that is until I reached music.

"Good Morning class."

"Good Morning, sir"

"Everyone knows that every music class, we start with a student playing a piece, either your own piece or something that exist already. Right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Yesterday, we had Jessica…today, let's have you" He said as he pointed to me. SHOOT. What do I play? Am I allowed to play something I made for the band? Maybe, I hope they don't mind. I have no time to think of anything else and anyway, they already heard it.

"Okay sir. May I use the guitar, sir?" I asked, unsure.

"Of course, Ms. Swan."

I took a deep breath as I took the guitar and started to play and sing my heart out.

_Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like_

_Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip throw our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight  
Let's rough it up till they shut it down_

_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious, when you come close to me_

_Let's make a scene like movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down, no one's watching  
Close your eyes,  
Play it back in rewind_

_So serial as the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling the credits are rolling  
Hold me now before we run out of time  
Let's rough it up till the end of the night_

_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me_

_It's o-o-o-obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see you and me_

_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me_

_It's o-o-o-obvious  
Right here is where the party starts with you and me  
All alone, no one has to know  
It's o-o-o-obvious to me  
How its gonna be  
O-o-o-obvious when you come close to me_

I just whispered the last line and stopped playing the guitar. After my song, I looked around to be greeted by faces with the same mask of shock. I guess no one expected the shy Swan girl to be able to sing and play the guitar, right? I wanted to laugh at myself or kick myself. Of course they were shocked! They were expecting me to be no good! Well, what is there to expect from a girl like me?

"That was great, Miss Swan." Sir complemented. I just nodded and went back to my seat.

The class was so boring that I took out my composition notebook and continue to write songs.

After music was lunch so I made my way to my locker which was in the other building. I was in a hurry to meet up with my friends so I tripped a bit from dodging people on my way.

I threw my stuff into my locker and took my Chemistry book and gym bag. When I was done, I hit my locked door hard so it would close by itself, which it did. I turned around only to find Tanya and her troop of whores.

"Hey Swan." Tanya sneered.

"Hey Denali, may I help you?" I said in the same tone.

"Yes. Hand over the Cullen guy." She said as she stepped towards me.

"Ask him yourself." I said as I backed away from her.

"Can't you help me with this?" She asked with a disgusting pout.

"Nope. Sorry. Well I've got to go meet my FRIENDS." I sneered the word friends.

I side stepped by her so she was out of my way. When I came to lunch, I was greeted by smiles and waves from my friends.

"Hey Bells, how was your morning?" Alice asked.

"Boring. Uneventful." I said in a bored tone. I really didn't want to talk about Music this morning because they'll just reassure me and all…and I don't want such attention.

"Ours as well. Well, I got you food so you didn't have to line up." Edward said. He was the perfect gentle man. And people said Chivalry is dead? I don't think so.

"Why, thank you kind sir." I said.

"My pleasure, milady" He said in reply and we both burst out laughing.

"Okay, now that Bells is here…. Let's eat." Emmett said.

As we were eating, we flowed into an easy discussion especially about the boy's prank on Mike during gym. Then Alice asked a question I didn't want to answer 'cause I didn't want to talk about it…AT ALL.

"So Bells, what took you so long?"

"I've got an encounter with Tanya and her people" I said in an uninterested tone. I was really trying to avoid this…

"What did they want now that they just had to go to you again?" Rosalie said, venom in her voice.

"Tanya said, she wanted Edward here." I said as I gestured to Edward which made him stiffen.

"Okay." They all said as they looked down at their food like it was the most interesting sight in the world.

After eating, we parted ways and walked to class. I walked to Chemistry with Edward.

Chemistry was going like…a blur, like the other subjects until…

"Isabella Swan, Alice Swan, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale, Edward Cullen and Emmett Cullen. Please proceed to the principal's office. Thank you and good day." A voice from the speaker said.

"What did you guys do now?" I asked as I eyed Edward beside me. I was aware of the eyes of everyone on us and was just trying hard to not blush.

"Nothing that I know about. Besides, it might be a good thing, right?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Let's go , Bells."

"Kay, meet me outside, I'll just get our passes."

"I'll get my pass with you"

"Sir, can Bella and I have our hall passes so we could go to the Principal's office."

"Here. Good luck in your first trip to the office."

"Thank you, sir." I said, note sarcasm.

With that, we walked together to the office, hand in hand. Just like friends, right? I mean, he was just doing that to calm me.

"Please sit down, Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen." Mr. Mallory, our principal said.

"I've heard each of you play an instrument and sing. And I am proud to say that each of you plays really well and you exemplify in melodies and lyrics. Since I've figured that you won't learn anything that you don't already know, I will give the six of you a project that will be your exam for this term. The six of you will organize the upcoming dance and you will have to perform. You may ask the help of other students in the organization of the dance but not when it comes to your performance." Mr. Rodriguez, our music teacher said.

Alice raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Can we perform as a band?"

"Yes you may. You can play songs as a group but make sure that each of you has a single to yourself. Might I ask, are the six of you interested in forming a band?"

"Actually sir, we ALREADY ARE a band." Alice said with a grin.

"Well, that's nice. Because I know that it's short in time, I am arranging your schedules to be all the same, each class with each other and an extra period for practice and organizing the dance which will be held three weeks from now. After the dance, you will lose the extra period of practice since there is nothing else to practice for and those periods will turn back to Gym and Music. However, your schedules may go back to the way it was before any of this if you insist. But you can keep it even after the dance."

"THAT'S SOOO GREAT!" Alice squealed.

"I know, right? We'll all be together for…everyday!" Rose squealed.

"Anyway, thank you Mr. Rodriguez, we promise to do our best with or performances and with the organization of the dance." Edward, our gentleman, assured Mr. Rodriguez while the rest of us were still thinking of the news, still shocked.

"YAY! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN! I already have ideas…" she trailed off but I tuned her out.

"Okay, here are new schedules." Mr. Rodriguez said as he handed us our schedules.

_1__st__ period-World History_

_2__nd__ period-Chemistry_

_3__rd__ period-Trigonometry_

_4__th__ period-English Literature_

_5__th__ period-Lunch_

_6__th__ to 7__th__ period-Free Periods [organize and practice]_

"Thank you again, sir." I said.

"No problem, now, you can go to the library or wherever else you are comfortable and start organizing the dance." He said and we nodded.

We went out of the office then Jasper lead us to a big oak tree in our school's garden.

"So, Alice, what was this brilliant idea of yours?" I asked, clutching my binder closer to me, ready to write whatever she might say.

"Okay…so I thought of a _'Mid Summer Night's Dream' _theme."

"Oh my, Alice, that's perfect!" Rosalie squealed.

"So, how do we decorate the place?" Edward asked.

"We can cover the whole gym and the garden with a lot of Christmas lights, glittered leaves and all the dreamy effects!" Alice squealed as I wrote down the stuff she just said.

The whole afternoon went just like that, planning the dance. But after the day, we were nowhere near one-fourth of the planning plus we still have to plan all the band songs and performances. We all agreed to finish it early so we could have more time for our music. We planned to go to Edward and Emmett's house this afternoon for the dance plans.

I, for one is most excited to visit the Cullen's lair. We made our way to our own cars and let the big, white Jeep lead us to it's home base, the Cullen's lair. Who knows what secrets they keep?! [evil laugh]

**

* * *

Guys, I'm so sorry if it took so long for me to update…I hope you forgive my ways :'(**

**Please, please, please, Review! THANKS SO MUCH.**

**Oh, Bella's song was "Obvious" by Hey! Monday.**

**I promise to update ASAP!**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	15. Light On

* * *

We parked our cars in front of the Cullen's mansion. From the outside, I can tell that is just as big as ours but this house has a Victorian style to it. The house had a garage with automatic doors.

"Hey, Edward." Rosalie called.

"Yes, Rose?" He replied as he walked towards me.

"Can we see your Aston Martin now, since we're here already?" she asked and a grin stretched across my face.

"Yes, great idea Rose!" I said as she gave me a high five.

"Okay…follow me." Edward said as he started leading us to their garage.

He pressed some invincible button by the door and it opened.

Might I say, their garage was huge, it might be able to accommodate six cars at a time. Every slot had a spotlight above, exposing the cars. And there it was in all it's glory under a spotlight, just like the Volvo by the corner. The Aston Martin from Quantum of Solace. The Aston Martin DBS V12. The Aston Martin DBS V12, in black. A lot of questions were running through my mind like, how does it feel to drive the car? How did he get a second car? My thoughts were disrupted by a shriek from Rose.

"Oh my gosh. I love your car!" Rosalie squealed as she ran closer to the car.

"Thanks Rose." Edward said as he blushed.

"I must agree. I like the black paintjob, it makes it more sinister and cool compared to silver!" I said with a grin.

"Thanks Bells." He said and he grinned sheepishly.

"Okay. Car enthusiasts, now that you saw the car, can we continue planning now?" Alice whined, making all of us laugh as we walked to the front door.

Emmett opened the door, revealing the marvelous interiors of the house. A beautiful woman appeared from the kitchen, she had brown hair that almost looked like caramel and striking blue eyes. She looked perfect for a mom, the perfect image of a Step ford wife. Everyone was staring at her in silence until Emmett broke the silence.

"Good Afternoon, mom!" Emmett greeted his mom with a kiss to the cheek.

"Afternoon, mom!" Edward said and kissed his mom's cheek as well.

"Good Afternoon, kids. Please introduce your new friends!" she said as she smiled.

"Mom, we'd like you to meet our new friends…well not of them are new friends." Edward said then he winked at me. Esme made a confused face, making all of us giggle.

"Okay, mom, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Bella." Emmett said as he gestured to us consecutively.

"Guys, meet our adoptive mother, Esme." Edward added.

"It's nice to meet you." She said as she shocked us by hugging us instead of giving us a handshake.

"Wait, Bella…the name rings a bell…" she said in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you. Mom, Isabella is the Bella from the orphanage...remember, the girl I left in the orphanage? My best friend? Yeah, that's her." Edward narrowed it down for her.

"Really? It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Esme said as she smiled warmly at me and I gave her a flash of my own shy smile, not really knowing what to do next.

"Mom, what is that I smell?" Emmett asked as he eyed the kitchen.

"Oreo Cheesecake." She said simply.

"Oh my. My oh my. CAN WE EAT NOW?" Emmett asked as he stalked off to the dining table, leaving the rest of us to laugh.

"Sure, Em. But make sure everyone gets!" Esme said.

"Okay, mom." He replied as he took a slice of the cake.

"Enjoy, kids. I'll just be in my room if you need anything." She said as she disappeared.

We ate in peace. Laughing at Emmett's jokes and the embarrassing stories he shared about their childhood. After we ate, the brothers gave us an exclusive tour through their house. The hose's setup was technically like ours, three floors with three rooms each. We finally ended up in the entertainment room for the planning of the dance.

"So, what do you guys think of the theme? Who says we push through with it?" Alice began with a business like tone.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Okay. Now, we have to think of a catchy title for it." She said.

"What if we call it…The Bard's dance?" Emmett suggested, making us all of us snicker.

"Oh come on, Emmett! It doesn't make sense and it's not catchy…at all." Rose replied.

"Fine." Emmett said as he pouted.

"Who has ideas?" Jasper asked, trying to continue the planning.

"What about…we just don't give it a title…let's just have a poem of sorts for the ticket and the banners. Then we could just digitally design it?" Edward suggested with a shrug.

"That's perfect, Eddie. Now, let's just assign someone to make the poem."

"I'll do it!" Edward volunteered with a grin.

"Okay…Oh, I've got an idea!" Alice said, thoughtful but still excited.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Let's make it a girl's choice dance!" she squealed.

"Whatever, Alice. If you do that, all the more my chances of finding a date will shrink…and maybe I'll just be there for the band…" I said, shrugging lightly as I looked down. A full minute passed and no one said anything. I looked up and saw everyone with surprised faces.

"What?"

"Bella, how could you say that you won't find a date?" Alice shrieked, scaring the life out of me.

"Because I'm not pretty?" I said it like a question.

"My gosh, Bella. You really don't see yourself clearly, don't you? What do you think, guys?"

"Bella's really pretty, beautiful even." Edward stated it like a fact, making me blush.

"Well, we all know that…apparently, Bella doesn't." Rosalie said.

"All she needs is someone to make her feel beautiful." Jasper said as he eyed Edward meaningfully.

"Whatever you guys say…" I said, shrugging. I was desperately trying to change the subject.

"Okay, so…we're cool with the girl's choice?" Alice asked everyone.

"Yes." "Sure." Was said in chorus from everyone.

"So…How do we get the Christmas lights and all the other supplies we'll need? I mean, we can't just buy new ones if we're just using it once." I asked.

"We can ask everyone to contribute materials for the deco but we're gonna give back everything. And if it still doesn't fits, we're buying new ones. It's not gonna be a waste anyway, since we need them to decorate for the holidays." Jasper suggested.

"Another great suggestion! Keep 'em coming guys, we're on a roll!" Alice said.

"Oh, I know, we could put a photo booth with a very _Mid Summer Night's Dream_ theme!" Alice suggested to herself. We all knew her love for photography.

"That's great, Alice!" Rose high fived her.

"What about food?"

"Let's have a buffet!" Emmett screamed.

"Why is that so, Emmett?"

"So everyone can get all they want!" He said with an evil glint in his eye. I knew what he was thinking…but apparently, it wasn't only me who knew.

"Sure, Emmett. But minimal food okay?" Rosalie scolded him and he pouted.

"Okay Rosie." He said, still pouting. He was like a five year old who got dragged out of his favorite toy shop by his mom.

"Okay…moving on…Let's make a floor plan where to put what." Alice said as she placed a piece of paper in the middle of our circle.

"Okay…I think the stage should be here."

The whole afternoon continued like that, it wasn't long until everyone (except Alice) was sick of planning. We decided to have fun for a while as a break from the stress of planning the party.

I decided to call mom to inform her that we won't be home until after dinner.

"Hey Mom." I greeted her when she picked up.

"Hi Bells. Is there a problem? Why did you call?" Renee was always concerned. Too concerned sometimes but you've got to love her!

"Uhm…the truth is, we're planning the school's annual dance here in the Cullen's place. I called to tell you that we won't be home until after dinner. Esme insisted on it…I hope that's fine?"

"Sure it is, honey! I'll see you and Alice later."

"Okay Mom, bye" Then I snapped my phone shut.

Everyone was with everyone…Alice with Jasper and Rosalie with Emmett…by couples. Edward is…nowhere in sight so I just wandered around the living room until I came across photo frames.

One was a photo of Esme's wedding. She looked the same and happy, with her was a blond man who looked rather dashing, I believe that maybe this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. The next photo was that of Esme, Carlisle and little Edward in the beach, enjoying the sun. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the sand, watching little Edward while he built a sand castle. They looked happy in this photo, they were the perfect family. Edward deserved all of this, he's gone through so much and at least here he is now, the thought made me smile. I moved to the next picture. It was a random photo of a younger Edward and Emmett. Edward was wearing what looked like a baseball uniform, just like Emmett. What made the photo hilarious was that Emmett looked like he was going to hit Edward with the baseball bat behind him while Edward was just smiling, flashing all his teeth. The next one was Edward playing the piano on stage. His bronze hair was messy and his eyes were closed, completely drawn to his music.

I was so engrossed at the pictures that I was shocked when someone put his arm around my shoulder casually. I jumped and gave out a little shriek.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to scare you." Edward said as he flashed his crooked smile, sending shivers down my spine.

"I-It's okay." I stuttered. Way to go Bella, now he thinks you're a total freak!

"So…wanna hang-out in my room? I've got something for you up there." He asked nervously.

"Okay…I guess…" I said and we headed to his room.

His room was on the top floor, just like mine, it also had a balcony. His room's color motif was black and gold. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were in a slightly darker shade. In one wall, he had racks after racks of CDs. He had a sound system in the corner and an acoustic guitar by it's side. His bed was king sized and covered with black sheets that had gold trimming. He also had a bathroom and closet doors on the opposite wall with a desk. The whole eastern wall was covered with black and gold curtains, I guess it leads to his own balcony.

"My, you have so much music." I said as I eyed the racks of CDs.

"Uhm…yeah…I listen to them when I get bored and they help me relax sometime." He said in a bored tone a he watched me intently.

"Come to the balcony with me?" His eyes glittered with excitement as he grabbed the guitar and a notebook on his bed then he offered me his hand.

"Okay…" I said as I took his hand. The electric feeling was back and I invited it. It seemed like Edward felt it too because I caught him peaking a look at me.

He pushed the curtains away and pulled me with him to one of the most breathtaking sights I've ever seen. The trees of the Olympic Mountain range and a peaceful river. The scenery was so breathtaking that I was caught off guard when I heard a velvet voice by my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" his velvet voice said with a hint of excitement.

"Yes…This kind of stuff…they just exist on fairy tales…" I trailed off.

" Well, I just proved to you that they don't…" He said as he turned me to face him then he smiled, making my heart go faster. We locked eyes for who knows how long, it felt like hours passed…and I liked it, looking him in his emerald orbs and being held in his arms. His emerald green orbs were alight and sparkling with happiness, adoration, tenderness…and some other emotion that was too deep to comprehend.

He broke the silence when he let me go and sat me on a stool then he sat on one himself.

"I…uh…I wanted to play something for you…if it's all right?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, I'd be happy to listen." I smiled at him.

"Promise me that you will tell me what you think of it later, okay?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said as I did a fake salute.

"Here goes nothing" He said then he started strumming his guitar then he began to sing.

_Never really said too much  
Afraid it wouldn't be enough  
Just try to keep my spirits up  
When there's no point in grieving  
Doesn't matter anyway  
Words could never make me stay  
Words will never take my place  
When you know I'm leaving_

_  
Try to leave a __Light On__ when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone_

_You know we've been down that road  
What seems a thousand times before  
My back to a closing door and my eyes to the seasons  
That roll out underneath my heels  
And you don't know how bad it feels  
To leave the only one that I have ever believed in_

_Try to leave a __Light On__ when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone_

_Sometimes it feels like we've run out of luck  
When the signal keeps on breaking up  
When the wires cross in my brain  
You'll start my heart again  
When I come along_

_Try to leave a __Light On__ when I'm gone  
Something I rely on to get home  
One I can feel at night  
A naked light, a fire to keep me warm  
Try to leave a light on when I'm gone  
Even in the daylight, shine on  
And when it's late at night you can look inside  
You won't feel so alone_

As he sang, his eyes never left mine. By the end of the song, my vision was blurry. I had tears in my eyes! I blinked them back but wiped the rest off of my face.

"When did you write that?" I asked.

"Last night…" He replied

"WOW. How did you finish it?" I asked. How the heck did he finish such a touching song over night?

"I didn't sleep until I finished it…I was too inspired that I didn't want to let it go…" He said.

"Oh. What inspired you to make such a heartwarming song?" I asked tenderly. I was just telling the truth…the song was so beautiful and perfect…just like him…

"I was inspired by…you, Bella." He said shyly as he blushed and looked down. I just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"It feels so great to have you back in my life. Everyone in my family has noticed my change even through overnight…I was isolated and quiet Edward before I saw you again…and now…I'm the Edward who was happy, the one who looked forward to the next day in hope that something good will happen like finding what I was looking for. That change may not be visible to you Bella, but you can ask Emmett and Esme and even Carlisle. You have such an influence on my life and I wasn't willing to let you go so when you reentered my life…I felt like a new man…I felt like had a mission…I felt like I saw the sun for the first time again after a really long night of nightmares…" He said tenderly as he looked into my chocolate eyes with his emerald ones.

I just stared at him…I didn't know what to say. He was such a great person…and I don't deserve him.

"Please say something." He said nervously, breaking our silence.

"I'm sorry…I'm just…shocked…that's all." I stuttered.

"That's alright Bells." He smiled encouragingly.

"I am at shock because I actually feel the same way as you…I am a bit different now that you're back…but I don't think anyone's noticed yet…I feel like I have some sort of inspiration that will surely help me go on through the day…It feels different that there's actually someone you look forward to seeing all the time…That inspiration keeps me giddy and all anxious…" I said.

"I know how it feels Bella." He said then he stood up to give me a hug.

After that, we just sat in his balcony, talking comfortably.

"Hey. Why don't we play a game?" He suggested.

"What game?" I asked, curious.

"Twenty questions…so that we'll know what's changed and what hadn't…" He replied.

"Sure…you ask first." I said. I could never come up with nice questions, I can just copy his…

"Okay…favorite color?" He said.

"Blue and Green. Yours?" I said without giving a second thought. I blushed a bit as I remembered the true reason why I liked green, Edward's eyes…even before, when we were still kids.

"Hey, think of your own questions! Anyway, gold and brown. What flowers do you prefer?" He shot back.

"Roses. Uhm…What sports do you play?" First thing that came into mind…the Rose reminded me of Rosalie

"Baseball and a bit of Hockey…most prized possession?"

"This." I said as I toyed with my necklace…Oh shoot, did I just say that?!? I can feel the blush creep up to my face…as well as Edward's…He's blushing also.

"Anyway…What's your most prized possession?" I asked.

"My biological mother's wedding ring. I'm planning to give it to the girl I would love forever." My heart sank at his feverous admission. Good thing he continued to ask… "Favorite book?"

"The classics, mainly anything Shakespeare and somewhere along those lines…your favorite books?" I asked nonchalantly, his past statement still hurt and I didn't even know why.

"Fiction…Shakespeare…I'm not really one for romance…Favorite type of music?"

"Classical and…pretty much anything that isn't rap…yours?"

"Same…"

It continued on like that…throwing questions at each other as if it was a war of sorts. Until he asked…

"Ever had a boyfriend?" his voice was fueled by curiosity that was so obvious.

"Uhm…no." I said as I blushed and looked down. After about ten seconds, he still hasn't said anything. I looked at him and he had a mask of shock.

"What?"

"Nothing…It's just cause…you're so beautiful and kind, Bells. I can't believe that no one has ever made a move on you." He said as he blushed. His complement just made me blush harder.

"....nothing'.." I said through my teeth. I was getting a bit pissed, I mean, why is everyone….especially Edward…so intent and focused on making me think I was pretty.

"You clearly don't see yourself clearly." He said tenderly then he pulled me into a hug.

"Whatever you say." I said as I shrugged. Just then, someone knocked on his door.

"Edward? Bella? Dinner's ready, please come out now." Esme said sweetly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your pretty self out here, NOW!" Alice screeched. I guess I missed something.

Edward and I went out to join the group for dinner at the dining room.

As we ate, we flowed into easy conversation. We complemented Esme on her wonderful cooking skills. Alice then decided to announce something.

"Ahem….you guys, please pay attention." She said then we all faced her.

"I just wanted to say that…I'm going with Jasper to the dance…and we…and I mean all of us…are going shopping this weekend for the supplies, decorations, dresses and other stuff. And also, we are to submit the plans we now have to Mr. Rodriguez tomorrow…do I make myself clear?" she said, full authority in her voice that it actually scared me.

"Yes ma'am." We all said in unison.

"Wait, before anything else….I wanna announce something too!" Emmett said excitedly but Rose gave him the glare…but he obviously didn't care.

"What is it, Emmett?" Edward prompted.

"Rose and I are TOGETHER! YEAAAAAH!" he yelled…like a wrestler on TV.

* * *

**Okay...what did you think about it?**

**REVIEW...**

**check out...**

**.net/s/5023155/1/ill_be_your_GUITAR_hero**

**THANKS SO MUCH.**

**Edward's song: Light On by David Cook.  
**

**I LOVE YOU ALL,**

**C.**


	16. Glances and Glares

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters!**

**Here's Chapter 14: Glances and Glares.**

* * *

"Congrats, guys!" I said, I knew it! Rose and Emmett are like a match made in heaven…all that's left to do is make Rose spill her guts…well, that's easy…NOT.

"Thanks, Bells."

"All that's left to do now is…help Eddie and Bella find their own halves!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alice." I said nonchalantly.

"I agree. If we want, we'll find our own." Edward stated.

"Oh no, that won't do. You guys have to find dates! And what better way than start dating!" Rosalie said smugly. What is it with them? It was never like this before! Well, sometimes anyway.

"I'm warning you, Alice. Don't play matchmaker." I said with anger. I'm not liking this. And I'm sure that I won't like the outcome of this.

Then she pulled a stunt. Her precious pout. Shit, I'm dead.

"Please, Bella!" She said, tears in her eyes. She looked so heartbreaking that even I couldn't say no.

"Fine, but if this ends badly, I'll have your head." I said as I sighed, giving up.

"YAY! Thanks Bells!" Alice squealed and I sighed again.

"Well, Eddie, Bella said yes already, what about you?" Emmett asked.

Edward threw me a look and I just shrugged.

"Fine. But only because Bella said yes." He said, stubbornly.

"YAY! This is gonna be fun! Both of you are going on a blind date by me!" Alice squealed again. Then she and Rose shared a knowing look that I did not understand. Whatever it is that they are up too, I don't think it's good, at all.

After dinner, we all went home for a good night's rest.

I parked my car between Edward's Volvo and Rose's BMW. I got out and greeted everyone.

"Morning, guys." I greeted them.

"Morning, Bells." Rose said as she pulled me into a hug.

Then the bell rang.

"Let's go guys!" Alice said enthusiastically.

With that, we went to class, World History…as a band, as friends, some as lovers and as siblings.

The whole morning went by like a blur, as always.

We made our way to lunch together. Our group of six received some curious glances, some murmurs and even some glares. Well, maybe it's because we've all been paired up. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. The four of them were matches made in heaven, hyper plus calm. Oh, me and Edward you ask? We've been paired up but as best friends. I tensed up a bit by that and I guess Edward sensed my discomfort because he squeezed my hand a bit.

We lined up for lunch. I constantly got glares. I guess they though Edward and I are together or something…Well, too bad because we're not. And we never will be he just sees me as his best friend. That thought gave my heart a little squeeze for no apparent reason…or maybe there was a reason…Whatever, Rose and Emmett are gonna spill how he asked her to go out so I'll shove everything else for later…

"So, now that Bella and Edward's here, SPILL!" Alice shrieked as Edward and I took our seats.

"Fine…So remember, we were planning for the dance then we had a break?" Rosalie asked as confirmation.

"Yes, go on…" I replied.

"Emmett and I were talking about everything and nothing…then he got hungry so we decided to go get some cookies." Rose said.

"I placed a plate of cookies on my own plate then I used whipped cream to write, 'Rose, will you be my girlfriend?'." Emmett finished excitedly, I bet he ate the cookies…

"Typical Emmett." Edward said, making the whole table laugh.

"So, when's your first date?" Alice asked as she wiggled her eye brows.

"This Friday, right Rose?" Emmett asked as he eyed Rosalie.

"Yeah." Rose replied.

"Where you guys going?" Alice asked.

"It's a surprise." Emmett replied excitedly.

"Oh…Alice and I are going out too…we're going to Port Angeles for a movie." Jasper said. Oh shoot, I'm stuck alone now! I bet Edward's got a date too!

"But what about Bella and Edward…?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I know! We can set-up their dates for Friday!" Alice squealed, making Edward stiffen.

"Oh, Alice, please not now! Eddie and I are just gonna hang out on our own…kay?" I told her, I was not comfortable with the idea of someone else going on a date with Edward, especially someone he doesn't even know.

"Oh…okay." Alice replied nonchalantly. That was…weird, at the very least. I was expecting her to disapprove or something. I gave Edward a confused look and he just shrugged.

As we walked to the music room to practice some songs, an annoying squeaky voice screamed from behind us.

"EDDDIIIIIEEEE!" the voice squealed, making Edward stiffen.

The strawberry blond made it to us then she wrapped her arms around Edward's right arm because I was holding his left.

"What do you want Tanya?" he asked acidly.

"Why, can't I see my boyfriend?" she asked. This made me stiffen, I knew that the types of girls Edward deserves are the pretty ones, like Tanya…that thought made my heart ache.

"..boyfriend." he replied through clenched teeth as he tried to shake Tanya off of his arm but she just tightened her hold as she glared at me.

"Whatever, you will be anyway. Soon." She hissed tat me. What the hell was her problem.

"What do you want Tanya?" he repeated his question earlier.

"Oh. Uhm…yeah, about the dance that your people are planning for the school, I heard that it's a girl's choice. I looked for you to ask you if you wanted to be my date?" Tanya said in a tone that I think she thought was sexy then she licked her lips. Oh god, it was gross.

"Sorry Tanya, go look at some other guys. I've got other plans for that night anyway." He said.

"Oh. Are you going with Swan here?" she asked as she glared at me.

"She didn't ask me…now, go." He said the last part menacingly, making Tanya flinch and run.

When she was out of hearing range. Emmett began laughing out loud, followed by Alice. And just like that, all of us were laughing. It was contagious.

"What's so funny, Emmett?" Jasper asked when we all finally calmed down.

"Oh…back in NY, Eddie here gets a lot of those invitations. But he declines and he never did socialize. He never went to a dance, a ball, a dinner or anything. It's just quite shocking that now, he apparently has plans for this dance we're planning." Emmett said while he wiggled his eyebrows and giving Edward a knowing smile. I gave Edward a confused look and he just shrugged.

"Oh no. just you wait, Eddie. It's not just Tanya you have to look out for. You know, there's still Jessica, Lauren…" Alice mussed and she trailed off.

We reached the music room then. I took out my composition notebook, as did Edward and Jasper. Then we learned each other's songs.

As we practiced, I always catch Edward looking at me intensely. The though gives me chills. I mean, we're friends only….right?

We ended up planning the theme of our songs and how many we were gonna do and submitting our major plans for the dance like the theme, and so on. Oh and also Alice making shopping plans on the weekend. Oh joy, I look forward to it! Not!

**

* * *

Another chapter done.**

**Sorry if it's short, I didn't know what to add…I'm having writer's block! Help meeee!**

**I might not be able to update soon...my mind is coming out blank. :(  
**

**What do you guys want to happen next? :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Secret Passage

**Hey Guys!**

**First, I wanted to thank you for your reviews! Yay!**

**Second, thanks for your awesome ideas guys! Now, I've actually got some stuff to write! But sadly, I can't use them all because I have to follow a timeline…**

**This chapter was done in a rush because my brother is celebrating his fourth birthday in like…an hour! So if ever there are typos and grammatical errors, SORRY!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters! All of them belongs to SM! ;) [but I do hope that I own even just Edward…]**

**Anyway, I know you guys want to know what's happening so I give you ****Chapter 15: Secret Passage****.**

* * *

"Good Morning Bells!" my family greeted me as I came down from my room for breakfast.

"Morning, mom, dad and Alice." I replied nonchalantly. They understand. I'm not a morning person. Especially when my sister screams to my ear and she just has to set-up my clothing for today.

We went through eating fast. We talked about some local news and gossip. A bit about music shops Alice and I would like to visit and about adopting a dog, which I would agree to.

"Uhm…mom, dad, Jasper and I are going out this Friday to Port Angeles for a movie…I was wondering if we were doing something as a family so I can cancel the movie date with Jasper if ever?" Alice asked as she pouted.

"Sure honey, go on and enjoy yourself! How about you, Bells? Any plans for Friday?" mom asked me.

I sighed then I said, "Edward and I are gonna hang-out as best friends and maybe some movies here at home while all the others are gone for their dates with each other."

Mom and Alice shared a knowing look that I did not understand. I was getting irritated, I know their planning something, but what?

"Oh! Mom , I've got an idea, what if the whole band has a sleepover here! We can bond and besides, we're supposed to shop on the weekends and we could practice our songs! Then we could invite the Cullen's parents for dinner on Saturday along with the Hale's! They could even stay until Sunday! What do you guys think?" Alice asked, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Of course, honey. Just make sure to keep it down so that we don't disturb our neighbors." Dad answered this time.

"YAY! Thanks mom and dad!" Alice squealed as she hugged our parents.

"Well, we've got to run! Bye mom and dad!" I said as I dragged Alice out of the house.

"Bye kids." They said as we disappeared to my car.

"Heck Alice, how do you plan so fast? The sleepover? Band Practice? Brilliant, might I say!" I complemented her while driving.

"Well, I don't really know…It was just a spur of the moment idea. Well, thanks anyways Bells." She said as she smiled.

"Sure, sister dearest." I replied, making her giggle.

"Okay, Bella. Here's the deal, I will set you up with a Jacob Black from La Push next Friday for your blind date. You up for this?" She asked as she eyed me.

"I don't know Alice…I…Honestly...I like someone..." I said sheepishly as I blushed.

"Oh my gosh, is my sister crushin' on someone?" Alice asked as she faked shock.

"Apparently…" was all I said then she squealed.

Thank God we were already on campus so I didn't have to tell her who I was crushing on! Exactly when I turned off the engine, she shot out of the door to greet Rose. Or maybe to tell Rose I liked someone. Ugh, she is so annoying! Why did I even tell her in the first place, I myself am not even sure if what I said about liking _him_ was true…now that I think of it, I never really thought about that!

I was startled when someone knocked on my window. I looked up to see Edward and all his glory, smiling his crooked grin at me, making my heart skip a beat and my face turn pink. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Good Morning Izzy!" he said cheerfully.

"Drop it, Cullen. Good morning to you too." I said mockingly then he faked hurt.

"Oh, it truly is a very wonderful morning…you guys wanna know why?" Alice asked everyone as she eyed me.

"No, Alice. Shut up." I said menacingly. But apparently, not menacing enough because everyone started giggling and chuckling and I turned scarlet.

"Okay, you just got me keyed up. Tell us, Alice." Rosalie said with a smirk at my direction. Oh, so they planned this, huh? I can't wait to strangle them both!

"Bella admitted that she's crushing on someone while we were talking about…the blind date stuff." Alice said in a sing song voice. I glared at her as I blushed.

Everyone burst out laughing except for Edward. They just made me bush more. Edward, who was beside me obviously stiffened at that.

"Is that true? Our little Bells finally liking someone? After seventeen years! At last, tell us who the lucky bastard is so we can beat him up!" Jasper said in a mock way.

"Ugh. I will never tell--" I started, but was cut off.

"Oh, you don't need too! A little bird told me already and I have a faint idea who…"Alice cut me off as she eyed Edward suggestively. But thank god, Edward was not looking at her…but at me?

"Whatever, I'll be going to class now so I won't be late." I replied nonchalantly as I ran for class, all of them just behind me.

On our way to World History, Edward and I were walking hand in hand to the classroom with the whole gang. As we walked, we heard a scream.

"OMG. Edward, I finally like caught up like with like you! And like Swan." Jessica panted as she glared at me. Oh yes, another jealous girl who want Edward and thinks we're together…exactly just what I needed.

"Yes, Jessica?" Edward asked in a polite voice but you could see the obvious disgust in his face. I wanted to laugh out loud, but I held it in.

"Will you be like my date for like the girl's choice dance that you guys are like planning?" she asked in a sweet tone as she batted her eyelashes in a way she thought to be sexy…Not. My gosh, how many 'likes' has she said for the past ten seconds!

"Sorry, but no. Goodbye, Jessica. Have a good day." He said in a disgusted tone as he ran…pulling me with him. People were staring. It was quite a sight, actually. A flustered looking greek god pulling a giggling plain jane with him to class. I couldn't blame them. It was weird.

Because of Edward's fast walking, we got to World History with ten minutes to spare. We were so early that only Mike Newton was there by the door. He was staring at me intently as Edward and I made our way to the door. I was planning to ignore him but he stopped us when we were about to enter. Oh crap.

"Hey, Cullen. Can I speak to Bella for a while…privately?" Mike said with venom as he eyed my hand still in Edward's.

"Sure." Edward replied as he let go of me and made his way to sit at the back, as usual.

"Uhm…ok, Bella. I know it's three weeks and five days away…" He paused. Which reminds me, that's the day of the dance! Oh crap, not me too! "But would you like to go to the dance with me as your date?" he finished, looking down.

I really did not know what to do…I did not want to go with him! I wanted to go with my Edward…hold on, Edward is not mine…but I most certainly wish he was…Oh shut up brain! We're friends…just friends! Ouch.

"I'm sorry, Mike. But I have other plans…yeah, I have other plans! I'm not even gonna go! I'll just be there to perform! And you know what, you can ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really? Okay…but you know, would you like to go to dinner…or something?" Gosh, can't he take a hint?! I bet my face is all red now…from embarrassment and anger.

"No Mike." I said firmly as I side stepped my way from him to Edward.

As I sat down, I heard Edward's silent chuckle.

"What?" I asked him.

"Sorry, it's nothing…" He said.

I wanted to interrogate him some more but the teacher was already in the classroom and has already started the lesson.

The morning just passed like that. A blur. It was like as if I'm learning the lessons over and over and I'm getting sick of it. At least, I've got the best friends anyone can ask for. They were always there for me. Emmett, even though I just met him, it feels like he's my long lost big brother…and gigantic teddy bear.

Lunch. Time for lunch. Lunch. Are the only things in my head now…

"Hey Bella and Edward!" Eric Yorkie from our Trig class called.

"Yes, Eric?" Edward answered for me.

"Bella, would you…uhm…ah…" Eric stuttered. But I can see where this is going.

"Just spit it out, Eric!" I sapped.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He said.

"No. Sorry." I said. I didn't mean to sound angry…but I just can't help it! It's very irritating. Now, I can see why Edward is all awkward to his fan club. Just like I hate the spotlight.

I pulled a very amused Edward with me to the canteen. I lead him to a secret route I use at times to get there because we were trying to avoid any more dance invitations. Only I knew about this route. No one, not even Alice knew about this passage.

"Uhm, Bells. Where are we going?" Edward asked nervously. Probably thinking I would kill him or something.

"To the canteen to grab lunch." I answered like it was so obvious.

"But the canteen's that way." He said as he pointed to the other way.

"I know. But do you want to avoid your fan club?" I asked as I raised my left eye brow.

"I have a fan club?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes, you do. They're all the girls who wants to be THE Edward Cullen's date for his first dance here in Forks…" I trailed off. I realized that I was part of his fan club! Because I wanted to bring him to the dance! Ugh…

"Oh…" he said.

"You know what, why don't you just ask the girl you want to go with so that your fans would stop chasing you?" I asked him.

"I'm scared. She's a really special girl, you know. I don't know if it would be right because if I make one false move, I know I would lose her. And I don't want that, I'd rather have friendship than nothing at all." He said, almost to himself.

"Oh..." was all I said. Thank god we're in the canteen by now or else, I wouldn't know what to do!

We were eating peacefully with a little conversation as always. I was wondering what happened to Tanya. I hate to admit it but I'm a bit scared. Why doesn't she just show up already! I'm getting anxious!

I just let the feeling go and I just focused on the gang's conversation.

"Oh gosh, I just had a great idea for our performances!" Alice squealed.

"Okay. Spill." Rose said.

"Okay. So, we have three song writers, right?" She asked. And we all nodded in response. Those three were me, Edward and Jasper.

"So, we can ask them to write songs for each of our solos! But of course, we've got to help them! And, if we want to keep the songs secret, we can. I mean like, only the song writer knows about it and ourselves!" She squealed.

"I didn't quite catch that. Please repeat?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Ugh. Anyway, I meant…We can ask the song writers to help us write our songs. If we want to dedicate the song to our special someone and if they're part of the band, we can keep it secret so that it would be a surprise! And if ever we need instruments for the songs, we can ask help from other band mates!" she said…it actually made sense now.

"Okaaaay. So it's like, you keep your solo a secret from your special person by practicing in private?" Emmett clarified.

"Yes! Who thinks it's a good idea?" Alice asked. We all said "I do" the same time.

"Great! Now, pick your partners!" Alice squealed.

"For what?" I asked.

"Ugh, Bells! You weren't listening! We're gonna have pairs for our performance! We have to write a song and perform a duet. So it's a solo, pair, with girls/boys and all together!" She explained slowly.

"Oh…who's your partner?" I asked her. The two of us were always a great pair…

"Jasper." She said quickly.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Emmett's mine." She said as she smirked.

"Edward?!?" I faced him. Apparently, he's the only one without a partner.

"Sure."

"It's settled then! Let's get to the music room!" Alice ordered as she stood up, making us stand up as well. My sister is very controlling!

We made our way to the music room. Alice was skipping. Everyone else was walking.

When we reached the Music room, Edward sat at the piano bench and played a very soothing piece. I recognized it at once, Claire de Lune. When he finished, everyone applauded him and he mock curtsied, making us laugh.

Us, three song writers sat in three different corners so that the other couldn't hear our conversations.

Alice surprisingly went to Edward. I was expecting her to go to me since she knew me longer than him and because maybe Emmett might want to go with his brother. But the strange thing is, it didn't bother me…At all. Rosalie also surprised me because she came to me, of all people! I thought she was going to ask her brother, not me! That left Emmett and Jasper together.

"So, what do you want your song to be about?" I asked her.

"Okay. Bella, I'm gonna tell you a secret. But don't judge me, okay?" she asked nervously.

"I would never judge you, Rose." I told her solemnly.

"Okay. So you see, I'm planning to tell Emmett that I loved him during the dance. Because I love him now. I know it's too soon…" She said but I cut her off.

"It's fine, Rose. I understand. So tell me, what do you want the song to express?" I asked her.

"The way I love him. Because even if he's such a kid at times, I still do. And his smile, my gosh, don't even get me started on that smile!" She said, I had to giggle. I knew exactly how to write this one. I can see the lines now…

The rest of the day went just like that, helping Rose write her song. By the end of the day, Edward has turned down ten invitations to the dance today. Each one giving my heart a little squeeze when I think of what kind of girl he deserves, but then again, it gets a tiny spark of hope that Edward would go to the dance with me, or that maybe he cares for me as I care for him…

I planned that when I went home, I was going to start writing my own. I decided to be brave like Rose. I'm going to let Edward know how much I care for him through a song in the dance. Whether or not he was doing to be my date or not. Nothing will stop me! Especially now that I realized and accepted my feelings for him.

**

* * *

So, what did you guys think? If you guys want to see some stuff in this story, tell me and I'll consider for the timeline! :D**

**Please write me some reviews!**

**In return, I promise to update ASAP! :D**

**All my love,**

_**C.**_


	18. Dramatic Exit?

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**Sorry if this took so long, I had stuff to do! I'm starting review classes for College entrance exams today and I watched the David Archuleta and David Cook concert during the weekend ;)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters.**

**Chapter 16: Dramatic Exit?**

* * *

Today is Friday, yay. NOT.

Since Tuseday, the day I realized I wanted Edward to become my date for the dance and I had…feelings for him, I decided to let him know later today when I take him to a special place.

"Bella! Do you want me to call Emmett so he can sing you awake?" my sister screeched from the edge of my bed.

"No. I'm up now." I said but it was muffled by my pillow so it wasn't really understandable…

"I swear, Bella. If you don't get your cute little ass out of bed, I'll call Edward to do it for me!" she yelled at me, making me shoot out of bed to my bathroom in less than a second. I was sure to slam my bathroom door so that Alice wouldn't do anything funny.

"Very good, Bella. I have finally found your weakness." She said, I could hear the smile in her voice. And I was sure that it had a sinister effect. Creepy, Alice.

"Ugh. Shut up Alice." I screamed from the bathroom.

"Whatever, Bells." She said nonchalantly. She sounded nearer, maybe she was here in my room, assembling an outfit…as her masterpiece.

I ignored her and just took a relaxing warm shower to calm down my nerves. I had everything planned. But I don't know if my planning would be enough. That's where Alice comes in, she goes overboard but it'll be worth it. Right?

I went out of my bathroom after my bath and wrapped my towel around me and made my way into my bed where an Alice approved outfit lay.

My Alice approved outfit for today was a neon pink tank with paint strips of yellow, blue and black. And of course, my favorite black skinny jeans and a pink and white stripped hoodie to go with my top. It was so Alice because of all the pink…but I like it. I immediately put it on and looked at myself through the mirror, I actually looked good. When I spotted what she wanted me to wear for my feet…I got so scared.

"Alice!" I screamed and she was there in my room in a flash.

"What may I do for you this fine day, sister?" she asked with a grin.

"Can I not wear those four-inch pink pumps! Do you want me to die?" I yelled.

"Ugh. I knew this was going to be an issue. But fine, you can choose your shoes but you have to show them to me. Now, can I see it?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow.

I knew exactly what goes well with these. My DC high cut sneakers that was black with pink details and neon yellow shoelaces. I took it from the side of my bed and showed it to Alice. She stared at me in shock. Then she squealed.

"That is perfect, Bella! Now…let me do your hair!" she squealed as I groaned.

She pulled me to my dresser and applied a bit of eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Then she blow dried my hair so my mahogany ringlets were hanging loose. She put on a black headband on my hair and gave me a black and pink peace sign ring.

I stood up in front of her and twirled around, as if to model my outfit. She squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Bella, the outfit is so you! Especially the rubber shoes! My, my, I've thought you well." She squealed and gave me a wink then she dragged me down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning girls, Charlie had to leave early today for work. Come and have breakfast before you leave." Renee told us as we came down the stairs.

"Good morning, mom." I greeted her with a smile as I sat down to start eating my waffles.

"What's with the smile, Bella?" she asked as she eyed.

"Oh. Bella's got plans..." Alice said with a giggle. Renee gave me a knowing smile but she didn't say anything.

Alice and I drove to school separately. I think she and Jasper were going to share a car. I parked my car between Edward's Aston Martin and Alice's Porsche. Edward has been using his Aston Martin for two days because Emmett thought it would be a good idea to crash the Volvo onto a light post in front of Edward's eyes so it's in the repair shop right now .I got out of my car to discover Alice telling Rosalie my plan. I wanted to kick them both. Because I mean, hello? Edward is like a foot away from them!

I went up to my best friend and gave him a hug.

"Good Morning Edward!" I said with a smile.

"Oh my, is there something wrong with you? Are you sick? Do you have fever? Are you well?" he asked as he felt my forehead as the others laughed and I pouted.

"No I am not." I said, pouting more.

"Well, why are you so…happy this morning?" he asked.

"No reason. Come on! Let's get to class!" I said as I tugged on his hand, making them all laugh at me.

Class was like usual, uneventful. At least I've got my friends in each class. Especially in Trigonometry where we have Tanya as a classmate…

Flashback.

_We made our way to Trigonometry and sat at the back, as usual. We were already seated when Tanya decided to make an appearance. She made her way to Edward who was still venting to me about the Emmett incident two days ago and not noticing Tanya's entry. When she reached Edward, she decided to purr into his ear._

"_Good morning, Eddie." She purred in her slickly sweet voice, making Edward stiffen and look at me with wide eyes. I wanted to laugh out loud at the sight._

"_Two things, Tanya. First, do not call me Eddie. Only Bella has the permission to call me Eddie. Second, it was a good morning before you decided to disrupt my morning." He said in a voice full of venom, making Tanya visibly flinch._

_It took a while before she absorbed it and think of a comeback. Finally, she sneered "I do not understand why everyone loves this two-faced whore! Ghawd, she isn't even a pretty thing to look at! And everyone knows that I am the prettiest in this school. Gosh, I swear Edward, once you realize this, you'll come crawling back to me. Tell me, what makes her so much better than me?" _

"_I can name a few things…or an awful lot. She's stunning, she's smart, she's witty, she's caring, she's not some dumb blonde who thinks of nothing but herself and an awful lot more." He said nonchalantly as he looked at me with a tender smile, making me blush._

_Thank god at that moment, our teacher came in to start class or else, I wouldn't know what Tanya would do._

End Flashback.

Well, at least now it's lunch…right?

We all lined up for lunch and got our food with everyone watching us. We made our way to our seats, not minding them.

"So, what's your plans later, Bella?" Jasper asked me with an eyebrow raised. Well damn, they know me too well, I can't lie…but I can miss out some stuff…

"Well Edward and I can have some music time...if that's fine?" I ended in a question as I looked at Edward but he just nodded so I continued. "then we can watch some movies, have dinner then wait for you guys." I finished with a grin.

"Oh…okay." Jasper said.

"I'm sooo excited! Especially for the sleepover! Aren't you Jazzzy?" Alice squealed, making the whole cafeteria stare at us. Apparently, Rose is not in the mood.

"Why don't you all take a picture? Trust me, it'll last longer!" she yelled at everyone, making them continue their errands before Alice's outburst.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Alice's sing song voice came.

"No shit, Sherlock." Rosalie replied, making all of us, even her, laugh.

The rest of lunch went like that, laughing and teasing. I love my friends so much, I don't know what I did to deserve them…

The bell rang and we all decided to take the planning and song writing under a large oak tree by the school's garden. We took our seats and just laughed at Emmett's joke about ducks on the pond.

"So, who are you guys going with to the dance?" Alice asked.

"Emmett." Rose said as I pretended to not pay attention.

"BELLA, BABES!" Alice yelled at my ear.

"Gosh, Alice! Are you trying to make me deaf or something?" I asked her as I shook my head.

"Whatever. Anyway, who are you going to the dance with?" She asked.

"Like I said during the first day of our planning, no one. I'm not even attending the dance…I'll just be there to perform." I answered nonchalantly.

"Ugh. You better do something about that, Bella. Gosh, it won't be hard to find a date for you…Anyways, how 'bout you, Edward?" Alice asked him.

"I don't know…I'm just waiting for someone important to ask me. Maybe that new girl, Camille, she's the only one who isn't a whore like Tanya and we're both new anyway." he replied, his eyes bright with excitement.

When he said that, I wanted to kill myself. His words were like a stab right to my heart. I wanted to cry. But he wasn't mine anyway…I had no right over him. He sort of said that I was a whore like Tanya. I've had enough. Besides, I was just the plain best friend…and she was pretty. All my planning was futile! Why was I so blind anyway! That Camille girls had green eyes, but nothing like Edward's but I'm sure it's prettier than mine…even her brown hair is better compared to mine.

I was sure that there were tears in my eyes so I just excused myself to the bathroom.

"I'll be back guys. The wind blew something into my eye and it hurts…I'll just be at the bathroom so Alice, Rose don't you guys dare follow me." I said in a melancholic tone, I knew everyone could tell. But it doesn't matter.

I heard them calling me but I just ran to the bathroom and hid in one of the cubicles to cry. I stopped crying when I sensed someone come in…

"Hey, Camille." A slutty voice said. I knew it immediately, Tanya.

"Yeah, Tanya?" an unfamiliar voice replied. I was assuming that this was Camille.

"Wanna help me with something?" Tanya's voice said.

"Sure, what is it?" Camille replied.

"Will you ask Edward Cullen if he wants to go to the dance with you. I'm sure he'll say yes." Tanya said in a disgusted tone.

"Are you sure? What if he dumps me? I mean, he has the Bella girl…" the other voice said in a disgusted tone.

"Don't worry about Swan. She's just a whore who runs after him. Just go and ask him after last period, okay?" Tanya said.

"Okay." Camille replied as they both left.

I took out my necklace and placed it in my pocket, no need for anymore Edward reminders. I went out and made my way back to the garden with my hood up so they wouldn't see my puffy and tear streaked face.

"Hey. I'm back." I said, trying to frame happiness but I bet it sounded sad because everyone turned to me.

"Why were you gone so long anyway?" Edward asked as he nudged me playfully but I cringed away from him, afraid that if I even talk to him, it would hurt me more.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked, worried.

"Nothin'." I said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you guys excited for Saturday? SHOPPING!" Alice squealed, averting the attention from me to her. I threw her a thankful smile because I didn't pull my hood up yet so she wouldn't see my eyes.

They just continued along with their mindless talk while writing their songs. I was 'listening' while writing a song. I got irritated at the song I wrote last night because it has 'Edward' and little hearts written all over it so I tore it, crumpled it into a ball and threw it to the side. Who even cares who'd find it? They wouldn't know who Edward is…and most especially, they didn't know who 'Bella Swan', the writer was. Better write a new song…

The bell for the last period rung, time to go. We stood up and made our way to the parking lot.

"Hiya, Bells. Wane help me with the keys for the piano? You know, for my song?" Rose asked me.

"I guess. But, I won't be performing with you guys during the dance, sorry." I said in a rush as I saw Camille coming towards Edward but everyone else was oblivious.

"WHAT?" they all asked, eyes all huge.

"Come on, guys. You're better off without me anyway. Don't worry, I'll still write the songs. I just won't perform WITH you guys." I said with a sad smile.

"Oh, hey Edward." Camille said as she walked to him.

Time for my grand exit.

"Bye guys. I'll…go. I have…to fix my songs. Yeah. Alice, I've got the organ in my room later, don't look for it. You won't find it. BYE." I said as I ran, I knew there was tears in my eyes but, whatever. I ran to my car. I ran from my friends. I ran from my love. I ran from Edward.

"BELLA!" I heard them scream from inside my car. But I don't care.

I drove to the nearby grocery store, I parked at the most hidden spot so no one could tell I was there. I decided to have the night alone. I can't be around two perfectly matched couples and…Edward!

I went in and was greeted by Kim, a girl my age who works here. She knows me cause I'm always here…

"Hey Bella." She said, cheerfully.

"Hi Kim." I said with a smile.

"what are you and Alice up to today?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing. This is all me. and can you do me a favor? If anyone asks you if you saw me, say no. okay?" I told her. I knew Alice knew me too well. She'll go here and talk to Kim.

"Of course, now go and shop for your junk food!" she said with a laugh as I made my way to the different isles.

I grabbed some chips, candies, ice cream and some movies.

I was making my way back to Kim when I saw Alice and Edward come into the store so I hid. They were talking to Kim, probably looking for me. I saw how Kim was keeping a calm façade and a poker face. She was really good. I didn't fail to notice Alice's worried look and Edward's much more messy hair and redden face. Finally, after about ten minutes, I watched as the black Aston Martin and yellow Porsche leave the parking lot. I guess it's safe to come out.

I went to Kim, thanked her for covering up for me and paid for my stuff.

I sat in my car for approximately two seconds then my phone started to ring. Edward's recorded piano playing and voice played. _Another day without you with me Is like a blade that cuts right through me And I can wait __I can wait forever When you call my heart stops beating When you`re gone, it won`t stop bleeding I can wait__ I can wait forever._

I took my phone and looked at it. Wow. Fifty-five missed calls and thirty messages. Most of the calls were from Edward but some of it was of Alice and Rosalie. The messages were of the same people but different content. I didn't want to talk to Edward or even send him a messages. So I decided to write to Alice.

To: Alice.

_Hey sis. Sorry for the dramatic exit ;) [if that's what you call that.]_

_Don't look for me, 'kay? I'm alright. Just…give me time, I guess._

_Don't forget your plans with Jasper, okay? Tell Rosalie to not forget her date with Emmett as well._

_As for Edward, tell him to go somewhere. I'm not in the mood to do anything but sit in my room and play my music but if he wants to still stay over tonight, let him. You know, it's still for Sky Fly, 'kay?_

_Well, as for tonight. Since I sort of quit the band…no one will be seeing me, okay, guys? Nothing will change that._

_For the shopping trip tomorrow, I'm passing. DON'T YOU DARE BARGE INTO MY ROOM especially tomorrow morning for something, even breakfast. I'LL SURVIVE. I've got a _mini_ fridge._

_Love you, B._

**

* * *

Oh my. What'll happen now? **

**Edward's so annoying, right? But don't worry guys. ;) [The story was too happy so I decided to pitch in some DRAMA.]  
**

**Please give me reviews! :D**

**And check out my new story! It's called "A Pirate's Song" [.net/s/5052397/1/A_Pirates_Song]**

**Love,**

_**C.**_


	19. Juno

**Hey Guys,**

**Sorry if I was gone for long. My classes are starting already and I have to focus more because I have to fix up for college next year, yep. I'm a senior. And I still can't believe it since I'm 14 and all…**

**Well, thanks for the reviews and I love you all.**

**Here's Chapter 17: Juno**

* * *

When I got home, Renee was out in the garden. Thank God for that or else I would've had to explain.

I ran up to my room's floor, tripping every step I took because of the tears overflowing in my eyes. I threw open my bedroom door, placed my stuff in the side of my bed but my, iPhone was beside me. I shoved myself onto my bed, crying to myself, wishing that unconsciousness would take all the pain away.

Seconds…minutes…hours of crying, letting the pain take me…I don't know how much time has passed. I didn't know anything anymore. I felt numb. I grabbed my guitar and composition notebook then I all but crawled to my balcony for fresh air.

I pushed open my balcony's glass mirrors to reveal the raining twilight sky. I sat down on my usual stool and decided that I'll play to ease my pain, even just for a bit. I took out Edward's necklace and tied it onto my palm.

I had a weird feeling that I was being watched but all I could think was, whatever. It doesn't matter. Even the rain, it doesn't matter as long as my guitar doesn't get wet. Nothing matters anymore. With that, I began to play.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Pain, make your way to me, to me_

_And I'll always be just so inviting_

_If I ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!_

_Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

When I finished, I could see that there were teardrops on my guitar and the hand where Edward's necklace lay. Then I decided to play some more, just for the sake of distraction.

_So you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your __White Horse__, to come around_

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_Here you are your sitting there  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

I was finished sobbing for the songs that clearly reflected how i felt. It was already dark out already but I still felt like I was being watched and I heard someone else sobbing.

I looked back inside my room through my sliding door to see if Alice did what I asked her about not barging into my room, apparently, she did. Then who else is here, watching me?

I decided that it wouldn't hurt to look down, right?

Big mistake.

Down there, in the pouring rain. Edward Cullen was on his knees and sobbing uncontrollably. His bronze hair was a mop of wet mess on his head. His emerald eyes, empty and their rims were red. He looked like hell. Just staring at him made me sick to my core. He was in pain. And I've got no one but myself to blame. Tears began to form in my eyes, I was already soaking wet but whatever.

I think he felt my gaze on him and he raised his emerald green eyes to look into my chocolate brown ones.

His eyes were filled with pain, agony, loss. And everything in between those lines.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'll just leave. You don't know how sorry I am. You don't have to forgive me, I understand." He said with a sob but he whispered something else that I couldn't make out through the pouring rain.

Before I could say anything at all, he was already gone.

I dragged myself tom my bathroom while crying. I tried to ease myself through a shower but no avail. I changed into a large black shirt and pink silk pajama pants, pulled my hair into a messy bun and trudged to my bed where my phone lay.

There were a hundred missed calls, fifty seven text messages and ten voice mails. All from Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and to my surprise Emmett.

I didn't need to read or open the messages, I already knew what they contained. And I don't want it. I didn't want their sympathy, I didn't want their apologies.

I decided that it was movie time so I picked movies in order and arranged them in front of me. First, there was 'Juno', 'Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist', 'Princess Diaries' 'the Robinsons' some other Disney movies 'cause I want to feel like a kid again and of course, my personal favorite, 'Romeo and Juliet'.

On my way to put the 'Juno' CD into my player, I noticed an envelope on the floor, by my door. I took it and the outside read, 'Bella, my Bella' in a beautiful and unique script.

I got curious, I meant who would call me their Bella. So I opened it and wished I never did because the tears were pouring once again.

_My Dearest Sweet Bella,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. Even when we were little I always made you cry. I made you cry when I decided to not play with you in the sand box. I made you cry when I broke your doll. I made you cry when you woke up and found me missing. I made you cry when I was sad. I made you cry when I cried. I made you cry when I left. And I didn't do anything besides that, making you cry. Right now, because the idiot that I am, I made you cry again. I appear to do nothing but bring you pain and make you cry. You're a good person, Bella. I hope you see that. I just hope that you won't blame yourself for what I am planning to do and that you find it in yourself to forgive my planned acts. This is all me and I can't go on without you._

_I promise that I won't interfere with you anymore. I will still be at school, however, I will do everything it takes to avoid you so you don't have to see me. I am asking you one thing, please stop crying, I hate seeing you cry._

_I love you_

_Always and forever,_

_Edward._

I dropped the letter on my desk and cried some more. Our situation was miserable. And we were both miserable. What will he do now? Suicide, I bet not. He loves his parents too much to do that.

I just continued my task of jamming the Juno CD onto the player and watch it while I ate my Chocolate Chip Iced Cream away.

Half way through the movie, I heard a muffled conversation.

"I can't do this guys, I'm leaving the band. You can ask her to come back with you guys. I'll just keep my distance." A velvet like voice said. Edward, what was he doing here? He can't leave the band! Not after me leaving!

"No. don't do this Edward, we know Bella. Even with you gone, she still won't come back to the band. Because we'll just end up reminding her of you!" a small, broken voice replied. Alice.

"That isn't even possible. For all I know, she's probably so mad that she'll end up killing me." the velvet voice said.

"She won't. No matter how much she wants to hate you, she can't even end up getting mad at you." a firm voice said, Rosalie. So true. I really couldn't bring myself to hate Edward instead, I felt hate towards myself.

"If that's so, please explain to me what the hell I have done this time for her to lock herself up?" the velvet voice said, exasperated.

"You broke her heart." Came a calm whisper, Jasper.

"How so?" the velvet voice said in a broken tone.

"She made awesome plans for you today. She was lying through her teeth in the cafeteria when she told us her plans. God I even helped her prepare but you just threw it all out the window. Everyone knew except for you." Alice's voice said.

"Wha—what?" the broken voice said.

"It's not our story to tell." Everyone else replied, at the same time. If the situation wasn't one with so much tension, I would have laughed. But that wasn't the case.

I heard some more hushed voices but I blocked them all out and turned my attention to the movie. Tears were rolling down my face. Not just because of the movie. But because of what I heard.

I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I knew I loved Edward as a friend, as a brother before. But now as I review his actions from the past 'til everything this past week with all the dance planning and band practices, I was in love with him. I was whipped. I finally accepted it, Edward Cullen was the love of my life. But I just really need time alone now. I can't just let him into my life again, what if he hurt me again? I won't be able to cope as much, ever. But now, as I accept it, I feel happy, light. It felt right. Like it was meant to be.

_He was the cheese to my macaroni._

**

* * *

So, how did you guys like that?**

**Do you think I should put some fillers on their condition or go straight to the dance night?**

**Please gibe me some suggestions. ;) I've already got plans but I still want to hear from you all! :D  
**

**I promise to update ASAP. [well, as long as I don't get much homework…so I have time to write]**

**Love,**

_**C.**_


	20. Confession TO a shopaholic

**Hey There!**

**Thanks for the reviews, people! I love them.**

**Why am I a senior, you ask? Long story short, I skipped grades ;)**

**Anyway, enough about me. Let's get back to the story! So, I decided to put 1-2 more chapters as fillers before the actual dance. And it'll be in different character's point of views, not just Bella's. So I hope you like it because it was rushed! It was hard trying to fit my writing into my packed schedule.**

**By the way, the line 'he was the cheese to my macaroni' was from Juno!**

**Here's Chapter 18: Confession to a shopaholic. **

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

Oh my gosh. What just happened? It took only a week! Only one freakin' week! Bella found her Edward. We met Emmett. We had band additions. We were assigned to plan a school dance. Rosalie and Emmett were perfect for each other and are now together. Jasper's been there for me all the time. He was the one for me, I just knew it. Everyone was happy. Then now…everything just changed when Camille came along. I really don't blame Bella for what happened especially when I saw and knew how she felt for Edward. Even as little kids, she never got over him! And when she found him again, it all just got lost. She gave up. That's what I don't like about Bells. She always gives up.

Just watching them makes me feel bad. Feel bad that I didn't do anything to stop it from happening. I saw it coming but what did I do? Nothing.

Bella never lets anyone in her room, not even me! She gets mad all the time but never has she done that. At times when I pass her corridor or the music room, I can hear her broken voice as she strums her guitar or plays the piano alone. Her eyes were always puffy and she always wears a black hoodie. She's always up and at school even before I was done with breakfast. She'd never talk to anyone. She'll just answer if someone asks her directly. She looked like her world just came crashing down. Which might really have happened.

Edward. Edward wasn't any better. He was worse. But what did we all expect anyway? I'm not blaming him. It was an honest mistake and you can see how he beats himself up. Before all this drama, he's eyes were always sparkling when he was around Bella especially when he hears her laugh. He looked so content. But now, he's never around Bella anymore. He's been avoiding her ever since that day. I'm not one to judge since I never knew him that long even though it felt like I knew him forever…but he looked like hell, that much I can say with everyone else.

Right now, we have planning period. Bella never joins us anymore. When we're planning in the library, she's in the music room, practicing. She'd just give her ideas and do her part at home whenever I was around her.

"What do we do about the food for the dance?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face, this boy loves anything that can be edible…plus Rose.

I looked around before I answered. Beside me was Jasper, his arms around my waist, looking perfectly content with just holding me. Beside him was Emmett who had his arm slung at Rosalie's shoulder. And last, the one beside me and Rose, Edward. His eyes were cast down and his black hood was up, his arms were wrapped around himself, like he was cold or keeping himself together.

"I think we should stick to Bella's" when I said her name, I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me. But I chose ignored it and continued. "…idea on the buffet."

"That'll have to do." Rosalie said.

"Sure. I'm not much into planning now…can we just continue with song writing?" Jasper asked, thank God for Jasper. Now I can get some answers.

**

* * *

Jasper's Point of View**

In the gang, I was considered the calm one. I was also known to sense other people's emotions.

Right now, I could feel how everything is seriously messed up.

Everyone was happy and then in a duration of a week, everyone was filled with anxiety, loss and pain.

Alice, my love, was the most anxious of all. Her sister never came out of her room anymore and it's killing her. She was the closest one to Bella, being her best friend even before they were adoptive sisters. It's all new to her and she is fearful for her sister, that much I can tell.

Rosalie and Emmett are trying to play it cool by trying to lighten up the mood but it just doesn't work. To outsiders who don't observe much, they make it seem like nothing's going on in our group of friends. But they can never fool us.

Rosalie smiles but it was all fake, her blue eyes were filled with anxiety and fear but there was still a bit of love, probably for Emmett. I knew the reason for her fear, never was Bella like this and when things change with her, it's not always for the better. To add to that, she's the only one who talks to Bella anymore, seeing as they were song buddies.

Emmett on the other hand, acts like nothing happened. He's the same as always, food, music and Rose were the only things on his mind. But if you look closely, in his eyes, he was troubled. Probably for Edward's condition.

Bella, Bella. She was…empty. If everyone's feelings were all around the place, she seemed to not feel anything. Like she was numb. She wasn't the happy Bella we grew up with anymore. She avoids us already, maybe because she doesn't want our pity. That's Bella for you.

Edward, oh Edward. If everyone was filled with anxiety, he was filled with misery, self-loathing, guilt and some more between those lines. He comes to school in a black hoodie, pretty much like Bella but he always had the hood covering his eyes, he would only pull it down when needed. It seemed like he was hiding his face.

There are about three things I was positive about…

Alice is my life, just like Rosalie is the center of Emmett's life.

Edward and Bella loved each other so much, they were soul mates. They loved each other even more than how much I loved the Civil War, Emmett loved food, Alice loved fashion and Rose's love of…herself.

Edward and Bella's problem has be resolved soon seeing as it's killing them both…plus us.

I could feel the obvious tension in the room so I suggested that we continue our song writing.

Emmett and I were partners. He wants to write about love, for my sister...it's sort of awkward since Rose was my twin but it's all cool.

"Hey Jazz, can I ask you something?" He asked me as we sat down on one corner, away from the others.

"Sure man, what is it?" I asked him, curious. It's not every day that THE Emmett Cullen has a plan worth asking permission for.

"Do you think it would help if I talk to Bella….about the situation?" he asked in a serious tone.

Talk to Bella. I don't think it'll work because we've all tried, but no avail. It was helpless. But maybe if he could get her to listen…

"I think it will but remember what happened last time? She never let us in." I said with a sigh.

"I know. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow, before band practice. What do you think?" he asked.

"Sure. I mean, I really want everything back to normal and fixed. It's worth the try. But if you hurt her, I will personally kick you." I said, laughing at the end. Emmett joined me in laughing.

I looked around the room. Rosalie was not around, probably with Bells. On the other end, Edward was enveloped in a hug by Alice. His body looked like it was vibrating. Then it clicked, he was sobbing and Alice was comforting him.

I nudged Emmett and gestured to Edward and Alice. He nodded and we silently got up from our seats and made our way to them.

"What happened?" I asked Alice. She just shook head at me and I just nodded my head.

That's when I heard it. I heard the confirmation.

"Bella. Bella. Be-lla." Edward sobbed, he looked so vulnerable and weak. "I'm so so-rry." Then he whispered, probably not wanting us to hear, "I love you, always and forever."

When he said that, Emmett and I were shocked. I already knew but the confirmation still shocked me. Alice didn't looked shocked at all, she just smiled sadly.

**

* * *

Alice's Point of View**

I walked to my song writer, Edward. He still looked like hell but I need to talk to him. I sat opposite to him and he looked up. His eyes had purplish bruises under them, like he never slept.

"So…Edward, do you mind if I asked you something?" I asked warily.

"Go ahead. Ask away." He said in a dry, nonchalant voice. Like nothing mattered in the world anymore.

"How…How do you feel about Bella? Especially now?" I asked hesitantly, I knew that I was hitting a soft spot but I really need to know so I could help them fix up…even without them knowing it was all me.

"I-I" he started but took a deep breath to begin, "She, Bella. She was my best friend, you know? I loved everything about her. But I loved her heart and soul the most. She was always there when I needed something, she'd cry with me when I'm sad…She was my everything, Alice. My everything! The reason I wake up in the morning, the inspiration for my music, the reason why I'm here now! You know, Alice…I love her. Not just brother-sister love…I'm in love with her. And I messed up. I miss her so much. I miss her smile, I miss the feel of her in my arms, the way she fits perfectly and…she's perfect. I don't even deserve to be her friend!" Edward spilled his guts to me. In the end, he was sobbing already and his voice broke.

I hugged him and told him that everything will work out, fate owed Bella and Edward that much and more.

That's when Jasper and Emmett found us on the floor.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View **

"I-I" I started but took a deep breath to begin, "She, Bella. She was my best friend, you know? I loved everything about her. But I loved her heart and soul the most. She was always there when I needed something, she'd cry with me when I'm sad…She was my everything, Alice. My everything! The reason I wake up in the morning, the inspiration for my music, the reason why I'm here now! You know, Alice…I love her. Not just brother-sister love…I'm in love with her. And I messed up. I miss her so much. I miss her smile, I miss the feel of her in my arms, the way she fits perfectly and…she's perfect. I don't even deserve to be her friend!"

I spilled my guts to Alice but right now, I just didn't care about anything anymore. None of it matters.

She hugged me, trying to comfort me, saying that everything will be fine soon. Everything will work out. But I didn't believe her much. None of it matters anyway anymore.

"Bella. Bella. Be-lla." I sobbed, knowing that Jasper and Emmett were there but not caring, at all. "I'm so so-rry." Then I whispered, "I love you, always and forever."

I'm such an idiot. How could I not see that I was hurting her? I really don't deserve her love. I don't even deserve to be her friend. All I ever did was hurt her.

At night, all I wish is to fall into a deep sleep of unconsciousness so I could escape the pain for just a few hours. Escape the pain and dream that none of this ever happened. Dream that I was with my angel. Dream about Bella, the one I truly loved. The one who could make me happy even at random times. The one who owns my heart.

Her chocolate eyes, always staring back at me at night, I could barely get any sleep anymore so I decided to just walk around at night.

One of the night when I was just walking around, I discovered a beautiful circular meadow in the forest, not far from our backyard. It had different wild flowers of different colors. In the background, you could hear the light bubbling of a nearby stream, it seemed like heaven. I decided that I'll just stay there at night to think.

But no matter how hard I try, the only thoughts entering my mind were about Bella. I wish she was there, with me.

I really miss her. Her genuine smile. Her bell-like laugh. Her siren's voice. Her chocolate brown orbs. Her electrifying touch. _Sigh._ I miss her. I miss my best friend. I miss my angel.

_I can always wait…I'll wait forever for you, Bella. Forever._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

**

* * *

So, what did you guys think?**

**I hoped you like it because I'm not…satisfied with my work, it just…doesn't seem right.**

**Anyway, I was able to post today because we didn't have classes and there wasn't any homework! Yay!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Always,**

_**C.**_


	21. Your Anything

**Hey you guys!**

**I would like to thank you! For the reviews, suggestions and the support! It really helped me a lot since I was trying to think how I would make Edward and Bella talk. But I figured it out! Thanks again guys.**

**It's June 12 today and today's my birthday! Yay! Random, I know. I'm FINALLY turning fifteen!**

**Anyways…Here's Chapter 19: Your anything.**

**

* * *

Camille's Point of View**

Last Friday, after asking Edward to the dance and being turned down, breaking the hearts of Edward and Bella and after successfully breaking the 'Sky Fly' people and after causing Tanya's little cheerful tantrum without even meaning to, I decided to walk around the campus and think of my actions.

As I walked, I realized that the crowd that I picked to be in was wrong. I was new, all I wanted was to fit in and be a different girl from the one that always got pushed over in Italy. Tanya was the wrong choice. When I came to school, I saw the relationship the Hales, Cullens and the Swans had and I wanted that too. I could see that even if Edward and Emmett were new, they fit in so perfectly. I wanted to belong. But I chose the wrong people to trust. Considering that Tanya was just using me.

I also realized that I had to make things right. I had to make things go back to normal. For Edward, for Bella and for myself. This would serve as my payback to Tanya and a peace offering to Edward and Bella. I had and will apologize.

Still thinking on how to make things right, a piece of paper by a big oak tree caught my attention.

I opened it and read it as tears ran down my face. I really messed up. I have to make things right.

As I planned, I would talk to Edward and Bella today. After a week because I was scared that I would just be tuned out, my efforts would just be overlooked. And I was also afraid of confrontation, especially with Bella since I know that I deserve it all anyway. I couldn't even look into their eyes anymore.

But I had to turn my wrongs to rights. I saw how Edward and Bella suffered, and I hated it. It was my entire fault. And I also hated how Tanya seemed to be so happy. She looked so happy that I wanted to punch her in the face and just yell at her.

With that in mind, I made my way to Edward Cullen's desk before Mr. Banner could get to class.

**

* * *

Edward's Point of View**

A week has passed. A week without Bella. A week without Bella's smile. A week without Bella's voice. A week of watching from afar. A week of secret protection. A week of secret admiration.

I was so lost in my thoughts and of watching Bella from the other side of the classroom that I got startled when someone called my name from in front of me.

"Edward…" the voice said, I looked up and was met by olive green eyes. Camille.

"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood for talking. Or for invitations. Good day." I said as I looked back at Bella. I knew I was being mean but I couldn't help it, really. For all I knew, she could have planned for Bella and I to be broken apart.

"Just give me a minute and listen up, this is important." She said in a firm voice. I didn't reply and she took that as a signal to continue.

"I'm really sorry for what happened last week. I didn't know what the results of my actions would have been. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry because I see now what happened because of me. I broke you and Bella, don't even try to deny it. I'm sorry for letting Tanya use me. I just wanted to be part. I just wanted to belong because I was new, you know? I just hope you forgive me. And take this, I saw this by a big oak tree behind the school." She said weakly as she handed me a piece of paper that looked oddly like the paper from Bella's composition notebook, but I couldn't be sure.

She really shocked me. I didn't expect her to apologize, not at all. And I get her point. So I decided that I would forgive her, she was s good person.

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean breaking us apart. You're forgiven." I said as I took the piece of paper from her.

"Thank you Edward. So much, this means a lot to me. And if you need anything. Especially when it comes to winning Bella over, just tell me. I know you're in love with her. Don't even deny it." She said as she looked over to Bella who was in her own little world with earphones in her ears.

I wanted to deny it but as if right on cue, Mr. Banner arrived, late as always.

He started to discuss about chemical reactions. I was uninterested so I just droned him out. I looked down at the piece of paper that was still in my hands and decided to read it and see what's important about it.

I opened it and tears began to well up in my eyes as I read it.

The paper was from Bella's composition notebook. It was decorated with tiny hears and my name was written all over it. Under the song's title was "written by: Bella S. for: Edward-O" I took that as a confirmation that it was from Bella.

But what made me want to cry was the lyrics. It wasn't finished yet, I could tell…but still.

_I betchya lie awake at night  
Tryin to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

It was so beautiful that I could see Bella singing it for me, and I wanted it. I wanted to see her sing it but as Alice said, I threw all that out of the window.

I really messed up. And now, I had to make things right. I hurt her bad and I had to fix her. It was my fault after all. And it wasn't only her hurting but also the whole band, especially Alice.

With that, I decided that I would talk to her tomorrow, at her house after band practice.

I went through the day in a breeze, a plan and a melody forming in my head. I felt like a new man. I felt relieved. I felt relived that after a disastrous week, I could and I would talk to my Bella again. And I'll do my best to make her see how important she is to me.

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

Hell. That's the only thing you could call this week. Hell.

Edward was broken. Bella was broken. The band itself is broken. Everything was broken. My only light was Rosalie and my love for her. Yes, the Emmett loves something else that isn't edible so shoot me!

Edward looked like all hell broke loose. He looked worse than when I came home for the first time. When he learned that Esme and Carlisle adopted me so he would be happy. Back then, he claimed that he did not want me. That all he wanted was his best friend who goes by the name of Bella. That time, I felt unwanted but I also understood his reaction, I myself left a best friend back in the orphanage but it seems that his case was worse. Now, I realize why. He loved her, even as kids. I was one who didn't believe in fairy tails and all that shit but they were soul mates. One could not be happy with the other, Bella and Edward. These days, after the incident, Edward would always sneak out at night, thinking that no one knew, but I wasn't worried about him getting into trouble because once, I followed him. He didn't even seem to notice. He would just walk aimlessly by our backyard or sit by the river, obviously lost in his thoughts.

I knew I had to talk to Bella about the situation soon. I couldn't see my brother and my friends and my Rosalie's hurt expressions any longer. I would try my hardest to forge it in her mind. I would do my best to help them both in fixing up. I knew Alice and Rose were planning something but I knew that if I did not talk to Bella soon, nothing will happen.

I decided that now, right after band practice, I would talk to her. With that in mind, I walked the stairs up to Bella's room.

**

* * *

Bella's Point of View**

This week was just a blur too me. I felt pain and loss but I didn't dwell on that. Besides, I cry enough already when no one is around.

I felt bad for everyone. Especially the band. They are all anxious because of me. I also felt bad for Camille because she felt bad. She felt guilty because of my over reaction.

Flashback

_I was making my way to the cafeteria for lunch, just like every other day that I was away from the bad. I planned to buy food and eat out, like usual. _

_Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and was face-to-face with a green eyed girl, Camille._

"_Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" she said, her voice quivered a bit. She was actually scared._

"_Uhm, sure. Wanna talk outside?" I asked her. I wasn't sure if she was going to be civil so might as well talk out so that no attention would be on us. But had a feeling that she would be good, she's the kind of person who could be friend material, I just know it._

"_Of course, Bella. Lead the way." She said then we both walked out of the cafeteria. I noticed that Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward's eyes were on us. I decided to brush it off._

"_So, what is it?" I asked her with and encouraging smile as we sat on the grass of our school's football field._

"_Bella, please don't be that nice. I just feel worse…" she said softly._

"_What? Why?" I asked her, genuinely confused._

"_Bella, because of me, you're broken, Edward is a mess, your group is wrecked and Tanya is dancing with joy! I ripped you and Edward apart, don't even deny it. I wanted to talk to you to ask for forgiveness. I didn't know what the results of my actions would have been. I'm really sorry. I'm sorry because I see now what happened because of me__I'm sorry for letting Tanya use me. I just wanted to be part. I just wanted to belong because I was new, you know? I just hope you forgive me in time." She said quietly._

_I didn't know what to say so I tackled her into a hug, making us both laugh._

"_You're forgiven, Camille. Thank you. It's my fault anyway, I over reacted." I said._

End Flashback

I sighed at the memory, Camille was a good person. Tanya and her group didn't deserve such a good person. She deserved better. And I feel light, we're friends now.

Right now, I'm writing another song after school. The others were making music downstairs, I think they were done because I couldn't hear anything but rain.

_*knock, knock* _

"I won't going shopping, Alice." I said with a groan, expecting that the person behind my door was Alice so I was startled when I heard Emmett's low voice.

"I'm not that particularly vertically challenged pixie, Bells. I hate shopping anyway, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Is anyone with you?" I asked Emmett.

"No one is. They all went home early today. And Alice is still in the music room" he said .

"Sure, come in then."

"So, spill." I said as I flopped down on my bed and Emmett sat on the couch. Emmett's face became serious as well as his tone.

"Bella, I hate seeing you, Edward and hell, even everyone like this. I've seen Edward in bad conditions before. I've seen how he was when he left you in the orphanage. He was devastated and angry at the world from being separated from you. It was someone broke his guitar and piano in front of him. I personally thought that that was his worse. But he proved me wrong this week, it seemed like all hell broke loose. Bella, he needs you. I know this among all people because I was there the first time he lost you. When he saw you again, his empty eyes began to sparkle, his smiles weren't forced. He would play Guitar Hero with me. We'd write songs together. Hell, we'd even try to cook together for Esme, even with no avail. He can't lose you again or it'll cause him to loose his sanity, seriously Bells. He just misses you so much. Hell, he loves you! He said it himself…" he trailed off.

After he said that, I felt tears in my eyes. I've hurt Edward big time along with everyone else. I feel so bad. I always had him dragged down with me. When I lost him before, he was sad as well but I think he suffered the most. Now, he's sad that he broke my heart, he's guilty for ever hurting me. I love him more than anything in the universe combined. That much was clear and I needed for it to be known. I needed to tell him, fast before he actually hurts himself too much.

Actually, I try my best to keep myself from jumping on Edward at school. I was never mad at him, I just needed to think. And I can't believe I'm saying this but, all thanks to Emmett, I know what to do now. For me, for Edward, for everyone.

"Emmett. I'm not mad at him. I just needed some space, you see? It's just that…I don't know what to feel anymore. And now, you made me realize that I don't need anymore thinking. Thank you, Emmett. I know you might be confused but do you know when I can talk to Edward as soon as possible?" I asked, tears still rolling down my cheeks from my eyes.

Emmett's face suddenly broke into a really creepy grin.

"Thank you Bella, so much. Oh, I know when you could see Edward. You could come around ten thirty later. Just stand and wait by the door, he'll come out. Trust me." He said while he hugged me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, totally confused. I mean, I'm just going to stand and wait in front of their door.

"Totally! Like, super! Have faith in me, little sis!" he squealed like a girl as he made his way out of my room, making me laugh.

Now all I need to do now is think of how I would talk to Edward and stay up until ten to start walking. Well that's an easy list, hell no!

**

* * *

Emmett's Point of View**

Thank God. That was actually easy. I knew Bella was a person who didn't hold any grudges. But I wasn't sure that she would actually listen to me. I mean, I am the Emmett Cullen after all.

Thank God for me! I actually fixed something. I'm such a good person. Now…I need to go home, I want some of those baked macaroni Esme promised to make me tonight.

**

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Do you have any suggestions? I would really love to hear them and if I use your suggestion, I'll give you all credit! Especially for the dance set-up! I have ideas for it since "Mid Summer Nights Dream" was our Prom theme, but still.**

**Please review and tell me how you feel! I love reading your reviews and PMs! :D I feel appreciated! :))**

**Love,**

_**C.**_


	22. Forgive me, oh precious one!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry if I took so long to update… I had school work to work on then I got sick. Actually, I'm still sick but, whatever. I'm under quarantine…Oh, and I decided to write a long chapter since I took forever…but it's still a bit rushed! And this is going to be in Bella's Point of View.**

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed and greeted me for my birthday! I love you guys so much!**

**I know you've all been waiting for this so here's Chapter 20: Forgive me, oh precious one!**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My phone's alarm clock. Telling me that it was ten o' clock. Warning me that it was time to start walking to Edward's house. Apparently harassing me that the mere fact of rejection of Edward is soon to come.

With a heavy sigh, I wrote a short note to Alice about my whereabouts if I don't show up in the morning.

I grabbed a thick black hoodie, my guitar and my composition notebook. I didn't know what to expect. I had a weird feeling that I'm gonna need them so I brought them just in case. Then I quietly went out and started walking into the cold, dark night. It was scary, I must admit but I would think of Edward and that even if he doesn't accept my apology, it will all still be worth it.

At exactly ten twelve, I was standing in front of the Cullen's grand doorway, waiting anxiously while fidgeting with my guitar case's zipper.

Questions were filling in my head. What if he left already? What if he doesn't accept my apology? How do I tell him anyway? Will he even listen to me? What is taking him so long to come out? Will he even come out? Should I just go now? What am I doing here again? Oh yeah, to talk to Edward.

My mind is so scrambled right now. I can't even think straight.

All those thoughts were flushed down the drain when I heard the soft click of a door being closed and I opened my eyes to meet an amazing pair of emerald green eyes.

I could feel my own eyes widen with shock. Edward was here. He came out. Emmett was right. Here he stood in front of me, with a guitar in his left hand and a notebook in the other. His looked so tired, as if he didn't sleep for a week and his eyes had dark circles under them. But there he stood, still managing to look gorgeous even in his tired state…But what do I say now?

"Bella…" Edward whispered as he looked me in the eye. His emerald orbs were pleading and filled with sorrow but under it all, there was undeniable love and adoration. It hurt me to look into those eyes, seeing that I was the reason he was hurt so much. But I couldn't bring myself to rip my eyes of off his.

"Edward…" I whispered all the same then I realized what I was here for. "I…I'm sorry for intruding whatever you were about to do but…I just wanted to apologize." I said quietly as I bowed my head, ashamed. I could feel the familiar tickle of tears coming to my eyes but I held them back.

Edward smiled a sad smile then he walked towards the woods. I thought he was going to leave me without a response but then he looked back at me, silently telling me to follow him. So I did.

We walked into the forest's depths. I was really scared because it was dark and because of my talent of being uncoordinated, I might trip and embarrass myself in front of Edward.

All my doubts were washed off when he gave me a reassuring smile and he would push the stray branches away, clearing the way for me and he would occasionally help me when there was a big root or something that might make me fall.

After about a fifteen minute walk, Edward led me to a meadow. It was beautiful. It was circular with different wildflowers of different colors around it. At this time of night, you would think that it was ought to be dark but no, it was pooled with light from the moon. It was beautiful, I was beyond words. I was speechless.

I looked around, twirling in a circle then I dropped my stuff. I looked behind me for Edward, to thank him for bringing me here. But I couldn't find him. Where was he? Did he leave me here? All my musings were cut short when I saw him under the shade of a tree.

He walked from under it and with a heavy sigh, he sat down and closed his eyes. I watched him from how he looked in the moonlight. It made him look more amazing. He looked so peaceful. He looked content. He looked like a man God created for to be an angel. He was perfection in human form. I wanted to take a picture of him but I didn't want to interrupt his peace and I don't have a camera anyway.

After a while of observing him, I decided to sit down and enjoy the moment as much as I could.

"Bella…I'm sorry." He whispered after a while as he opened his eyes. His emerald orbs were pleading and filled with regret.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Edward" I said quietly while shaking my head, "It was my entire fault. I overreacted. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry and pleading for your and along with everyone else's forgiveness. I hurt you all too much, I broke the band apart and I kept my distance form everything…" I said as I drew in a ragged breath, I have yet realized that I was crying.

Edward pulled me to him and enveloped me in a hug. "Shhh, Bells. Shhh. It's okay. Please stop crying. It pains me to see you cry." He whispered, trying to comfort me while wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Bella. Bella, look at me." he whispered as he slipped his finger under my chin so that I would look up and meet his glorious emerald eyes, "Bella, listen. Please don't speak until I'm done. I'm sorry for everything, Bells. I'm sorry for hurting you. Hurting you, that's the only thing I end up doing all the time. And I hate myself for it. I hate my own guts. It's fine actually if you don't forgive me, I'll understand. But before any of this ever happened, even in the orphanage, Bella, I want you to know that I've always loved you. I always have. And I always will. Never forget that. If there is one thing in this world that you are to be sure about, it is the fact that I love you with all I'm worth. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, Bella. As cheesy as it sounds, you are my life now." He said with a sad smile as a lone tear slid down his cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, "of course if you hate me, I'll understand. If I was in your place, I wouldn't forgive me. I'll accept that, Bella. It's my entire fault anyway. But do me one favor, after all this, please come back to the others, to Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. They need you. and as I promised in the letter, I will distance myself…even if I hurt myself in the process." He said quietly as he let go of me and stood up.

No, he can't leave. Not now. Not ever. I have to stop him. I love him, I have to tell him that. I have to make that fact known to him even if that's the last thing I do. I owe him that much and more. He has every right to know. Maybe that'll change things, maybe not. But I have to do something. It's worth a try.

"Edward…Edward, please don't leave. Don't leave me." I whispered quietly as I stood up and hugged him in the waist from behind, I realized that his body was wracking with sobs, making me cry also. This is all my fault, I'm such a bad person. I don't deserve him at all. "I don't hate you. I can't even bring myself to be mad at you…That's because I love you. I always have. Please don't go. If you go now…" I whispered but was cut off by Edward's soft lips on mine.

I stood there, shocked as a flashback ran through my mind.

*Flashback*

"_Hey Bells!" a little version of Edward called from the tree branches._

"_Yeah, Eddie?" little me replied._

"_I was just curious…" he started then he dropped from the tree, in front of me now, "why do people kiss? Isn't it gross?" he asked as I laughed at his pink face but I was sure my face was pink as well._

"_I know, Eddie. It's gross but they say people do that to let the others know how they feel. If they love the other, they kiss. It doesn't make sense to me…" I said shyly as pictures of me kissing Edward flashed through my head. I shook my head to clear them._

"_Uhm…" Edward started shyly as his face turned pink once again, "Bells, you know I love you, right?" he asked and I just nodded. "Okay then…uhm…will you be my first kiss?" he asked in a whisper._

"_Oh my, Edward! I thought Lauren gave you your first kiss?" I asked him._

"_No, she wasn't! I told her I didn't like her and that I am saving my first kiss to someone I love." He said proudly, making me blush._

"_Oh." Was all I could say._

"_Bells, please be my first kiss?" he pleaded with his pout, I could feel my resolution waver further._

"_But…" I protested but he cut me off._

"_You love me right?" he asked me and I just nodded. "Then that's all I need to hear." Then he kissed me, a very chaste kiss._

"_Eeeewwwww." We both said when we pulled away. We looked at each other then burst out laughing._

*End Flashback*

I was snapped back into reality when all of a sudden, Edward was apologizing.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I--" I cut him off then. I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him passionately.

This kiss was supposed to be our first kiss. It was magical. It felt like my whole body was in fire. We both put everything in this kiss, trying to convey our love to each other. I instinctively wound my arms around his neck as his arms encircled my waist, bringing each other closer. We broke apart panting.

"I'm sorry…I was remembering something" I said with a giggle.

"What was that?" he asked, his eyes alight with mischief and love.

"You weren't my first kiss." I said while I shook my head in earnest.

"Then who?" he asked me, confusion and hurt in his voice.

"A kid named Eddie, yea know, my best friend from the orphanage?" I said nonchalantly, making him chuckle.

"Oh, is he a kid with bronze hair and someone who could be considered hot?" he asked me while chuckling.

"Yep, he was." I said with a sigh as I sat down.

"What did I do to deserve a perfect being as you?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Shut up, Edward. I'm the one who is supposed to be asking that question." I said with a sigh. We were quiet for a while, thinking to ourselves. He looked like he was debating whether or not to talk while I was thinking of how lucky I am that Edward loves me...

"Hey Bells, wanna listen to something I wrote?" he asked me.

"Sure thing, Eddie." I said as he sat down and strummed his guitar

_I can see where you are  
I can tell you're enjoying it so far  
I would love to escape, but now I'm bound  
By the of burn of your eyes  
Looking on as I'm starting to realize  
I'm a pawn in your game and this is checkmate_

_As the roses lift their heads to catch a glimpse of my demise  
You'll be throwing lies around like ocean waves throw down the tides  
And they are breaking on my shore  
And the rescue team won't save me now I'm out too far_

_So I'll waste these nights for a while  
But I'll be holding onto you forever  
And this is where my heart is cold and torn  
As I read the words you wrote last night  
The butterflies are creeping through my spine_

_It's a thrill I can't shake  
Yeah I know we've been writing a mistake  
But it's hard to erase the feelings I've drawn  
I was caught in an awkward silence  
Broken down by the sound of your prelude that you played  
To open our symphony  
I've been sleeping with the sunrise watching hours pass away  
Incidentally I'm just waiting for the dusk to kill the day  
But now I'm waiting for your call  
While I bang on this piano like you care at all_

_So I'll waste these nights for a while  
But I'll be holding onto you forever  
And this is where my heart is cold and torn  
As I hear the words you're saying tonight  
I'm falling for them every single time_

_As the roses dip their heads a little further to the ground  
There's a season change and all the pinks and whites have turned to brown  
Will we make it through the fall  
Yeah are we gonna make it through this fall  
'Cause I don't wanna fall with you_

_So I'll wastes these nights for a while  
(I'm trying)  
But I'll be holding on to you forever  
(We're dying, yeahhh)  
And this is where my heart is cold and torn  
I'm taken by your hope-filled lines  
They're well designed and dragging me along  
I'll be waiting for this chance and I'll be gone_

"Wow." I breathed. I knew the song was for me. I knew he wrote it for me. And it was perfect, never in my life will I be able to write such a perfect composition.

"It's nothing really…" he said with a smile.

"I guess since you played something….I'll play too…" I said as I grabbed my guitar.

"Wait…" he said, I looked at him, shocked.

"I know you haven't finished this song yet…but please play it for me?" he pleaded as he gave me a piece of paper.

"Where did you get this?" I asked him in shock, my face flushed red. I recognize this piece of paper, this was the one I ripped from my notebook the day I ran from everyone.

"I have my sources….Play for me, please?" he pleaded.

"Fine…but actually, I finished this anyway…" I told him as I started to play.

_I betchya lie awake at night  
Tryin' to make up your sweet mind  
Wonderin' if you'll ever find  
Just what you want  
A home-town number one  
Or a California loaded gun  
But you know you only get one  
Or that's what you thought  
But here's what you've got_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

_If you want hard to get  
If you want...  
All you have to do is let me know  
If you want a bumpy ride  
Or someone with a softer side  
Either one'll be alright  
Just let me know  
Cause this is where it goes_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

_It's not like I'm givin up who I am for you  
but for someone like you  
it's just so easy to do_

_I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need_

_If that's whatchya need  
I could be your favorite blue jeans  
With the holes in the knees  
In the bottom of the top drawer  
I could be your little beauty queen  
Just a little outta reach  
Or the girl livin next door  
I'll be your angel givin up her wings  
If that's whatchya need  
I'd give everything to be your anything_

When I was done, Edward opened his arms for me. I crawled to him and was enveloped in his warm embrace.

"That was great, Bells! Thanks so much!" he said with a soft smile then he kissed me in the forehead. I just smiled at him.

I was exhausted and it's full effect just hit me now, in Edward's warm and welcoming embrace. I yawned involuntarily, using my hand to cover my mouth out of courtesy.

"You're sleepy and tired." Edward said as he caressed my cheek, making me feel sleepier.

"Yea-No. I don't wanna sleep." I said but was overcome by another yawn, making Edward chuckle.

"Why don't you sleep? I'll wake you later." He said with a soft smile.

"Because…then, I won't be able to talk to you." I said, almost like mush.

"We still have tomorrow, Bells. Sleep now, please?" he pleaded as he continued to caress my cheek.

"Fine. G'Night Eddie." I said.

"Night, Bells." He whispered then he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you, forever." was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in the arms of the man I love, more than life itself.

**

* * *

Well? What do you guys think?**

**I hope you liked it! :D it was hard writing this chapter…Really hard.**

**Anyway SONGS CREDITS!!**

"**Roses and Butterflies" by Making April [Edward's song] was suggested by ****.xXx**** [YAY! Thanks so much!]**

**And "Your Anything" by Taylor Swift [Bella's song]**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to update as soon as…I'm not sick and when I have time!**

**Lots of love,**

_**C.**_


	23. Everyone, hello? MY man

**Hey people! How're your lives? :D I'm sorry if this took forever !**

**About the last chapter, the one who suggested the 'Roses and Butterflies' song was xXx. Ruki. xXx it didn't appear in the last chapter…give her/him a round of applause, people! YAY! :D [xXx. Ruki. xXx, I'm really sorry about the typo…]**

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them, they make me happy! Always remember though, I don't own any of 'em Twilight characters! :D**

**Anyway, Here's Chapter 21: Everyone, hello? MY man!**

* * *

"Bella." My favorite voice whispered to my ear, completely waking me up. But I pretended to stay asleep.

"Bella, love, wake up." The voice whispered again. I just groaned, he chuckled. I snuggled deeper to my warm pillow and into the arms that were wrapped protectively around me.

"Love, as much as I want to stay here and ditch school, we better get going now. It's already seven, we'll be late if we don't go now." The voice alerted me.

"Oh snaps! I forgot about that and Alice! Let's go,Eddie!" I immediately stood up and started jumping up and down while Edward just chuckled at my childish action.

"Eddie!" I whined, tugging on his arm, trying to make him stand up.

"Sure, come on, Bells, let's go. Why don't you just have breakfast and a shower at our house then you could just call Alice so she could stop by with your clothes." He soothed me.

"Okay, I guess." I said uncertainly as we started walking back to their home.

The walk back was completely different. It wasn't silent, it was filled with light and comfortable conversation and Edward insisted on giving me a piggyback ride back home since it was near. At first, I refused. I mean, I'm not as light as a feather plus we've brought two guitars with us! But then he gave me a heart breaking pout and I just gave up.

When we reached the porch, Emmett was outside, looking worried and a bit suspicious. But when we came into view, he began to grin like a horrifyingly huge clown.

"Good morning, Miss Bella. Sir Edward." He greeted us with a nod and mock courtesy but his body was vibrating with laughter.

"It really is a good morning." I said with a sigh and a goofy grin.

"So, how was last night? Edward, did Bella officially turn you into a man? You know, stamp your V-card? Oh and did you use protection?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows while Edward and I blushed. If Edward was pink, I was fire truck red. At first, we just ignored him while we made our way to the kitchen but being Emmett, he was persistent. Then, Edward decided to be violent since Emmett wouldn't shut up.

Edward hit the back of Emmett's head with his fist and his eyes, in a glare.

"Whatever, Emmett. We didn't do anything and we aren't like you and Rose…Anyway, what's for breakfast?" Edward asked, only now did I realize that I was still on Edward's back and we were now in the dining room.

"Eggs, bacon and some toast. Mom and dad aren't home. Dad's at work and mom's gone for garden shopping…I think." Emmett replied in an uninterested tone.

"Ok…Come on Bells." Edward said as he put me down and ushered me to the dining room.

"Thanks, Edward." I said with a grin when Emmett disappeared up the stairs to take a shower. Edward was perfect. I was thanking him for that…

"For what, Bells?" he asked, confused.

"Everything." I said with a sigh.

"My pleasure, Bella." He said with a crooked grin then he leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Now, come on! You better call Alice then we could eat!" he said excitedly.

"Okay." I said and with that, I dialed Alice's number on my iPhone.

"_Oh my god. Bella, where the hell are you?" _she answered even before the first ring finished but she began firing questions.

"Calm down, Alice. I'm here at the Cullen's. Do you mind coming here as soon as possible with clothes and my school stuff?" I asked her. But I knew she would say yes.

"_Sure…only under one condition." _She bargained, I could actually envision her evil grin from the phone.

"Sure. What condition?" I asked, unsure.

"_You'll have to tell me everything. Okay? Great! Bye! I'll be there in a few!" _she squealed then hung up on me.

I just sat there dejectedly. I completely forgot Edward's existence until he gave me a comforting hug.

"What did she say, Bells?" he asked when we pulled apart and started eating breakfast.

"She said yes…on one condition then she hung up on me!" I exclaimed. Edward chuckled.

"Typical Alice." He said and I joined in his laughing.

Right after breakfast, Alice arrived with my familiar bag of toiletries, a black garment bag and a shoe bag in hand. Oh no. What the hell is in there? But whatever, I've got no choice anyway. Then she was followed by a sleepy looking Jasper.

"Mornin' Jazz and Mornin' Alice!" I greeted them with a huge grin. Edward just laughed at my antics, Alice had a knowing smile on her face and Jasper was just plain confused. Jasper eyed us for about a minute more then he figured it out and his face was graced with a huge grin of his own.

"Thanks Alice! So much!" I said as I gave her a hug.

"No problem. Now go and shower then give me yunr clothes from yesterday, I'll bring them home before we get late for school!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Sure." I said and walked to the first floor guestroom's bathroom.

After my shower, I decided to check on my outfit before I put it on to save myself some shock. I gasped at what I saw. It was beautiful, too dressy for the usually casual Bella but it was the usual for those like fashionable Alice…and besides, it was so stunning! It was a white sundress with blue embroidered flowers all over it. It went down until under my knees. It was so pretty. And Alice was considerate enough to include a white cardigan since it was cold. There was a zip-lock filled with white and blue accessories and there was a note that read…

_B, Your welcome. Now, pick whatever you'd like. Love, A._

I picked a white and blue ribbon and tied my brow hair into a half ponytail and a couple of white and blue bracelets. When I opened the shoe bag, I silently thanked Alice or bringing me white ballet flats with blue details instead of heels.

I quickly put on the outfit, excited to see if it was still beautiful especially on me. I turned to the mirror and was met by me…only ten times more beautiful, thanks to the outfit. I expected for it to be uncomfortable so I was shocked when it fit so comfortably, fit like a glove.

I was snapped out of my daze when there was a knock on the door followed by Alice's voice.

"Come out, come out, Bella. I wanna see you before I leave and give me your clothes!" she squealed and with a sigh I opened the door.

"Oh my god, Bells. You look so stunning!" she squealed.

"Yeah. All thanks to you! You're the best sister…Ever." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Anything for you, sis. Now, give me the clothes you used!" she said and I handed her my clothes form last night with my DC rubber shoes.

"Okay. I'll see you in school, Bells!" she said and started running to her car, dragging Jasper with her.

"See you later, Jazz and thanks again, Alice!" I said and she was out of the door.

Alice was so perky sometimes (especially when it came to dressing me up) but you've just got to love her. Besides, she is my best friend, now that Edward and I are more than friends. But still, I couldn't ask for any other sister besides my personal pixie, Alice. I remember those times back in the orphanage right after Edward left, I was just always in the corner, alone. But one day, Alice the happy pixie came and cheered me up. She showed me that there are more things to life, that I shouldn't give up on something worth fighting for and I should just wait patiently for things to happen. That's my Mary Alice Brandon Swan for you, my best friend, my sister and my pixie.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a wolf whistle.

"You so hot, Bella!" Emmett said then he cracked up and I turned pink.

"As much as I appreciate your praise, I think you should save them for Rose." I said with a smile, I knew he would stop if I add Rosalie Lillian Hale into the equation.

"You're right…" he mussed then went away, to the kitchen, maybe for MORE food.

"You look perfect, love." My favorite voice greeted me as arms snaked their way around my waist.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Penny." I said with a smile. Edward was wearing black jeans and a white dress shirt that he folded until the elbows with a loose blue necktie.

"Penny?" he pulled away a bit to look at me questioningly. I had to laugh at that, I just made that up on the spot. I needed to give him a nickname since he keeps on calling me 'love'

"Yeah. Have you looked at a mirror to look at your hair?" I asked with a chuckle, Edward joined me in laughing.

"You're right. At least it makes sense. Oh and look, we match!" He stated and we started laughing again. I knew our laughing didn't make much sense but I think it's just because we're happy and giddy.

"YO! IZZY, EDDIE. We better get goin'!" Emmett said as he charged for me from the kitchen. I saw him but I didn't have the time (or the coordination) to move out of the way. He swooped me up, away from Edward and slung me over his shoulder. Then he started walking to the garage.

" Put me down, Emmett!" I screeched. I wanted to laugh at Edward who looked like his puppy got ran over by a speeding truck.

"No way, Bella. You can't even walk on a flat surface without tripping. Just think of this as a favor." Emmett replied, chuckling. I just gave up seeing my chances were very slim.

We reached the garage door from inside the house now. Emmett kicked it open and headed straight for the Jeep. That's when Edward protested.

"Emmett, I wanna drive my Aston Martin today with Bella. If you want, we can drive separately but I keep Bella with me." Edward explained with a small smile.

"Whatever, Edward." Emmett put me down then shoved me to Edward. Being the klutz I am, I lost my balance and was about to meet the floor when I was caught by Edward and he helped me up. All the while, glaring at Emmett.

"Emmett, you know that--" Edward started but Emmett cut him off.

"Yes, I know Eddie. I'm sorry. Now if you really don't want to be late, get the hell out of here and go to school." Emmett said with a wolfish grin on his face.

"Whatever, Emmett." Edward said with a sigh as he helped me into his car.

The car ride was filled with light, comforting conversation. I knew he was trying to distract me from the thought of everyone in school but I conldn't help but tense when I saw Tanya's face, waiting for Edward when we parked. And Edward noticed that too.

"What in the world is it with her?" Edward asked me, giving me a sideway glance from the driver's seat.

"I honestly don't know. I think it's me. We've been rivals for a while…And she always won. Now that you're here, she thinks of me as competition." I said with a sad smile, Edward noticed immedietley. He turned his whole body to me, forcing me to look at his eyes.

"Hey, don't feel bad. She doesn't stand a chance compared to you. remember that, okay?" He reassured me and I just nodded.

"Okay, now, I'll open your door and pretend like I didn't see her then you just follow my lead." His eyes had that certain mischievous glint and his lips were lopsided, making me giggle and he was out of the car in an instant.

I watched him as he made his way to my side of the car, totally ignoring Tanya. I don't think Tanya even saw me inside the car. Edward finally arrived by my door and opened it for me. He reached his hand out for me to grab. When I made it out, I heard a lot of gasps. Especially Tanya's. Then Edward pulled me closer to him and gave me a passionate kiss.

When we pulled away, we both smirked at Tanya and he pulled me to school by my hand.

**

* * *

People, I'm so sorry if this chapter wasn't worth the wait…I sort of rushed it now so I could post something.**

**I won't be writing for a while. We're having family problems and my College Admissions Exams still helping me at all. My life(or my schedule) is a mess right now. But I promise…I SWEAR to write when I have time.**

**All my Love,**

**_C._**


	24. Average Day

**HEY GUYS! I'm so glad to be back! :) I mean, it's been a while. A really long while. I bet you thought I died or something. My apologies for that. I just had a lot of problems at home and school wasn't any better. At last, I graduated from High School! :) But then, there's still med school…OH WELL.**

**Just to clear things up: The characters in my story are a bit out of character like most of the fanfics and the gang are juniors and are 17 years old. I believe there has been a misunderstanding but if you look at Chapter 7, it indicates that 4 years has passed and their ages are specified as well.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 22: "Average Day" **

* * *

"I heard that she stuffs her bras." Alice whispered to Rosalie while giggling.

"Oh yeah? Well, I SAW her do it while changing in gym." Rosalie whispered back, making the whole lunch table burst in laughter.

It's been a really blissful week with my friends and my Edward. I couldn't ask for anything more. As I look around, I see that everyone was happy, everything was fixed. That's all that mattered. They were talking about Tanya, as they usually do. Especially since the dance is tomorrow evening, everyone wants to see what "dress" she would pull off…if she can.

"Bella, you know the plans for later…right?" Alice said while batting her eyelashes at me.

With a shrug I said, "Band practice at the Cullen's…sleepover…"

"Which means?" Rosalie said, urging me on. I just gave them confused looks.

"Makeover!" they both squealed. Then Jasper, Emmett and Edward chuckled. Maybe it was my face. I really hated makeovers. It's such a drag!

Being Edward, he sensed my…disgust for the coming makeover. He wrapped his arm around my waist from my left then leaned his head so his lips were next to my ear, making me shiver. "It'll be fine, Bells. Trust me. I wouldn't let anything…or anyone hurt you, love. Kay?" he whispered then kissed my cheek and clutched me tighter to his side.

The bell rang and we all went to our respective "spots" with our partners to rehearse the songs for the dance. Alice and Edward went to the library, Jasper and Emmett went to the music room and me and Rose went to the garden.

The song I wrote for Rose was one of my favorite originals. It talks about love. Well, what did you expect? And it was dedicated to Emmett. We "took" Edward on as our pianist. Our plan was Rose will sing and play her violin while I play the guitar and Edward takes over the piano.

"I'm so happy, Bella." Rosalie said as we sat down under a big oak tree. Today was one of those rare days that it wasn't raining in Forks.

"Me too, Rose. Me too." I replied with a smile.

"I'm just so glad that everything is fixed now. Especially between you and your lover boy, Edward." Rose said with a wink, effectively making me blush.

"Yeah. Me too." I said coolly as I closed my eyes and leaned on the tree behind us.

"Hey, why don't we just relax now? After all, we are done with the songs and I'm sure I won't screw it up anymore?" Rose said, copying my position.

"Sure." I said with a sigh as I slowly felt sleep overtake me.

* * *

After a while, I woke up disoriented. The last thing I remembered was sleeping under the tree in school. Then, why did I wake up in a bed covered in pristine black sheets? I looked around and realized that I was in Edward's room. The racks of CDs and the guitar by the bedside were a dead giveaway. I pulled myself up into sitting position so that my back was leaning onto the bed's headboard and I checked the time, 4:00pm. Great, it's still early. I though I already slept until morning.

A light shuffle in Edward's couch made me alert of another presence in the room. So I stood up and went by the couch.

There, on the couch was Edward Cullen, sleeping. He looked seriously uncomfortable. He was obviously too long for the couch, his feet were dangling on one side. I learned from Alice that once a person is asleep, you could easily manipulate them. So I tried tugging on his arm so he would stand and he did. I continued tugging on his arm until we reached the bed and I made him lie down. I tucked him in carefully in hopes of not waking him up. I was successful.

I decided to go out of Edward's room and go to the den where I was sure that the others were. And luckily, they were.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead" Emmett greeted me.

"Good afternoon, teddy. Does anyone want to tell my why I ended up in Edward's room?" I replied.

"Well, you fell asleep under the tree. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you up. So I didn't, but luckily, Edward passed by just before I went looking for him and Emmett. He volunteered to carry you and bring you home. Then when we got here, he insisted on letting you sleep longer so he brought you upstairs." Rosalie answered. Throughout the whole explanation, I blushed fire truck red because Edward had to carry me and all…

"Anyway, where is Edward?" Alice asked.

I was about to answer but suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and someone wrapping their arms on my waist. "Here" was what a quiet voice said behind me. Edward.

"OKAAAAY. Band practice. Now." Emmett announced, marching off into the Cullen's music room.

**

* * *

One chapter down! ;) roughly 2-3 more before I end this story.**

**People, I'm so sorry if this chapter wasn't worth the wait and this chapter is SUPER SHORT…I sort of rushed it now so I could post something.**

**I'm really disappointed in myself. :'( I'm really sorry if this took long…PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Always,**

**C.**


End file.
